spyro y la sala elemental
by Yonaiker - dragon purpura
Summary: tiempo despues, entei decide tomar la energia vital tanto del planeta como la de manai para liberarse de la prision que lo contiene, pero manai hara lo que sea para detenerlo.
1. chapter 1

EPILOGO

NO ME OLVIDES...

ya habian pasado Díez años desde que aegis (manai) habia sido derrotada, spyro y cynder habian tenido otro hijo, un dragon negro de vientre y alas purpura, sus ojos eran amatista y su punta de cola era una gran daga, mas grande que la de cynder y tenia seis cuernos como cynder, este tenia nueve años mientras que spyn tenia diez.

un dia spyn estaba en su cuarto, de su nueva casa, ni tanto pues vivia ahi desde que tenia un año, spyn estaba en su cama muy triste a punto de llorar cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

-hermana ¿puedo pasar?-dice su hermanl menor desde afuera.

spyn se estrujo los ojos, se levanto y abrio la puerta, el dragon negro pasa a la habitacion y spyn cierra la puerta.

-que quieres smoke -(se pronuncia smouk)-vienes a molestarme-

-oh no, papa y mama dijeron que si no querias ir a despedirte de ember, flame y kreic-

-si, si ya voy-dice deprimida.

smoke sale de la habitacion y spyn lo sigue, afuera en la sala estaban spyro y cynder listos para irse pero al ver a spyn triste, se detuvieron y se acercaron a ella.

-que te pasa linda?-dice spyro preocupado.

-tiene que ver con que se iran?-pregunta cynder.

-si... no quiero perder a mi mejor Amigo- dice spyn triste.

-pero el volvera, pronto... creo-dice spyro.

-eso no me hace sentir mejor-

-pobre, bueno vamos, nos despedimos y luego vamos a la casa de los abuelos-

-si creo que... esta bien... creo-

-animate spyn, ni que fueran a morir o algo-dice smoke dandole un pequeño empujon a spyn.

-solo vamos-

todos salen de la casa y caminan hasta la salida de la ciudad en el gran muro, donde estaban flame, ember y kreic.

al acercarse suficiente la sonrisa de kreic se desvanecio al ver a spyn triste, pero penso que si sonreia haria sentir mejor a spyn.

spyro y cynder se acercan a flame y ember y spyn solo hablaba con kreic, mientras que smoke solo estaba detras de sus padres ya que el era... algo serio y preferia evitar a los demas.

-hola spyn, te sientes bien?-dice kreic.

-no... de verdad tienes que irte?-

-yo tampoco quiero hacerlo pero papa insiste, y mama lo sigue a donde el vaya-

-y le has dicho que no quieres ir?-

-si pero cada vez que intento no funciona, la verdad no hay nada que evite que vaya-

-y cuando volveras?-

-papa dice que iremos a la montaña del norte, a una aldea de dragones glaciares, tal vez no vuelva pronto-

-no me olvidaras verdad?-

kreic sonrie, camina hasta el lecho y arranca una flor que pone entre el cuerno y la cabeza de spyn.

-descuida mejor amiga, pronto volvere y noa divertiremos.

no olviden que ambos dragones solo tienen diez años.

-esta bien... adios kreic-

spyn abraza a kreic quien le devuelve el abrazo, y por muy duro que fuera para ambos, se soltaron y se alejaron, ninguno de los dos tenia mas amigos, tal vez porque no los necesitaban, ya habian pasado por bastante juntos y era suficiente como para enredarse con mas personas.

kreic, ember y flame salen por el gran muro y se van volando, spyro se acerca a spyn y la carga en su espalda con algo de dificultad.

-bueno, vamos a casa de los abuelos-

-papa, bajame, ya estoy grande para esto-

-que? grande es un termino exagerado enana-dice spyro entre risas

todos van caminando hacia la casa de malefor, llegan a la puerta e intentan abrirla pero estaba cerrada, empiezan a tocar y luego de un momento netheira abre la puerta.

-hola hijo-netheira ve a spyn deprimida-que te pasa spyn?-

-mama, podemos pasar? ellos querian venir a visitarte-dice spyro.

-ah si... solo ellos... tu no visitas a tus padres por tu cuenta?-dice netheira seria.

-ah...no yo... donde esta malefor?-

-papa-

-bueno ya... papa, aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a esa palabra-

todos entran y ven a malefor sentado en la sala, este se levanta y ve a spyn deprimida.

-que te pasa spyn?-dice malefor y spyn se molesta.

-¡YA! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS DEJENME EN PAZ- grita spyn.

-hija que te pasa? nunca habias gritado asi-dice cynder preocupada.

-nada solo... me voy a casa-

-no querias ver a tus abuelos-

-esta bien-spyn se acerca a malefor-puedo subir a una habitacion?-

-si claro, lo que quieras-responde malefor.

spyn sube deprimida al segundo piso y se encierra en una habitacion.

spyro y cynder no querian intervenir en lo que sea que sintiese su hija y para eso tenian a smoke.

-oye hijo... quieres hacer un favor a quien te dio la vida?-dice spyro sonriendo

-que necesitas mama?-

-spyro... dile tu, idiota-dice cynder molesta

-bueno ya, ve a hablar con spyn y has que se calme-dice spyro.

-saben que no me gusta hablar de problemas personales-

-y si lo intentas... por favor-

smoke su be la escaleras y toca la puerta pero spyn no abre y solo regresa junto a sus padres.

-no quiere abrir, ya lo intente ya me aburri-

-por que eres tan serio?-pregunta cynder y spyro sonrie.

-si, me pregunto de quien lo habra sacado-dice de manera sarcastica.

-yo no era asi-

-no... tu eras peor-

-ya, si terminarom de discutir... spyn esta alla arriba, denle tiempo y ella saldra-dice malefor.

-y que hacemos mientras?-dice spyro

-y yo que se, solo... esperemos-

EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO

estaba manai tirada en el suelo aun con vida, rodeada de varios pedestales qie tenian un objeto flotante arriba y en el centro de la habitacion estaba un cristal oscuro junto a un gigantesco cristal azul.

manai empieza a retomar consiencia y se levanta muy lastimada, aun con las escamad negras y el vientre gris.

manai al ver lo lastimado que estaba ese cuerpo, simplimente lo hace desaparecer junto con sus heridas, devolviendole asi su color verde.

manai ve el cristal oscuro junto al azul y luego ve los pedestales y solo retrocede asustada.

-que haces aqui? este lugar estaba sellado, nunca pudiste abrirlo-le dice manai al cristal oscuro.

-tu me trajiste... la sangre de los dos dragones purpura me dio sificiente poder para atravesar el cristal purpura que lo rodea... pero ahora a nacido otro dragon purpura, tu debes...-

-callate!!! no voy a escuchaste, tu me dejaste para morir y...-

-manai no seas tonta, te transporte antes de qie esa explosion te tocara, para que creyeran que estas muerta asi...-

-no me daras ordenes, tu me prometiste traer a icerad de vuelta pero no puedes... todo es tu culpa yo solo... quiero irme a casa-

-ese fue tu ultimo error-

-no me puedes hacer daño-

-sabia que esto pasaría, por suerte tengo a alguien mas leal que tu... mi hijo-

-casi todos son tus hijos... idiota-

-digamos que este lo cree diferente, antes de que me encerraran-

-tu te apareaste con alguien, pero eso solo condenaria a otra alma a la inmortalidad y al castigo de no morir-

-y eso importa, mientra sea leal y me ayude-

-como se llama? como es el?-

-no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero te dire algo, cuando el me libere de esta prision destruire los elementos y junto con ellos, el planeta entero, por cada elemento que apague, los dragones los perderan y cuando destruya todos, el planeta... explotara-

entei en el cristal empieza a brillar y le lanza un destello a manai que la transporta lejos del centro de la tierra y de la sala elemental.

NOTA:HOLA, LO SE NUEVO FANFIC PERO ALGO ESTA MAL... SE ME ESTA DAÑANDO EL TELEFONO, NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ESCRIBIR OTRO CAPITULO ASI QUE... CLARO QUE LO VOY A TERMINAR PERO ESTE SI TOMARA MUUUUUUUUUUCHO TIEMPO.

"NUNCA DEJARE UN FANFIC INCONCLUSO... SOLO ME TOMARA TIEMPO TERMINALOS."

RECUERDEN MIS PALABRAS PUES ES UN JURAMENTO...

ADIOS.


	2. QUE RÁPIDO CRECEN

QUE RAPIDO CRECEN...

ya han pasado seis años desde que kreic y su familia se fue, spyn pasaba mas tiempo en casa de malefor que en la de sus padres, smoke si no se alejaba mucho aunque habia raros momentos en el que se iba y no volvia si no al anocheser.

un dia cualquiera todos estaban en casa de spyro, cada quien en su habitacion, alguien afuera toco la puerta haciendo que spyro saliera.

al abrir la puerta estaba un topo con una carta la cual se la entrega a spyro y luego se retira.

spyro cierra la puerta y al voltear ve a todos sentados para ver quien era.

-ahora si salen todos...soy el unico que abre la puerta-

-spyro... silencio... quien era?-dice cynder

-un topo... me dio esto-dice spyro mientras levanta la carta.

-y que esperas? leela-

spyro abre la carta y lo primero que ve es una palabra llameante "flame"

-es de flame-

spyn se acerca y le arrebata la carta a spyro de las manos y empieza a leer.

FLAME.

PRONTO VOLVEREMOS, YA ME ABURRI DE LAS MONTAÑAS DEL NORTE, MUCHO FRIO Y NADA QUE CAZAR, ADEMAS ESTOY SEGURO QUE KREIC YA ENTRENO BASTANTE Y TENGO LA SENSACION DE QUE EXTRAÑA A UNA PEQUEÑA DRAGONA FASTIDIOSA...

LOS VEO MAÑANA.

-kreic va a volver?-dice spyn.

-felicidades hermanita, tu novio va a volver-dice smoke serio.

-mama, puedo matar a smoke?-

-no... si yo no puedo matar a tu padre, tu no puedes matar a tu hermano-dice cynder.

-ademas si ellos vuelven mañana significa que...-dice spyro pero es interrumpido por smoke.

-mama, voy a salir, llego mas tarde-

-esta bien, se puede saber a donde?-dice cynder.

-terrador queria hablar conmigo-

-y por que los guardianes quieren hablar contigo?-

-adios mama-

smoke solo camina hasta la puerta y se marcha, luego las dos dragones le dirigen la mirada a spyro.

-que?-

-ibas a decir algo-dice cynder.

-aaaaahhhhh... ya se me olvido-

-idiota-

-que hacemos hasta mañana?-

-de hecho tu padre y yo vamos a salir y tu y tu hermano se iban a quedar aqui pero ahora el se fue-dice cynder.

-que lastima, ahora deberan quedarse-

-de hecho no, te cuidara alguien-

-quien? los abuelos?-

-no... ellos dijeron que hoy no y que no podias ir a visitarlos asi que tu papa se encargara-

-a que te refieres?-

-te va a cuidar mika-dice spyro y ambas dragonas lo ven confundidas.

-mika?... la que pelea en los torneo... con la qie pense que me engañabas-dice cynder y spyro se rie.

-que? nos hicimos buenos amigos desde entonces-

-arg... lo que sea por irnos-

-bueno hija, te vemos mas tarde-dice cynder y le da un beso en la frente.

-si si esta bien, pero no crean qie obedecere a alguien que no conozco-dice spyn

-spyn, tu juegas con la hija de mika siempre-

-mikhail es hija de mika?-

-asi es-

-o... entonces esta bien-

luego de un largo rato, mika llega a la casa y spyro y cynder se marchan, dejando a mika y a spyn solas.

ambas solo se miraban aburridas sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin mika rompio el silencio incomodo que habia en la habitacion.

-arg ya, te dire la verdad, no soy buena cuidando niños, solo acepte porque spyro insistio, soy mas peleadora que madre-

-pero tienes una hija-

-si pero su papa la cuida-

-bueno... dijiste que sabias pelear... me enseñas?-

mika le sonrie a spyn y la saca de la casa, llevandola a una gran arena muy parecida a un colicoliseo romano, la arena estaba vacia, no habia ningun evento que presentar por lo que se podia usar como practica.

al aterrizar en medio de la arena, mika se aparta de spyn y se torna en posicion de combate.

-vamos, querias pelear, sere gentil contigo-

-ahhhhh... no tengo idea de como pelear-

-que? eres un dragon purpura, deberias saber como pelear-

-mis padres dicen que no hay necesidad de pelear-

-ok spyn, quieres que te enseñe a pelear... obedece... imita mi posicion de combate-

spyn se torna igual que ella y mika le sonrie.

-muy bien, si no sabea pelear, usa tu elemento, eso ayuda bastante... por cierto, cuales son tus elementos?-

-eeehhh... seis... fuego, electricidad, oscuridad, viento, hielo y tierra-

-seis? casi casi superas al dragon purpura con mas elementos-

-quien es ese?-

-tu abuelo controla siete-

-vaya pero no vinimos a pelear-

-o claro-

mika se acerca a spyn rapido y esta asustada solo se conviertw en una nube de oscuridad que atraviesa a mika.

-bruuuu, que frio, no hagas eso-

-perdon-

-solo golpeame quieres-

spyn se para frente a mika y ke da un suave golpe en el pecho.

-vamos spyn, soy un dragon de luz, cualquier daño que me hagas yo puedo repararlo-

-en ese caso-

spyn sopla debajo de mika y crea un tornado que la levanta, mientras caia al suelo spyn carga un misil de tierra y antes de mika tocar el suelo, spyn lanza el misil que impacta en mika y la golpea contra el muro.

mika se levanta molesta y se acerca a ella, levanta la mano y antes de pider golpearla, se sostiene ambas manos.

-que demonios estoy haciendo? eres una niña... perdon spyn, no me gusta perder-

-gane?-

-bueno si... facilmente derribas a alguien haciendo eso, pero un consenjo, usa tu elemento de oscuridad para volverte una sombra y aparecer detras antes de que impacte en el muro-

-ok esta bien-

-vamos a llevarte a tu casa-

mika lleva a spyn a casa y al llegar a la entrada, ven a una dragona verde tocando la puerta.

-hola... buscas a alguien?-dice mika.

-al dragon purpura y al terror de los cielos-

-y se puede saber para que?-

-necesito su ayuda-la dragona verde ve a spyn y le sonrie.-lamento haberte secuestrado spyn-

-secuestrado? no recuerdo que me hayan secuestrado-

-pues como si eras una inosente y dulce cria-

-oye amiga mejor sera que te marches ahora-dice mika molesta.

-por favor calmate, necesito la...-

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR-

manai pasa su mano cerca de mika y nota su maba distorsionado.

-si no te relajas tus elementos perderan poder por el descontrol emocional-

-para que quieres a mis padres?-dice spyn.

-para evitar la destruccion global... puedo pasar?-

-eeeehhhhh...-

-NO-dice mika molesta.

-amiga tienes serios problemas de ira, yo te puedo ayudar con eso-

-NO NECESITO TU AYUDA-

manai vuelve a pasar la mano cerca de mika y ahora nota algo diferente, un lazo.

-tienes mana compartida, tu pareja al parecef posee el elemento hielo y de ese vinculo nacio una cria-

-como demonios sabes eso?-

-no me dicen la diosa del mana por nada-

-eres una diosa?-dice spyn sorprendida.

-no spyn... los dioses no existen-

-es cierto, solo soy semidios, mi padre es el verdadero dios y mi madre es la tierra pues de ahi fui creada-

-mejor vete-

mientras mika discutia con manai, smoke recien llegaba algo lastimado y ve a los dragones discutiendo.

-que pasa aqui? y mis padres?-

-hola smoke, veo que naciste un año despues que spyn, que bueno-dice manai y smoke mira a spyn.

-tu amiga?-

-dice que es una diosa y que quiere ver a papa-

-no solo eso, también necesito al comandante del ejercito de warfang-

-y quien es ese?-dice spyn

-spyn se refiere a flame-

-solo necesito hablar con spyro, si quieren espero afuera no importa-

mika hace que ambos dragones entren y luego ella entra dejando a manai afuera.

-oye, dejala entrar, no se ve peligrosa-dice spyn.

-ademas conoce a nuestros padres-dice smoke

-yo estoy a cargo yo decido que hacer-

-oh claro, y tu sabes que la mejor decision es no dejar a una amiga de papa afuera en la fria noche, o el se molestaria mucbo contigo-dice smoke.

-pero yo...-

-pero claro, nosotros solo somos niños y como los adultos toman sus decisiones, hay que hacer lo que digas y dejarla afuera-

mika da un gran suspiro y abre la puerta.

-bien pasa, pero no hagas nada raro-

-es raro traerle un regalo a spyn?-

manai pasa y se sienta en la sala a esperar a spyro para advertirle el plan de entei pero spyn se acerca curiosa a ella.

-dijiste que tenias algo para mi?-

-paciencia spyn... la paciencia abre muchas puertas... execto la que deseas que habra-

NOTA:NO SE HAGAN ILUSIONES, ESTOY SUBIENDO ESTE CAPI SOLO PORQUE ME QUEDA POCO TIEMPO CON MI TLF Y LL

O APROVECHÉ PARA ESTO.

NO LO VOY A DEJAR INCONCLUSO SOLO TOMARA TIEMPO ¿OK?


	3. Chapter 3

NECESITO AYUDA.

Manai seguía en casa de spyro mientras spyn le hacía un millón de preguntas incesantes que ella respondía con gusto, pero ni mika ni smoke le dirigían la mirada ya que era una desconocida para ellos.

Ya se hacía bastante tarde y ni spyro ni cynder volvían, mika intentaba no perder la paciencia con las historias de manai que relataban sobre un dios dragón que creo el universo, para mika todas eran mentiras.

Luego de un par de horas alguien toco la puerta, manai se levantó y retrocedió al saber la reacción de los dragones al verla, mika lo nota y solo se acerca rápido a la puerta y la abre, dejando pasar a spyro y cynder.

-te causaron algún problema?-pregunta spyro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-spyro, tu amiga esta aquí-

Mika se aparta del camino y spyro ve a manai pero no la reconoce debido a que el cuerpo que ocupaba antes ya no lo tenía.

-no tengo idea de quien es ella-

Manai se acerca un poco a spyro muy preocupada pues al rebelarle quien era ella seguro recibiría un golpe o un corte de la daga de cynder.

Manai toma mucho aire y luego lo deja salir rebelando toda información.

-me llamo manai, yo fui la que secuestro a su hija hace un tiempo-

Sin pensarlo cynder salta sobre ella y le pisa el cuello pero manai no se defiende, spyro lo nota y aparta a cynder de manai.

-que te pasa spyro? Recuerdas a entei no?-dice cynder molesta.

Manai solo se queda en el suelo, spyn se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse pero mika se mete en medio.

-que haces aquí?-pregunta spyro mientras se acerca a ella –vienes a quitarle la sangre a la única que te falta- dice mientras mira a spyn.

-no tengo intenciones de lastimarlos a ningunos, la verdad quisiera estar muerta ahora pero… no puedo-dice manai triste

-y que haces aquí?-

-me quede sin familia, entei está pasando sus límites, tuvo un hijo antes de que lo encerraran y esta suelto por algún lugar, entei está en el centro de la tierra y robara la energía de los elementos para despertar y borrar la vida sobre la tierra, por lo que hice no evitara borrarme aunque en el fondo… lo quiero, tal vez vuelva a ver a mi padre y a mi hermano en el otro lado-

-por qué nos dices esto?-pregunta cynder en total desconfianza

-por ayuda… debo acabar con entei aunque me cueste mi vida la cual no vale nada-

-oh no digas eso pero tu…-dice spyn pero smoke se le para en medio.

-spyn no tiene nada que ver contigo-dice smoke serio

-al contrario, spyn y kreic son la clave, los únicos que pueden romper el cristal-

-por que ellos?.-dice cynder.

-ellos tal como tu y spyro, comparten un lazo… ustedes usaron convexidad la ultima vez… todo porque spyro comparte el lazo con cynder… spyn también puede usarlo, si esta con kreic-

-yo? Convexidad? Con kreic?-dice spyn

-y que quieren hacer? Ayudarme o echarme?-dice manai.

Todos se ven entre si durante un rato hasta que mika se cansa de que spyro y cynder lo estuvieran considerando.

-estan bromeando? No que ella secuestro a su hija-dice mika molesta.

-mika, tu familia te espera-dice smoke.

-oh claro, te están esperando-dice spyro.

-es enserio?-dice mika molesta.

-no es mentira, te están esperando-dice cynder.

Mika se va molesta y cierra la puerta, spyn ayuda a levantarse a manai y esta se sienta mientras que spyro y cynder cubrían la única salida de la casa.

-tienes donde dormir?-pregunta spyro.

-siempre duermo en el bosque, los animales me cuidan-

-quieres dormir aquí?-dice spyn.

-no creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea, además no tienen espacio, solo hay tres habitaciones en esta casa-dice manai

-como sabes eso?-dice cynder-

-cuando existes desde la creación del mundo, cualquier cosa es entretenida, aunque sea vigilarlos por una semana-dice manai.

-eso es enfermo-dice smoke.

-y ustedes que? A dormir-dice cynder

Ambos empiezan a subir las escaleras pero spyn recuerda algo y regresa corriendo junto a manai.

-eh… no olvidas algo?-dice spyn a manai.

Manai lo piensa un momento y luego lo recuerda, le extiende la mano pero esta estaba vacia.

-quiero que crees un cristal de hielo-dice manai.

-ok… pero rápido-

Spyn sopla su aliento gélido y crea un cristal de hielo en forma de diamante, manai lo sopla con un aliento verde y luego le hace un hilo de mana convirtiéndolo en un collar brillante, manai se lo pone a spyn y este desaparece, se vuelve invisible.

-bien, te dará mana ilimitado y por la capa de mana el hielo jamás se derretirá ni se romperá-

-mana infinito? Puedo lanzar una llamarada infinita?-dice spyn.

-si claro, lo que quieras, ahora obedece a tus padres o lamentaras algún día no hacerlo-

Spyn sube las escaleras y se va hacia su cuarto, mientras spyro, cynder y manai solo estaban abajo mirándose, pensando en que harian según su decisión.

-quieres quedarte?dice spyro

-no se si deba-

-si, quédate-dice cynder aun descondiada.

-no gracias, veo su mana distorcionada, no quieren que me quede realmente, los veo mañana-

Manai sale de la casa y se va volando, pensando si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto, si la decisión de perder al único familiar que tenia era la correcta, si perder a uno le devolvería a dos.


	4. Chapter 4

SUEÑOS DE UN CORAZON ROTO.

La noche era fría, en el interior del bosque solo se oía el ruido de los animales nocturnos caminando a sus anchas. Sin darse cuenta de que una alma atormentada caminaba sola a través de la gran oscuridad de la noche, siendo iluminada solo por un par de luciérnagas que la guiaban hacia un lugar seguro donde descansar, pero manai sentía como unos ojos brillantes la vigilaban desde detrás de un gran muro de oscuridad sofocante que la seguían a medida de que la luz de las luciérnagas avanzaran.

Las luciérnagas llevaron a manai hasta una cueva lo bastante espaciosa para que ella pudiera dormir pero parecía estar habitada por alguien, dentro estaba una antorcha encendida que iluminaba fácilmente la habitación con un gran resplandor que le daba serenidad a manai.

La dragona para no quedar a merced de la noche,asoma la cabeza a cueva y para su sorpresa, estaba un dragón blanco con vientre azul que se le hacia muy familiar. El dragón no se había percatado de la presencia de manai, pero sin dudarlo, la dragona entra a la cueva y le da un ligero toque en la espalda, el dragón sonríe y se da la vuelta viendo a manai como si la conociera.

-hola mana... perdón, hola-dice el dragón nervioso.

-te conozco?-dice manai confusa pero hallaba consuelo en los ojos azules del dragón.

-no lo se, me conoces?-dice el dragón con una sonrisa-piensa, caminas por el bosque y vas a una cueva y solo encuentras un dragón... me conoces?-

manai solo se confundía mas cada vez que el dragón hablaba pero este la calmada solo manteniendo una expresión alegre en su rostro que le daba una paz que no había sentido desde hace mucho.

-yo... creo que si pero...-

un gran rugido desde fuera de la cueva interrumpe a manai dejándola mas que asustada y temblorosa, haciendo que retroceda dando pasos hacia tras sin darse cuenta, estaba tan asustada que retrocedió hasta que inconscientemente choca con el dragón y este la toma de los hombros.

-tranquila manai, todo estará bien, te lo prometo-

manai solo quedo paralizada, no le había dicho su nombre a aquel dragón, y para peor, no podía salir, afuera estaba esa gran bestia que había sacudido la tierra con aquel gran rugido.

-como sabes mi nombre?-dice manai seria sin moverse de donde estaba, aun sujetada por el dragón.

-bueno, te lo diría, pero no seria divertido verdad?-el dragón se empieza a reír y manai se aleja de el e intenta sentir su mana para ver cuales eran sus intenciones pero no podía ver nada.

Manai empieza a sentirse débil, como si su energía fuera drenada lentamente de su cuerpo dejándola vacía por dentro y en un desplome su cuerpo cae al suelo y la deja débil. El dragón se acerca a ella para ayudarla y levanta su cabeza.

-entei esta tomando tu fuerza vital para salir del cristal, resiste manai, eres mas fuerte que el-

manai no tenia fuerza para siquiera para hablar,se sentía débil y su visión solo empezaba a tornarse borrosa, pero el dragón azul frota su cabeza mientras tarareaba una canción, y de su palma un destello azul claro le devolvía su vitalidad a la dragona.

-descansa manai, tienes una lucha que ganar-

-quien... eres?-dice manai con las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado.

-shhh, solo duerme, no necesitas saber quien soy, te prometo que todo saldrá bien-

-dime... tu... nombre-

-si de verdad quieres saberlo, te iré a visitar en la mañana... solo si tu quieres?-

manai estaba a punto de desmayarse mientras el dragón seguía tarareando esa canción que le causaba nostalgia a manai, aun pensativa decide que necesita de ese dragón.

-por favor... mañana en...warfang-

manai se desmaya y el dragón la recuesta suavemente en el suelo, luego se torna junto a ella y la cubre con el ala, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES.

El rugido se vuelve a oír mas fuerte y mucho mas cerca que antes, mientras manai seguía dormida, el dragón azul se levanta y camina hasta afuera de la cueva y ve la silueta de un dragón completamente negro que brotaba una energía oscura de su interior y en su rostro solo se veían unos ojos rojos que resaltaban en la oscuridad.

-quien eres?-dice la silueta con voz demoníaca, pero el dragón solo se ríe.

-vaya entei, el dios de la vida y la muerte, lastima que ahora estas mas muerto que vivo, que haces aquí?-dice el dragón con un tono burlón.

-apartate, se que ella esta aquí-

-me encantaría, pero soy su guardián, yo la protegeré así me cueste la vida, así que piérdete-

-como osas hablarle así a una deidad, te dest...-

-bla bla bla, arrogante y necio, solo alejate-

entei molesto lanza una gran llamara negra que cubre al dragón por completo luego solo se ríe.

-ese idiota creyó que...-

-cierra el pico quieres-

as llamas al disiparse revelan al dragón azul que no tenia ni una mínima quemadura de la abrasante llama que lo había rodeado por completo. Entei tanto furioso como sorprendido, como un mortal pudo haber sobrevivido al poder de su gran llamarada cargada con un sentimiento de odio reprimido desde hace ya millones de año.

-por que sigues vivo?-

-te lo diré...escucha... tu tienes que... irte al cuerno, no es tu problema, ahora deja de tomar la energía vital del planeta y de los elementos para liberarte de esa prisión de cristal y mas importante, saca a manai de esto, se que has hecho que mate solo para conveniencia tuya-

-cuida tu boca mortal, veamos como te sirve en un combate de verdad, te veré en el centro y terminaremos lo que empezaste-

-jajajaja, no sabes cuanto deseo eso, y para que sepas, tu lo empezaste, ya hace mucho-

-eres un maldi...-

-te expulso de este mundo entei-

el dragón chasquea sus dedos y un destello de luz borra a la entidad oscura de la vista del dragón, y simplemente solo se da la vuelta y se recuesta junto a manai quien no tenia ni idea de lo que había pasado a su alrededor.

En el dia siguiente manai despierta muy descansa y lista para ver a ese dragón azul de esa noche pero... al mirar a su alrededor, ella estaba en el bosque, lejos de cualquier cueva que existiera, y no se sentía cansada, al contrario, y no había rastro de ese dragón que la había cuidado, todo había sido un sueño.

 **NOTA:BUENO, NUEVO CAPI, GENIAL VERDAD, ME PRESTARON UNA CANAIMA Y DESDE ESTE ANTIGUO PROCESADOR DE TEXTOS INTENTARE SUBIR CAPIS, VEAMOS COMO ME VA... OTRA COSA, LES DIJE QUE DE SUS COMENTARIOS IBA A TOMAR LOS CONSEJOS (UNOS ME GUSTARON MAS QUE OTROS) ASI QUE SI, SPYN Y KREIC TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD Y TAMAÑO QUE SPYRO EN THE DAWN OF DRAGON Y HABRA UN PERSONAJE BUENO QUE SE VOLVERA MALO, REVERSE, DARK O LO QUE SEA.**

 **SI QUIEREN QUE INCLUYA ALGO EN MI FIC, ESCRIBANLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y LO HARE CON GUSTO (SIEMPRE Y CUANDO LA IDEA SEA BUENA)**

 **OTRA COSA... EN SERIO FUE UN SUEÑO?**

 **MI MANERA DE ESCRIBIR ES RARA, USTEDES DIRAN QUE YO TENGO UNA GRAN IMAGINACION PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE YO ESCRIBO Y LA HISTORIA SE ESCRIBE SOLA, MIENTRAS ESCRIBO MI MENTEMEDICE QUE PONER,NO NECESITO**

 **PONERME TODO EL DIA A PENSAR EN UN CAPI, SOLO SALE Y YA... QUE RARO VERDAD XD.**

 **ME DESPIDO, LOS VEO PRONTO GENTE QUE ESPERA VER SPYRO REMASTERED.**


	5. capítulo 5

**distracciones y problemas.**

Manai se despertó ese día con una sensación de felicidad, pero se desvanecio al abrir los ojos, pues estába en medió del bosque, rodeada de arboles y sin ninguna cueva cerca, dandole señales de que todo había sido un sueño. algo triste empieza a caminar a warfang pensando y describiendo cada detalle de aquél dragón, sus ojos eran azules y tenía unas enormes alas que arrastraba por el suelo, era un tamaño bastante inusual, es la primera vez que había visto a un dragón con las alas de ese tamaño.

manai seguía caminando pero aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquél dragón, empezaba a caminar distraída con tal de seguir imaginandolo, estába tan distraída que mientras caminaba, golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol y cayó al suelo, mientras frotaba su cabeza vio a un ciervo corriendo asustado, así que empezó a seguirlo desde lejos para ver que lo tenía tan asustado, luego de un rato el ciervo llega hasta una cascada y se esconde detrás de la caída del agua.

manai algo confundida se acerca y lo ve a través del agua.

-¿qué te pasa? ¿que te asusta?-dice manai, el ciervo asoma la cabeza y luego la vuelve a esconder.

manai se acerca un poco pero siente una mirada a sus espaldas así que voltea y ve a un dragón de color rojo que se veía bastante cansado y molesto.

-alejate de aqui, estoy siguiendo ese animal desde horas, es mío-dice el dragón rojo molestó con la respiración agitada.

manai empieza a temblar al ver el dragón y su parcial parecido con entei así que sólo retrocede. el dragón se acerca al ciervo y este empieza a temblar eh intenta escapar pero por dónde intentará salir, el dragón rojo se le ponía en el camino.

manai sólo veía la cara de pavor del animal y quería ayudarlo pero estába asustada, estaba paralizada del miedo.

el dragón rojo estába por lanzarce sobre el animal para matarlo cuándo manai escucha una voz resonante en su oido.

-¿de verdad dejaras que lo haga?-escucha manai.

manai voltea a todas direcciones en busca de la voz, una voz identica a la de icerad, una voz que la calmaba.

el dragón rojo salta sobre el ciervo y le aprieta el cuello, abre su boca eh intenta morder el cuello del animal pero recibe una embestida de manai, una embestida con tanta fuerza que lo lanza contra el piso haciendo que derrape.

el dragón se intenta levantar molesto, pero en el momento que apoya el brazo derecho, se escucha un crujido, seguido de un grito del dragón.

-arg, maldita sea ¿que te pasa?-

-no te acerques a este ciervo-dice manai sería mientras frota la cabeza del ciervo.

-es solo un estupido animal-

-este ciervo tiene família, y tiene que correr tidos los días porqué imbéciles como tú intentan matarlo-

el ciervo se marcha y manai empieza a caminar alejandose del dragón, este intenta levantarse nuevamente pero cae de golpe al suelo, su brazo estába completamente rota.

-¡ESPERA!-grita el dragón rojo.

manai intenta ignorarlo, pero su corazón ni su consciencia se lo permitirían. manai vuelve y lo mira tendido en el suelo.

-te dejaría aquí, pero eso me haría igual a ti-

manai se acerca y le pasa los dedos por el brazo y el dragon lo retrae de dolor.

-¿esta roto?-pregunta el dragon rojo.

-partido a la mitad-dice con un tono frio.

manai pone su palma con cuidado y de ella se desprende una energía que radiaba un verde brillante. el dragón observaba esos raros pero sorprendentes poderes que nunca había visto, cuando manai termino, retiró su mano de su brazo y lo golpeó en el otro.

-si te veo tocar a otro ser vivo, no tendrás la misma suerte, ahora levantate llorón-

el dragón se levanta con cuidado, está vez sin sentir el dolor pulsante que sentía antes. mueve un poco el brazo para estar seguro y luego lo apoya al suelo, dejandolo caminar libremente.

-no hagas fuerza con ese brazo, esta sostenido por delgados hilos, si se rompen, dile adios a tu brazo-dice seria, no queria mostrar algún sentimiento positivo a alguien que le recordará a entei. -ahora vete-

-no me volveras a ver por aquí, te lo prometo-

-las promesas no me importan, vete de aquí-

-lamento si te molesté-

el dragon le da la espalda a manai y despega en vuelo, alejandose poco a poco de manai, perdiendose entre la distancia.

Manai mira al cielo y be el sol casi en el centro, faltaba poco para el medio día y quería llegar rapido para ver a los hijos de spyro, tenía que hablar con ellos de algo que la molestaba desde que los conoció, aunque uno de ellos le inquietaba mas que la otra.

smoke.

 **hola que tal, le robe el tlf a mi vieja un momento, que me vino a visitar, debido a wue estaba en peru y yo en vnzl, tengo uno buena noticia (para mi ) me mudo a peru el sabado, eh intentare subir capitulos con el tlf de mi mama, veamos que pasa, otra cosa. diganme ustedes, mejoro mi escritura o lo que sea... siempre leo sus coment y sus mensajes, no ignoro nada... solo diganme si mejor si o no.**

 **no deberia decir esto pero... ademas de este fic... se que dijeron que algunos fijeron que mi imaginacion era mucha y es asi... tengo por ahora 6 fics mas, tres son seguros y los otros los pensare mejor.**

 **mientras que termino este, piensen en este nombre.**

 **LIGHT.**


	6. capítulo 6

**las puertas de warfang.**

Manai después tanto caminar llega a warfang y a la casa de spyro, toca la puerta y smoke la abre, manai se sorprende de verlo y solo se asusta un poco.

-ho...hola smoke, ¿y tus papas?-

-ya se fueron, están esperando a flame y a su família en las puertas, te acompaño si quieres-dice smoke con una pequeña sonrisa.

-esta bien pero primero... necesitó hablar contigo-dice manai haciendo que ae le borre la sonrisa a smoke.

-¿sobre que?-

-escucha, como dragon purpura tu... bueno tu... tienes poderes que no deberías tener, ninguno de ustedes-

-solo por que poseemos mas elementos que los otros no significa que no los merescamos-

-no es lo que yo... arg, que estoy diciendo- manai se para derecha y deja a un lado su timidez, tornandose seria-tu sabes lo que quiero decir. se de tu secreto, se porque terrador esta tan preocupado que te envia a buscar en secreto de los otros guardianes, eres un peligro, si entei lo supiera te usaria...-

-aguarda un momento-dice smoke molesto-no me importa quien seas pero no tienes derecho a hablarme así, yo puedo controlarme, y si todo esto se trata de ese cuento de hadas de mi hermana tu...-

-¿cuento?-

-¿no lo sabes?-

-¿que?

-sigueme-

smoke deja pasar a manai y la lleva al cuarto de spyn, donde le muestra un libró de cubierta de cuero púrpura y con el título "la cria purpura" escrito en letras doradas. manai lo abre y revisa rápido todas las páginas, para darse cuenta de que el libro contaba lo que había pasado ya hace mucho. manai molesto cierra el libro de un golpe y lo pone en el estante de dónde lo había sacado smoke.

-maldito cronista, cómo se atreve a publicar este libró-dice manai molesta.

-no lo público, solo le regalo una copia a mi hermana-

-el le... no importa... escucha, se lo que haces cuándo vas a dónde terrador-

-¿le diras a mis padres?-

-no, solo... ten cuidado con lo que haces niño-

-lo tendre, gracias manai diosa del mana o como sea-

manai empieza a caminar hasta la puerta pero se detiene y voltea a ver a smoke con una sonrisa.

-otra cosa, ya cuentale a tus padres sobre tu noviecita, la hija de las que los cuido esa noche-dice manai haciendo que smoke se sonroje.

-yo no... mikhail y yo no... solo vete-dice smoke avergonzado y sonrojado.

-voy a las puertas a ver a tus padres ¿vienes?-

-debo ir a donde terrador-

-descuida, no dire nada hasta que deba hacerlo-

manai se despide de smoke y sale de la casa, llegando a la entrada de la ciudad con menos de un minuto de vuelo, y desde el aire logro ver a dos dragones púrpura y uno negro.

manai aterriza a una distancia algo separada de ellos, empieza a caminar hacía ellos pero nota que hay muchos dragones esperando la llegada de sus familiares que ya estarian por llegar. antea de manai llegar a donde estaban spyro y su familia, spyn voltea y ve a manai, y de un brinco sale corriendo y la abraza.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, este collar es lo máximo, ya lo probé y si funciona-dice spyn mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a manai.

manai mira a spyro y cynder y ambos la miraban cómo si fuese una asesina, un monstruo, una cruel bestia que debían alejar de sus hijos. al manai sentirse así, le da un pequeño empujon a spyn, apartandola de ella.

-no es necesario mostrar tu agradecimiento con un gesto físico-

-perdón, to creí qué-spyn baja la cabeza algo deprimida y manai le levanta la cabeza con su mano.

-o sonríes o te quitó el collar, recuerda que tus padres nos están viendo y si lloras me matan, ya vi tu librito, asi que sabes lo que hice-dice manai para intentar animar a spyn.

spyro y cynder se acercan a ambas con una expresión de frialdad en sus rostros.

-¿que haces aqui?-dice spyro molesto.

-yo solo vine a... nada, ya me voy, solo queria disculparme con el dragón rojo y la rosada-

-¿te cansaste de ayudar a tu hermanito?-dice cynder.

-nunca lo quise ayudar, si de verdad lo hubiera ayudado, ya estaria libre, solo prolongue lo inevitable-

-no te creo-dice spyro.

-¿quieres que lo pruebe?-dice manai y spyro le asienta con la cabeza-muy bien, pelea conmigo-

-esta bien, si gano te alejas de mi familia-

-y si yo ganó, me dejaras entrenar a spyn y a smoke-

-¿que?-

-¿aceptas?-manai le estira la mano y despues de spyro pensarlo, le estrecha la mano.

-mañana, al mediodía-

-¿puedo opinar?-dice spyn.

-NO-le gritan manai, spyro y cynder.

-¿sabes que? no necesitó esperar, hagámoslo ahora-dice spyro.

-¿como quieras?-

spyro mira alrededor y ve que esta bastante alejado de las demas personas que esperaban, así que da un gran golpe en el suelo que levanta una muralla circular de roca que los rodea a los cuatro.

-muy bien, derribame y admitire que estabas fingiendo-

-¿en serio quieres perder en público-

spyro mira hacia arriba y nota que había dragones sobrevolando la mutalla para ver que pasaba.

-solo pelea-

spyro se torna en posición de combate y manai solo se sienta en el suelo, dejando que spyro haga el primer movimiento.

spyro lanza un misil de tierra a toda velocidad que es detenido justo frente a la palma de manai, siendo rodeada por un aura verde.

-no olvides que controlo el mana-

manai gira el misil de tierra y lo regresa a spyro, este lo esquiva de un salto pero antes de tocar suelo, spyro queda suspendido en el aire, siendo rodeado de un aura verde.

-lo ves, simplemente te hubiera llevado cargado hacía entei-

-aun... no... ha... terminado- spyro intenta safarce pero estaba paralizado, manai ya aburrida lo deja suavemente en el suelo.

spyro se levanta eh intenta atacarla cuatpi a cuerpo pero al llegar a manai, esta le pone la mano en la frebte a spyro y este cae al suelo debilitado.

-gane-dice manai.

la muralla de roca cae al suelo y manai le devueñve su mana a spyro, haciendo que este se levante de nuevo.

-esta bien, te creo-dice spyro.

-se los dije, si hubiera querido lastimarlos,hubiera matado a smoke mientras aun estaba en el vientre de cynder-

-jaja, a papa le gano una mujer-dice spyn entre risas.

-ahhh, cynder, dile algo a tu hija-dice spyro y cynder solo se rie.

-¿que no siempre te gana una mujer?-dice cynder con tono burlon.

-arg, ya que, mejor esperemos a flame-

todos miran hacia el muro y ven que flame, ember y kreic estaban sentados viendo todo lo que estaba pasando ya desde hace un rato.

-¿de que nos perdimos?-dice flame

hola que tal, son las 2:41 am y ho escribiendo capis...(tengo sueño) estoy feliz porque descubri algo... algo que a ustedes les encantara... la remasterizacion de spyro the dragón ya se anuncio... segun kotaku la pag de internet la cual tiene contacto con activision, este esta trabajando el la remasterizacion de los tres primero juegos de spyro para la ps4 y la ps5 que aun no ah salido pero no falta nada (2019) bueno, segun las fuentes, spyro trilogy salda para noviembre o septiembre, no recuerdo bien, ya que es la fecha de los veinte aniversario de spyro desde que fue creado asi que si eres tan fan como yo, tu estas esperando este remake desde que jugaste dawn of the dragon asi que bueno, me despido con un abrazo psicologico y chao chao.

posdata:nina14j creo, no se, creo que ya te envie el codigo la invitacion o lo que sea para que sead la moderadora de mi foro asi que weno, bye bye


	7. capítulo 7

Smoke.

por fín, flame y su família habían llegado a casa, pero no era la bienvenida que spyro queria darles, debido a que contemplaron como peleaba con una dragona y para el colmo, spyro había perdido.

-bueno... ¿se van a quedar ahí?-dice flame.

todos se acercan y se dan un abrazo de bienvenida con ecepcion de spyn quien estaba algo nerviosa al ver a kreic, este habia crecido, era mas alto, mas fuerte aunque parecía que era el mismo.

spyn se acerca a el para abrazarlo pero al acercarse kreic le sonríe y spyn se sonroja y baja la cabeza.

-hola... kreic-

-¿que pasa? ¿te habías olvidado de mi?-dice kreic con una voz mas grave de la que recordaba spyn- ven aquí-kreic se lanza sobre spyn y la abraza, spyn le devuelve el abrazo y luego la suelta.

-¿que hiciste en las montañas del norte?-

-entrenar con papá, gracias al cielo ya se acabo-

-¿pero por seis años?-

-si, ahora tenemos otra casa allá, estoy cansado, quiero ir a casa, espero que no te moleste-

-no... ¿por que... por que me molestaría?-

-necesito hablar contigo-le susurra en el oído a spyn.

spyn se sonroja y retrocede un poco y kreic solo sonrie.

-¿que quieres?-

-luego te lo digo, ¿vas a saludar a mis padres?

spyn voltea a ver a sus padres y a los padres de kreic y los ve muy felices a todos, solo se acerca y ember la abraza.

-hola spyn te extrañe, y tu hermano-

-se quedo en casa-

-¿por que?-

-no se... -spyn recuerda a manai y el libró, asi que se le ocurrio decirle a ember-ya conociste a manai-

-¿manai? ¿donde?-

-ahi...-

tidos voltean y manai ya había desaparecido, se había esfumado de la misma manera de la cual había llegado, de la nada.

FUERA DEL TEMPLO DE LOS GUARDIANES.

estaba manai afuera pensando si entrar o no para ver a smoke, estába muy preocupada de el, de que le pasará lo mismo que le pasó a malefor, que entei encadenara a smoke a su control, obligándole a liberarlo. si smoke perdiera el control o se molestara por alguna cosa estúpida, las consecuencias serían grandes. manai lo piensa mejor y decide no dar la cara, solo retrocede en un acto de cobardia pero tropieza y cae al suelo.

-¡Au!-

manai ve con que se tropieza y ve una pequeña dragona verde como de nueve o diez años quién también se había caído.

-disculpe señora, no la vi, fue mi culpa-dice la dragoncita verde.

la pequeña dragón se acerca y nota que manai se había raspado la rodilla y estaba sangrando.

-disculpe, disculpe yo no eh...-

-calmate niña, ni es nada-

manai se limpia la sangre y la herida se regenera, dejando la rodilla como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

-¿como... como hiciste eso?-dice la dragona confundida.

-no importa, ¿que haces aquí sola?-

-yo... mi papa no me deja entrar a su cuarto cuando viene su amigo-

-¿que? ¿tu papa vive en el templo?-

-si-

\- yo hablare con el, como te deja aquí afuera-

manai camina hasta dentro del templo, y caminaba por donde la dragona lo guiaba, a través de la gran cantidad de pasillos y habitaciones, por hrandes escaleras hasta por el comedor del templo llevo la dragona a manai, desde de salir del comedor, subieron una escaleras y caminaron por un largó pasillo con una gran puerta al final.

-¿es aqui?- dice manai y la dragona le asiente con la cabeza.

manai abre la puerta y ve a los guadianes, volteer y cyril sentados en el centro de la sala detras de una gran mesa, los guardianes la miraban fija pero no sabían quién era, luego miran a la pequeña dragona y la reconocen en el momento.

-terra ¿que haces aqui?-dice cyril serio-¿y quien es ella?-

-perdon yo... ya me voy a mi habitación tios-

-¿tios? pero los guardianes no son hermanos-dice manai confundida. -¿quien es tu papa niña?-

-mi papa es terrador, el guardian de tierra-

-¿que?-

-oiga señora, usted no tiene derecho a hacer esas preguntas, diga porque viene o váyase-dice volteer molesto.

-estonces era cierto... ¿donde estan voldak y cyra?-

-eso no es asunto suyo-dice cyril con voz fria.

-entonces los tres tuvieron hijas, y no solo eso, ignitus también ¿ignai ya esta viviendo en el templo, o sigue viviendo en la isla blanco?-

-no se como sabes de la existencia de ignai pero mejor vete-dice cyril molesto.

-lo siento es que... los espio cuando me aburro, no hay mucho que hacer cuando ya has hecho de todo, por cierto, repare su vara-

manai junta sus manos y de un destello verde dale la vara de atos como nueva, la vara que ya habia roto hace tiempo, y no solo la reparo, también la habia mejorado. manai se acerca y la deja sobre la mesa y cyril la toma.

-es la misma... ¿quien eres tu?- dice cyril intrigado por la dragona. -¿y como que nos espías?-

-soy alguien a quién espero disculpen... me llamo manai y estoy arrepentida de mis actos pasados, los vengo a compesar en este momento-.

volteer y cyril se levantan de la mesa, volteer aleja a terra de manai y cyril se le para en frente, lanzandole una mirada fulminante.

-¿por que has venido?-

-vine a pedirle ayuda a spyro, detendre a mi hermano de una manera u otra-

-¿por que debemos confiar en ti?-

-porque soy la unica razon de que esten vivos, yo les di el poder a los dragones de hace tres mil años para que encerraran a entei en ese cristal, si el lo supiera ya estaria muerta, quiero ayudar-

cyril se aleja un poco de manai y piensa en la situación, tal vez decia la verdad, quién mas que un dios para vencer a otro, no había otro ser con el poder de encerrar un dios, pero aun adi no le daria mucha confianza.

-informanos de todo-

-entei esta en el centró de la tierra, dentro del núcleo de cristal en la sala elemental-

-¿sala elemental?-

-es una sala que posee los elementos, los diez elementos, si entei descubre como atravesar la barrera con la que mi padre los selló, destruiría el mundo poco a poco-

-¿cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-menos de un mes-

-¿que podemos hacer?-

-primero, hay que encontrar al hijo de entei, el lo ayudará a liberarse a menos que lo detengamos, luego romper el cristal de entei-

-¿hijo? estas seguro de que es un hombre, podria ser una mujer-

-yo... no lo se, mi hermano dejo de hablarme, si quisiera llevarme a donde el, ya lo hubiera hecho-

-¿que mas?-

-pues... SMOKE...¿donde esta?-

-detras de esa puerta-

cyril le señala una gran puerta que estába detras de la mesa, manai se acerca y la abre, pasa y la puerta se cierra de un golpe, manai observa la habitación, en el centro de esta, estába una gran estatua de un dragón y juntó a ella, estaba smoke sentado con un mondadientes en su boca, sin darse cuenta de que manai estaba allí.

 **bueno, se que dije que no iba a subir capis pero vi la oportunidad y lo hice, quise meter cosas de spyro el nuevo comienzo asi que... la habitacion donde spyro entrenaba sus elementos cada vez que rescataba a un guardian, aquí esta... otra cosa, bianca estara incluida en está pero falta un poco para que aparezca, al igual que hunter,** **tambien incluire cosas del ps1 solo por lo del remake... y por que me encantan los portales de los primeros juegos... ademas como nunca vi uno en el spyro de activision, tendre que inventarme una historia que tenga sentido con los portales, otra cosa, bianca es una hechicera, veamos como uso eso.**

 **y en cuanto hunter y bianca, veamos que pasa...**


	8. Chapter 8

EL SECRETO DE SMOKE.

Manai estaba en la habitación de entrenamiento donde estaba smoke pero tenía miedo de acercarse, le tenía miedo a entei, ella sabía lo que entei hacía con la mayoría de los dragones purpura y eso le estaba sucediendo a smoke.

Manai intente acercarse pero una gran cantidad de simios los rodean de la nada, smoke se levanta sin abrir los ojos se torna en posición de combate. Un simio salta sobre smoke e intenta dañarlo con su espada pero smoke lo golpea con la cola, al simio tocar el suelo desvanece en una cortina de humo rojo, luego todos los simios atacan a smoke pero este suelta una llamara que los hace desaparecer a todos con excepción de uno, el cual se acerca con cuidado por la espalda de smoke y antes de poder atacarlo, este voltea y con su boca le lanza el mondadientes el cual se clava en la frente del simio haciendo que desaparezca.

Manai se acerca a smoke y lo toma del hombro, este la toma del brazo y la estampa contra el suelo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor haciendo que smoke abra los ojos.

-manai, disculpa yo…-se disculpa smoke y manai se levanta adolorida mientras lo interrumpe.

-no pasa nada, creo que me rompiste algo, un momento…-un crujido se escucha de la espalda de manai y luego ella vuelve a sonreír-ya está, necesito hablar contigo.-insiste manai.

-lo que tenga que decirle a él, me lo dice a mí-dice terrador quien estaba recién entrando a la habitación.-yo soy responsable de el-

-usted es el culpable de que los padres de este niño no sepan lo que le está pasando-dice manai molesta y terrador la mira confundido, y luego mira a smoke.

-¿la conoces smoke?-pregunta terrador curioso de la dragona.

-según el libro, la dragona te golpeo hasta dejarte inconsciente, ¿verdad manai?-dice smoke sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿manai? Tu estas muerta-dice terrador molesto-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ay ya, no seas dramático-dice smoke serio-vino a ayudarnos, dijo que iba a matar al hermano entei-

-¿cuándo dije eso?-dice manai confundida. – yo dije que le mostraría como llegar a donde él y ustedes lo harían-se explica manai.

-bueno es lo mismo, ¿para qué viniste?-

Manai pensó en lo que iba decir para no ofender a smoke y mucho menos a terrador, la situación era grave y no podía decir solo lo que se le ocurriera.

-smoke ¿Qué te pasa cuando te molestas?-pregunta manai con cuidado.

Smoke se molesta un poco y frunce el ceño, manai retrocede un poco, terrador sujeta a smoke del hombro y este se calma.

-¿Cómo sabes que me pasa?-pregunta smoke más calmado.

-los espió… a todos… casi siempre… no tengo mucho que hacer-

A smoke se le sacude el cuerpo con un escalofrió de lo enfermo que era saber que todo el tiempo los estaban espiando.

-¿sabes cómo puedo curarme de esto?-pregunta smoke de manera amable.

-no, lo siento… tal vez si hablo con entei…-

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta smoke para sacarle información que lo ayudaría a manai.

-entei controla a los dragones purpura durante mucho tiempo-se explica manai y baja la cabeza triste-cada vez que se conecta con uno, sus escamas se vuelven oscuras, sus ojos blancos y sus cuernos crecen… cada vez que se conecta, logra tener más control sobre ese dragón, eso fue… lo que le paso a malefor hace tiempo… él era inestable como tú, entei lo aprovecho e intento limpiar el mundo a través de malefor, lo que casi los mata a todos, por mi culpa-

-¿tu culpa?-dice smoke confuso-¿Qué hiciste tú?-

-yo… no hice nada, solo lo ayudaba, no quería perder otro hermano-manai empieza a llorar al recordar a icerad-debo irme-dice mientras se voltea y se seca las lágrimas.

Manai intenta salir de la habitación pero smoke la toma de la cola y la jala, haciendo que esta se dé la vuelta.

-nada es tu culpa, deja de lamentarte por algo que no hiciste idiota-dice smoke algo molesto.

Manai miro hacia el suelo, se secó las lágrimas y luego miro a smoke quien le sonreía, dándole algo de confianza para que ella también lo hiciera.

-si hablas con entei ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?-

-tal vez, no lo sé, el ya no quiere hablar conmigo-dice manai de nuevo triste.

-no vale nada intentar-dice smoke y se aleja de manai y de terrador quien se había dedicado a observar solamente. Smoke se para en el centro de la habitación y terrador se preocupa, se acerca a él para evitar que hiciera una locura pero era tarde, smoke empieza a volar mientras que sus escamas se tornan más oscuras, sus ojos blancos y sus cuernos crecen, al terminar la transformación, smoke aterriza y se para junto a manai a mirarla con odio.

Manai intenta tomarlo de la mano para evitar que entei terminara la conexión pero ya era tarde, smoke toma del cuello a manai y la levanta, terrador embiste a smoke y este cae derribado al suelo.

-smoke ¿Qué hiciste?-die terrador molesto.

-el ya no es smoke-dice manai asustada mientras ve como smoke (entei) se levanta del suelo.

-que inteligente hermanita, o debería decir traidora-dice entei en el cuerpo de smoke con una voz grave que resonaba en toda la habitación-no te basto con matar a uno, quieres matar a tu otro hermano-

Manai baja la cabeza triste ante las palabras de entei las cuales le hacían sentir como una asesina.

-no fue mi culpa-dice manai intentando evitar que cayera la primera lagrima.

-¿y de quien fue? ¿De icerad? ¿De tu padre? ¿De quién?-

-¡fue tuya maldito!-grito manai mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro.-¡todo fue tu maldita culpa, él nos abandonó, icerad murió, todo por tu culpa!-

-tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe, el caso es que tú lo mataste-dice entei sin poder evitar una risa maliciosa.-y le contaste mi secreto, de cómo los poseía en su momento de debilidad, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, sé que fuiste tú quien me encerró en esta maldita cárcel y me las pagaras-dice entei furioso con manai.

-¿y qué harás?-grita manai furiosa.

Entei se empieza a reír y manai empieza a sentirse débil, sus piernas ya no le respondían, cayó al suelo de un golpe y su visión se tornaba borrosa.

-¿Qué es más poderoso que un dragón purpura?-dice entei mientras se rasca la barbilla (o al menos la de smoke)-a ya se… una diosa, con lo que absorba de ti y de los elementos, será suficiente para liberarme-

-entei… ya para por favor-suplica manai a duras penas-

Terrador intenta ayudar a manai a levantarse pero es impactado por una bola de energía oscura que lanza smoke que lo estampa contra la pared.

-ya basta por ahora, recupérate, necesito más-dice entei mientras deja de absorber la energía vital de manai para no matarla.

Manai empezaba a recuperarse o al menos su visión se aclaraba. Terrador se levanta eh intenta acercarse a smoke pero este le lanza otra esfera de energía oscura que lo vuelve a lanzar contra la pared.

-no te levantes anciano o tu hija lo pagara-dice entei molesto- por cierto manai, hazme un favor ¿quieres? Mi cría está por llegar a warfang, y me gustaría que lo recibieses, después de todo es tu familia, tal vez sea niño, tal vez sea niña, quien sabe, tal vez te sorprenda-

Smoke cae al suelo exhausto, y empieza a volver a la normalidad, terrador s levanta a dolorido y se acerca a smoke, lo carga en su espalda y luego se acercas a manai.

-si nos traicionas, te mueres-dice terrador serio mientras le extiende la mano a manai.}

Manai toma la mano de terrador y se levanta aun algo cansada y débil, intenta dar un paso hacia adelante para ver a smoke pero se tambalea y tropieza pero terrador la atrapa.

-mejor ve a ver quién es tu sobrino, yo cuido a smoke-dice terrador molesto

Manai sale de la habitación pensando en que pasaría, como haría para descubrir quién era el hijo o hija de entei, como haría para ayudar a smoke, como le enseñaría a spyn y a kreic a usar convexidad si no tenía tiempo, y más importante, como haría para dejar de sentirse mal con ella misma.

Nota: HOLA VOLVI, DEBO ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS EN UNA PC DE MESA Y LUEGO IR AL CYBER A SUBIRLOS, QUE BIEN.

MONDADIENTES: ES UN PEQUEÑO PALILLO DE MADERA PARA LIMPIAR LOS DIENTES (MENSAJE PARA NINA14J)

MAS SOBRE EL REMAKE DE SPYRO:ESTE CONTARA CON NUEVAS TEXTURAS, ILUMINACION Y UN SISTEMA DE AUTOGUARDADO, TAMBIEN UNA BANDA SONORA REMASTERIZADA TODO ESTO PARA ALCANZAR O SUPERAR LAS VENTAS DEL CRASH TWINSANITY TRYLOGI (CREO QUE SE ESCRIBE ASI)

LA CRIA DE ENTEI:VEAMOS SI RESUELVEN EL ACERTIJO, QUIEN ES LA CRIA DE ENTEI, PONDRE A VARIOS DRAGONES PARA QUE USTEDES DECIDAN O ADIVINEN QUIEN ES… ADEMAS, NECESITO EL NOMBRE DE DOS DRAGONES DE OSCURIDAD PARA SACAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPI RAPIDO, EN LOS NOMBRES ES EN LO QUE MAS ME TARDO, POR FAVOR PONER NOMBRE DE DOS DRAGONES OSCUROS, UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER… PLEASE.

ADIOS… CONTINUARA….


	9. capitulo 9

**El hijo de entei.**

(estoy escribiendo desde mi celu y este teclado no tiene ni autocorrector, ni pone asentos, y no tiene la mayoria de los signos ortograficos, no escribo asi aproposito)

manai estaba debil caminando por la gran ciudad de warfang en todo su esplendor, imaginandose como seria el hijo de entei, pero estaba demasiado debil como para ir sola. Se dirigio a la casa de spyro mientras recordaba ese extraño sueño que tuvo sobre aquel dragon tan peculiar, aquel que la habia dejado con un sentimiento extraño, algo que la hacia sentir como en familia.

la dragona llego a casa de spyro caminando debido a que estaba debil como para volar. toco la puerta y spyro le abrio la puerta, el cual se veia algo apurado por salir tambien.

manai estira su cuello y ve que detras de spyro estaban cynder, spyn y smoke aunque estos no se veian tan desesperados por salir asi que decidio preguntar.

-llego en mal momento? van a algun lado?-dice la dragona curiosa mientrad spyro raspaba sus garras contra el suelo algo desesperado.

-si. si, vamos a la entrada, ire a buscar a alguien-dice spyro mientras unas pequeñas chispas electricas salian del suelo que raspaba.

-spyro. o te calmas o te cortos las garras mientras duermes-regaña cynder a spyro y este se calma, pero aun asi estaba algo entusiasmado por ir a la entrada de la ciudad.

-papa, por que tenemos que ir con ustedes?-pregunta spyn molesta-kreic me dijo que fuera hoy a su casa-

-y exactamente para que?-dice cynder algo molesta.

-porque le gusta kreic-dice smoke serio quien ya se veia mejor

spyn se sonroja y golpea a smoke en el brazo y este no puede evitar reirse, aunque manai tenia miedo de que se molestara.

-eso es cierto hija?-dice cynder y spyn solo se sonroja.

-!No! !CLARO QUE NO!-exclama spyn con un fuerte grito y smoke solo se rie.

-nos vamos?-dice spyro inquieto haciendo que mabai recuerde porque vino en primer lugar.

-spyro necesito ayuda-suplica manai y spyro se calma un poco -el hijo de entei llega hoy aqui a warfang, entei me dijo que estaria llegando justo ahora a la entrada de la ciudad-

spyro se preocupa un poco, pero tambien lo ve como la excusa perfecta para irse en ese preciso momento, asi que hiso que todos salieran y luego cerro la puerta.

-entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-

manai sonrie y todos empiezan a caminar hacia la entrada, intentando todos seguirle el paso a spyro, pero parecia que estaba usando su elemento de electricidad para caminar mas rapido, tal como cynder usaba su elemento viento para volar mas rapido, pero habia puntos donde cynder se molestaba y le pisaba la cola para que se detuviera.

al llegar la entrada estaba completamente vacia, nadie estaba esperando a nadie, asi seria mas facil reconocer quien era el descendiente de entei, dandole a manai la seguridad de que el primer dragon que cruzara por esa gran puerta seria definitivamente el hijo de entei o al menos... eso creia.

luego de una hora, varios dragones se veian a la distancia, parecia que vinieran juntos aunque se veian algo distanciados sobre todo uno en especifico.

cuando los dragones se acercaron lo suficiente, entraron uno por uno, esa fue la orden que terrador le habia dado a un guardia que estaba en la entrada que ya se habia enterado de la situacion.

el primer dragon en entrar era el distanciado de todos, tenia un gran manto que lo cubria la mayoria del cuerpo pero se notaba en sus patas que era de un color negro, ese dragon al terminar salio de ahi rapidamente, pasando junto a todos, pero en el momento que paso junto a cynder, se detuvo por completo, cynder sintio un escalofrio mientras oia como el dragon tragaba saliba y luego siguio su camino, dirigiendose hacia el templo dejando a cynder con un extraño presentimiento.

el segundo era un dragon rojo de vientre verde con una caracteristica extraña, su cresta no empezaba en su cabeza, si ni que empezaba en la punta de su nariz hasta la punta de la cola, en su punta de cola se formaba una hoja de color verde hecha de piel con un pequeño agujero, el dragon traia una mochila y no era el dragon mas serio del mundo, de hecho entro con una pequeña sonrisa.

luego entraron dos dragones juntos, parecian ser una pareja joven los cuales se veian muy enamorados, jugando mientras caminaban. el hombre parecia como de treinta o treinta y uno al igual que la mujer, el era de color rojo con un vientre azul y sus cuernos curviados hacia adelante, la mujer era de un azul marino con un vientre azul claro, sus cuernos estaban arqueados hacia abajo y parecian unas lunas filosas. al pasar ya no habia nadie por pasar, pero el guardia los habia detenido a todos ecepto al dragon negro del manto que ya se habia ido.

-nombres y proposito de la visita-dice el guardia serio y el dragon rojo joven no pudo evitar reirse haciendo que el otro dragon rojo se molestase.

-kiren comportate!!!-le dice el dragon rojo con la cresta que empezaba desde su nariz y el dragon joven se mantuvo serio. -lo siento-dice mientras dirige su mirada al guardia -me llamo okren, ella es luna-mientras miran a la dragona- y el es kiren -mientras miran al dragon rojo que sostenia la risa. -venimos por trabajo, o al menos yo, ellos trabajan para mi-explica okren y el guardia los deja seguir su camino.

los tres dragones caminaron y spyro nota como okren miraba a manai y a el de una manera rara mientras que luna solo caminaba junto a kiren perdidamente enamorada.

spyro solo seguia sentado mirando hacia la puerta de la ciudad esperando aun a quien esperaba mientras que manai seguia asustada.

-ok... quien crees que sea?-pregunta spyn curiosa a manai y esta la mira preocupada.

-no lo se... no se si es hombre... no se si es mujer... kiren es rojo, hay dos dragones rojos pero tal vez alla salido a la mama, no se que pensar, ese dragon que estaba cubierto solo salio corriendo, y el mana de todos es bastante normal-dice alterada de la situacion.

manai se sienta y cierra los ojos mientras se rasc la cabeza para pensar cuando escucha a alguien tarareando una cancion, una cancion conocida para manai. ella abre los ojos y ve al dragon azul de sus sueños entrando por la puerta.

-hola manai, lamento haber tardado, estaba bastante lejos-dice el dragon azul y manai retrocede asustada.

-manai quien es el?-pregunta smoke.

-el es... el dragon de mis sueños-dice manai y spyn se rie.

-es tu novio?-pregunta spyn y manai le niega con la cabeza -te gusta?-y manai le vuelve a negar con la cabeza- entonces?-

-soy el dragon que entra en sus sueños para vigilar que entei no lo toque-dice el dragon azul el cual ya se habia acercado lo suficiente-

todos retroceden y el dragon se rie, manai se acerca a el, intenta sentir su mana pero solo se reflejaba ella, era como mirarse en un espejo, no podia sentir su mana.

-como entras en mi sueños?-

-oh claro... -el dragon pasa su mano por su pecho y se revela un talisman purpura (un collar) que manai observa con cuidado, el talisman desaparece al dragon soltarlo. -oye ye ves mas, entei sigue tomando tu energia?-

-como lo sabes?-

-los espio a traves de ti-

-que clase de enfermo espia a las personas sin...-todos se le quedaron mirando a manai y esta solo solto una pequeña risa bastante tonta.

-bueno, ya que estoy aqui, como llegamos al centro de la tierra?-

-para que quieres ir tu al centro de la tierra?-

-tengo... una cuenta pendiente con entei-

-como te llamas?-

-en serio quieres saberlo eh? ok... me llamo cloud, y ustedes son spyro, cynder, spyn y smoke-

-como lo sabes?-dice spyro.

-manai sueña demasiado con ustedes, lamenta lo que les hiso, lamenta lo que le hiso a icerad, y lamenta haber encerrado a entei-

-quien es icerad?-pregunta spyn curiosa.

manai solo se acerca a cloud y lo mira, dandose cuenta de un parecido extraño que tenia el dragon con icerad.

-icerad murio, era mi hermano-dice manai seria.

-pero...-dice spyro pero es interrumpidom

en la entrada de la ciudad se crea un portal de luz que deslumbra a todos, manai retrocede asustada, y todos los siguen ecepto spyro quien se acerco curioso.

-conosco estos portales-

 **continuara...**


	10. capitulo 10

**cloud y bianca**

spyro se acercaba cada vez mas al portal hasta el punto de meter su nariz en el portal.

-!Spyro ven aqui!-le grita cynder a spyro y este lo ignora.

-artesan's home-dice spyro y mete la cabeza en el portal.

todos miran a spyro quien no se movia o al menos la parte que quedaba de el, cynder se acerca a el y lo toma de la cola, lo intenta hacer retroceder pero mueve la cola para que cynder no interviniera.

-SPYRO SAL DE AHI-le grita pero spyro no le hacia caso. -ok, si ese es el caso.

cynder se me la garra en la boca y la saca con una sustancia verde, veneno corrosivo que frota en la espalda de spyro, este se retuerce un poco pero se niega en sacar la cabeza.

cynder estaba a punto de golpear a spyro pero ve como alguien del otro lado lo empuja pero de una manera que molesta a spyro.

Bianca besa a spyro en la mejilla desde el otro lado y lo empuja fuera del portal que llegaba a artesan's home, cuando bianca logra sacr completamente a spyro esta nota la gran diferencia en spyro, bianca le llegaba al pecho cuando ella recordaba spyro le llegaba a la cintura.

-spyro tu... creciste?-dice bianca confundida.

spyro abraza a bianca con cuidado, delicadamente para no lastimarla mientras que cynder la miraba celosa.

cynder empezo a detallar a la coneja, esta tenia ropa de cazadora muy parecida a la de los cheetas (creo que asi se escribe, diganme si no) pero esta era de color negra, tambien tenia una mochila en la espalda a la cual le sobresalia un arco y un par de flechas y sus dos orejas las sostenian una liga, haciendo que pareciera una cola de caballo.

bianca se despega de spyro y el portal se cierra. bianca mira a los lados y ve al terror de los cielos y a los dragones purpuras, luego ve a spyro molesta.

-el terror de los cielos? tu y ella, tuvieron hijos?-dice bianca confundida y spyro sonrie.

-olvide decirtelo?-dice spyro y bianca lo golpea.

-eres un idiota, me has escrito todos estos dias y se te olvido decirme que tuviste hijos... ya no importa-dice bianca molesta y se acerca a cynder.

-hola, soy bianca, amiga de spyro-se presenta pero cynder aun estaba algo molesta.

smoke ve que su mama estaba celosa y solo disimula una pequeña risa, da un paso al frente y aparta a cynder.

-hola, soy smoke, ella es spyn y el terror de los cielos es cynder, mi mama-

-oooohhhh que lindo-dice bianca y smoke se sonroja.-y ellos quienes son?-dice mientras mira a manai y cloud.

-hola soy cloud, como esta artesan's home-dice cloud y bianca la mira confundida.

-has ido alla? esta muy lejos, yo porque tengo los portales-se explica bianca y cloud sonrie.

-nah, eh viajado por todo el mundo, ya visite la tierra de los lobos, skyland, las catacumbas y la isla blanco aunque el cronista no me vio-dice cloud y se empieza a reir.

-pues cuantos años tienes?-pregunta curiosa y clous se torna serio.

-no importa, ya me voy-dice cloud y se da la vuelta, intenta caminar pero manai congela su cuerpo bloqueando los flujos de mana de su cuerpo.

-cuantos años tienes?-pregunta manai molesta

cloud se empieza a reir y un pequeño destello verde sale de su cuerpo, empieza a moverse, se acerca a manai y le da un beso en la frente.

-buen intento linda, dije... ya me voy-

cloud se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar, spyro intenta detenerlo pero al acercarse, otro destello rodea a cloud, cada vez que spyro lo tocaba solo se quemaba.

spyro se habia rendido, en el mometo que se detuvo cloud se detuvo y sonrio.

-si me pides que me detenga, lo hago-dice cloud y manai lo mira confundida -que esperas?-

manai solo pensaba, sus poderes eran extraños, y no podia sentir su mana, aunque no podia sacarse de la mente que el era icerad, la misma actitud que exponia arrogancia pero en el fondo se notaba como se preocupaba por los demas, adenas ese beso en la frente era igual al que icerad le daba cuando se sentia mal.

-MANAI, ME CANSO-grita cloud y manai sale de su trance mental y lo mira.

-tu.. detente, ven aqui-dice manai nerviosa y cloud camina hasta ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-otra cosa mi lady-dice con un tono dulce -aun duermes en el bosque?-

-eh... yo...-

-no se para que te pregunto, se todo sobre ti-

-como?-

-nunca me alejo de ti, a menos que tenga trabajo, tu me necesitas y yo a ti-dice clud y manai se confunde luego mira a los demas en busca de respuestas pero estos se veian mas confundidos que ella.

-oigan! quiero descansar spyro, me dijiste que podia quedarme contigo-dice bianca y spyro se acerca a ella.

-lo que digas pero hay un detalle...-dice spyro y bianca se molesta, lo mira con ira y spyro solo se rie.

-no te quedas conmigo, si no con mis padres-dice spyro y bianca se sorprende, luego vuelve a golpear a spyro.

-idiota... otra cosa que no me hayas dicho, tu eras huerfano o al menos no tenias padres dragones-le grita bianca a spyro.

-si, por cierto, mi papa es... malefor-

-!QUE!?-.

-calma, no te hace bien gritar, el es bueno, ademas tambien esta mi mama-

-si el terror de los cielos no fuera tu mujer pensaria que es tu mama-dice bianca molesta y spyro sonrie, cynder ya molesta de ver se acerca.

-spyro, exactamente quien es ella?-

-oh claro, ella es una vieja amiga... la novia de hunter para ser exacto-

cynder se confunde, mira extrañada a bianca y esta le sonrie, luego ve a spyro y dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-es un conejo-

-y? la verdad no importa la especie, si quieres estar con alguien te haga feliz, los demas se pueden ir a la...-spyro le tapa la boca a bianca.

-mis hijos estan presentes-dice spyro mientras se los señala y le quita la mano de la boca.

-ok, solo vamonos-

bianca se sube en spyro como si fuese un caballo pero se lastima con la cresta filosa de spyro.

-retrae-dice bianca y spyro sonrie.

-estas bromeando, bajate-

bianca se baja y luego vuelve a sonreir, mientras que cloud seguia hablando con manai pero en secreto, cloud le susurraba a manai sin que nadie lo notara.

-muy bien, vamonos-dice cloud y spyro lo ve confundido.

-a donde vas?-

-me quedo con manai y con ustedes hasta matar a entei-dice clous seguro de si mismo.

-manai?-dice spyro pero manai estaba seria.

-si... spyro me haces un favor... puedo dormir en tu casa o... en la de malefor-pregunta manai seria.

-si, en mi casa no hay espacio pero, tal vez malefor-

-nos podemos ir?-dice bianca ya molesta.

todos empiezan a caminar pero un topo los detiene, le entrega una carta a cynder, esta la bare y la lee, luega mira a spyn y a smoke molesta y estos se asustan.

-que hicieron?-dice molesta haciendo que spyn y smoke se miren entre si-por que los guardianes quieren que vaya con ustedes al templo-

smoke se preocupa por el mientras que spyn solo se confunde, intentando recordar algo que hiso mal pero... nada.

-spyro, voy a casa como en una hora, vete tu, yo me llevo a estos dos-dice molesta y empieza a caminar haciendo que ambos la sigan.

spyro, bianca, manai y cloud caminan hasta la casa de malefor, bianca admira el gran tamaño de la casa aunque se le pasa rapido el asombro, spyro toca la puerta y malefor la abre. bianca creia que era una broma, pero ahi estaba, el maestro oscuro vivo y padre del que alguna vez lo detuvo, pero ahora era solo un hombre de familia.

-ya llego, pasa-dice malefor mientras le da espacio a bianca para que pase.

esta entra y mira la casa por dentro, luego mira a netheira y esta nota el parecido con spyro, los mismos lindos cuernos que acabaron con la vida de cientos de ovejas en artesan's home.

-bueno, arriba esta tu habitacion, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-dice netheira y bianca se entristese.

-espero no sea por mucho... ese maldito-dice bianca molesta y todos la miran confundidos.

-oye, que te pasa?-le pregunta spyro y esta vuelve a sonreir.

-nada, nada, es solo que... luego te cuento, ahora quiero descansar... y comer, en serio tengo mucha hambre, un hambre por dos-

-si te entiendo, falta poco para comer-dice malefor haciendo que bianca sonria.

-otra cosa papa, ellos dos tambien se pueden quedar?-pregunta spyro algo inseguro de no saber quien era cloud pero como manai confiaba en el, podia intentarlo.

-si claro, siempre y cuando no hagan ruido de noche y dejen dormir, no hay problema-dice malefor y manai se sonroja.

-No.n...o yo... el no... no es nadie-dice manai avergonzada por el malentendido.

-oye ya me voy, esta bien?-dice spyro y malefoe le asiente con la cabeza-

-adios hijo-dice netheira, spyro se despide y sale de la casa.

 **EN EL TEMPLO.**

cynder entra molesta junto con spyn y smoke a la sala de los guadianes, pero antes de poder hablar ve al dragon de la tunica negra que lo cubria completamente hablando con los guardianes.

-cynder pasa, ustedes por favor esperen en la sala de entrenamiento-dice cyril y spyn y smoke abren la puerta y ven a las hijas de los guardianes asi que entran a jugar con ellas.

-para que me llamaron?-pregunta cynder cynder y todos los guardianes ven al dragon de la tunica.

-cynder el es el comandante de la ciudad se dragones negros, se llama drake (dreic) el nos pidio informacion personal tuya y se la dimos-dice terrador y cynder se molesta.

-y quien les da la autoridad para entregar mi informacion?-

-tecnicamente el merece saber todo sobre ti-dice volteer y cyril le pisa la cola por bocon.

-habla con el-dice terrador y el dragon del manto voltea a mirarla.

-y tu que? por que quieres saber de mi?-pregunta cynder molesta y el dragon sonrie.

-eres hermosa... te pareces a alguien que amo-dice el dragon y cynder retrocede.

-ok enfermo, yo me voy-

-cynder, me ignoraras?-dice el dragon y cynder lo mira confundida.

-no te conosco idiota-

-como se llaman tus hijos?-

-no es tu problema-

-no me presentas a mis nietos?-

cynder se sorprende y luego se molesta, se da la vuelta e intenta buscar a spyn y a smoke para irse pero el dragon le pisa la cola y se quita el manto, cynder voltea molesta dispuesta a golpearlo pero lo mira y era como verse en un espejo opuesto.

el dragon era negro, vientre azul, seis cuernos y su punta de cola era una daga igual a la de cynder, ella no sabia que pensar.

-ahora si me escucharas?-dice drake y cynder le arrebata su cola de su mano.

-no me interesa quien seas...-

-cynder, el es tu padre, el dia que tu desaparesiste, empezo a aparecer el terror de los cielos, el es tu padre-dice volteer mientras aparta su cola para que cyril no se la pise.

-y eso que? se nota que me estaba buscando, no soy el terror de los cielos desde los 10 y ahora es que me encuentras-

-cynder, te metiste a vivir con el amor de tu infancia en una cueva desde los dieciseis, como esperabas que te encontrara?-dice drake y cynder mira a los guardianes molesta. -quieres conocer a tu madre?-dice el dragon feliz.

-yo... si... no lo se... como es ella?-

-un dolor de cabeza andante, gruñon, griton, me regaña cada cinco segundos de mi vida y... no puedo vivir sin ella. me presentas a tus hijos?-

-yo... ok, NIÑOS!-grita cynder y ambos salen de la sala de entrenamiento mirando a los dos dragones negros confundidos.

 **continuara...**

hola que tal gente, debo recordar que mi celu no tiene autocorreptor en el fanfic y eso que es un samsung galaxy nueve (ok estoy presumiendo) mencione mucho artesan's home porque... alguna vez soñaron con jugar spyro the dragon, ripto rage o year of the dragon pero no pueden porque no tienen ps1, bueno eso se acabo, quiero que busque en yourube mi canal, se llama dragon purpura, tengo una foto de spyro y la mujer zorro que olvise su nombre. subi un video de como jugar spyro the dragon en el celular... SI...

otra cosa, ya drake no es sospechoso, quien sera el hijo de entei, sera cloud, okren, kiren o luna, o tal vez alguien que no eh incluido...

adios.


	11. capitulo 11

QUIEN ES CLOUD?

manai entra en la habitacion que les indicaron malefor y netheira, se recuesta en la cama y nota que es mucho mas comoda que el suelo en el que aconstumbra dormir, se acurruca e intenta dormir un poco pero tocan la puerta y la sacan de su comodidad, obligandola a levantarse y abrirla, cuanda abre la puerta ve a cloud y la vuelve a cerrar, clood insiste en tocar pero manai lo ignora, se vuelve a recostar y cloud abre la puerta.

-como entraste?-dice manai confundida, estaba segura de que cerro la puerta.

-olvidaste ponerle seguro-dice cloud sin poder evita una pequeña risa

manai golpea su cabeza con la cama y luego mira a cloud quien estaba sonriente, dandole un extraño sentimiento.

-que quieres?-pregunta de mala gana y cloud frunce el ceño algo molesto.

-no puedo hacerte compañia?-pregunta para hacer sentir mejor a la dragona ya que el sabia lo que estaba pansando.

-no gracias... me gusta estar sola-responde de mala gana mientras baja la cabeza hacia la cama

-que hay de icerad-

cloud pronuncia ese nombre y manai se levanta molesta, se le para en frente y antes de poder decirle algo este le sonrie haciendo que olvide su enojo por momento.

-se que te molesta que hable de el pero...-

manai tenia que asegurse de una vez por todas si el era el hijo de entei, y como haria eso? su inmortalidad, si lo lastimaba el se regeneraria y lo probaria. manai levanta su mano y la frota por el rostro de cloud, este la mira confundida, manai niega por un momento pero solo deja caer su garra dejandole un arañazo a cloud en la mejilla el cual se cubre rapidamente.

-manai que te pasa?-le grita mientras se cubria la herida por completo, manai intenta quitarle la mano de la mejilla pero cloud no lo deja. -!no soy el maldito hijo de kiren!- le grita haciendo que manai se moleste.

-enseñame la herida-exige manai y cloud le niega con la cabeza. -enseñamela ahora-sigue insistiendo manai y cloud la ignora

-mejor me voy niña-dice molesto.

cloud intenta salir pero manai le cierra la puerta y salta sobre el. derribandolo, pero por mas que tratara de quitar su mano de la herida no podia.

-manai detente-mientras gira a manai quedando sobre ella y sosteniendo sus dos brazos contra el suelo, en ese momento manai noto como la herida de cloud se regeneraba hasta el punto de nunca haber estado ahi.

-tu... tu eres el hijo de entei-manai intenta safarce pero cloud no la deja y la apreta mas fuerte.- MALEFOR!!! MALE...-grita manai pero cloud le tapa la boca

-dejame... explicarte-mientras luchaba con manai -tu... me diste mi... inmortalidad-

manai se calma al punto de no moverse y cloud la suelta despacio, se levanta y le extiende la mano pero manai la rechaza y se levanta por su cuenta.

-como que yo te di tu inmortalidad?-pregunta manai mas calmada, sin tener idea de lo que dijo cloud. -cuantos años tienes?-

-no se... perdi la cuenta hace unos siglos, tu recuerdas tu edad?-pregunta cloud para demostrar que no mentia

-no pero... explicate ahora-exige manai seria y cloud se rie.

-manai no intentes ser alguien que no eres, te conosco, eres dulce, sensible, amable y una niña en el interior, una niña que solo quiere a su papa- dice con un tono sereno pero solo hacia sentir triste a manai.

manai baja la cabeza triste y cloud se la levanta usando su dedo indice, la mira a los ojos y se acerca un poco.

-todo saldra bien, yo me encargare de entei, tu solo mantente con vida- cloud empieza a dudar un momento, no estaba seguro de decirselo a manai pero al final decidio hacerlo -tu y yo compartimos la misma vida entiendes... si tu mueres, yo tambien-se explica pero manai no entiende lo que dice.

-explicame como te di la inmortalidad-dice aun algo desconfiada de el.

-debo hacerlo ahora? tengo hambre-dice cloud inocenemente y manai se molesta pero antes de poder decir algo su estomago empieza a crugir.

cloud de empieza a reir y manai se sonroja avergonzada, al ver que su risa molestaba a manai este se detuvo.

-escuchame, en este momento eres lo mas importante para mi, estoy a tus ordenes-le da a entender pero nota en la expresion de manai que estaba confundida.

-por que?-pregunta manai al ver que clod estafa dispuesto a ser su esclavo.

-tu me diste esta vida, asi que es tuya, soy todo tuyo de pies a cabeza-dice de una manera coqueta y manai se sonroja y se aleja de el dandole a enterder que preferia tenerlo lejos.

manai sale de la habitacion para alejarse de cloud a quien consideraba molesto, pero este le seguia, camino hasta la cocina donde iban a comer, todos estaban ahi. bianca, malefor y nerheira pero manai noto que era carne lo que iban a comer y solo uso una excusa para no despreciar la generosidad de los dragones.

-no tengo hambre, tengo sueño me voy a dormir-miente manai para no tener que comer, se la vuelta y se dirige a su cuarto.

cloud se empezo a reir, se acerco a netheira le pregunto un par de cosas, luego tomo varios objetos de la cocina y se dirigio a la habitacion donde estaba manai, abrio la puerta con delicadesa pero se detuvo al oir las quejas de aquella dragona tan peculiar.

-!que hambreeeee!-ahogo un grito en su almohada mientras su estomago crujia.

cloud entra y manai lo mira algo molesta y nota que habia traido algunas frutas y un pañuelo muy colorido, algo descorsentada se evanto y se acerco a el, con la esperanza de que las frutas fueran para ella. intento tomarlas pero cloud se las alejo solo para oncluirla en un pequeño juego, hiso que se sentara en la cama y luego le explico las reglas.

-escucha muy bien, tienes hambre, si quieres comer debes jugar-. manai duda por un momento los extraños deseos de aquel dragon pero su estomago no se lo permitiria, de mala gana acepto, asintiendo con la cabeza.-primero dejame vendarte los ojos.-esta vez la dragona se nego pero su estomago seguia reclamandole comida dejandole solo aceptar las propuestas de cloud.

cloud le cenda los ojos con el pañuelo. usando su garra corta las frutas en trozos y los introduce en un tazon mas o una pequeña sorpresa que le daria a manai.

-ok... probaras lo que te de y me diras que fruta es, esta bien?-pregunta con un tono suave y manai asiente con la cabeza.

manai abre la boca y siente un sabor dulce introduciendose en su paladar, un sabor que ella conocia bien, era un trozo de manzana, luego saboreo una pequeña fruta amarga, era un mora; duraron un rato repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que solo quedaba un trozo en el tazon.

cloud lo toma con su garra dudando si de hacerle eso a manai, sabiendo lo que ella pensaba sobre ese tema, arriesgandose de que ella lo odie o al menos mas de lo que lo hacia ahora.

-que estas esperando? tengo hambre-dice manai y cloud acerca el trozo de comida pero luego lo aleja.

-me diras que es esto y por favor... no me odies-cloud introduce rapidamente el trozo de comida en la boca de manai, esta lo saborea y era un sabor nuevo, algo distinto a todo lo que habia probado, era suave, muy jugoso y con un pequeño toque salado. manai lo traga satisfecha con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sin saber que era eso que habia probado, curiosa decide preguntarle a cloud aunque la respuesta no le gustara en lo absoluto.

-que es? de donde la sacaste? tienes mas?-pregunta ansiosa mientras con su mano buscama mas en el tazon pero este estaba vacio, o al menos no por completo, ya que mientras buscaba, lo unico que encontro fue una mano escamosa, la mano de cloud quien la sujeto para que ella no lo soltara.

-manai tu-. cloud duda un momento pero igual le confiesa.-acabas d probar lo que es... la carne del ciervo-

cloud siente como los huesos de sus manos se empiezan a agrietar del fuerte apreton que le habia dado manai mientras su expresion cambiaba drasticamente de feliz a furiosa, se arranca la venda de los ojos y luego toma del cuello a cloud.

-me hiciste comer carne-le reclama mientras aretaba mas fuerte haciendo que cloud se ahogara pero por mas aire que le faltara este no luchaba por safarce.

-pero te gusto, no?-dice entre risas y asficcias (olvide como se escribe o_O am sorry no recuerdo como es y eh estado luchando)

-maldito, por culpa de un ciervo me pelee con icerad antes de que muriera y tu me pones a comer uno... esta mañana salve un ciervo, maldito, maldito-dice mientras se quebraba en llanto.

lo suelta y se tira en la cama a llorar, cloud se sentia mal por dentro; se sienta en la cama, frota su mano por la espalda de manai pero se quema con un aura negativa liberada por ella.

-perdon, no sabia que era tan malo para ti comer carne, ademas no es malo comer carne-

-por que no?-dice aun molesta con lagrima en su rostro.

-te explico, si los depredadores no cazaran hubiera sobrepoblacion de especie, lo cual provocaria una falta de territorio en varias zonas debido a exceso de vida salvaje-

-y eso que?-

-no te explique bien-piensa un momento, se rasca la cabeza y luego la mira- sabias que los ciervos comen dragones?-

-que?-

-si, los dragones al morir convieren una tierra normal en tierra fertil, lo que hace que cresca el pasto, el pasto es comido por los ciervos y los dragones nos comemos al ciervo es... un circulo vicioso pero... el mundo permanece en equilibrio... ya entiendes?-.

manai lo piensa un poco, voltea la mirada y se recuesta, sin dirigirle la mirada a cloud quien solo queria ayudarla.

cloud sale de la habitacion triste, camina hasta la cocina y se sienta a comer solo, todos habian terminado y solo quedaba el plato con comida de manai para hacerle compañia...

 **hola bros, como estan... la verdad yo estoy mal, ahora odio skylanders aun mas, no me mal entiendan, si a ustedes les gusta bien, no quiero ofender a nadie pero... hace dias estaba investigando mas sobre spyro treasure trylogi y descubri algo que me molesto.**

 **hace tiempo en el 2013, un joven le propuso una idea activision, este era un juego MMO de spyro, iba a ser la continuacion de the legend of spyro, se llamaria spyro kingdom (creo que asi se escribe reino en ingles) este iba a ser un juego con spyro adulto, a ver como seguia la historia pero (esto es lo que me molesta) activision le vio mas ganancia a un juego el cual tendrias que comprar figuras coleccionables con las cuales podias jugar en "skylanders" la idea de spyro kingdom fue borrada, despues de mas del 50% de produccion de este, el cual ya tenia un demo pero tambien fue borrado... otra cosa que me molesta es que spyro iba a tener una pelicula la cual se titularia "the legend of spyro 3D" pero los desarrolladores le vieron mas "potencial" al personaje y decidieron incluirlo en "skylanders" disculoen mi palabra pero... QUE MIERDA ESTABAN PENSANDO ESAS BESTIAS DE ACTIVISION... para no incluir otra palabra extra por asi decirlo, bueni se que mis problemas no les importan asi que adios, suertes en sus vidas.**


	12. capitulo 12

**D** **ecisiones dificiles.**

cynder estaba en la habitacion de los guardianes frente al dragon que ellos, afirmaban su padre. el dragon observaba a los dos hijos de cynder y noto el color purpura tan peculiar, ya dandole a conocer quien era su "yerno".

el dragon se acerco un poco a los hijos de cynder con una sonrisa, smoke solo lo miraba mientras tenia su tipica expresion seria y spyn su expresion feliz que mantenia cada vez que podia.

-hola niños, como se llaman?-pregunta de una manera cortes pero ambos se quedan callados mirando a cynder, esta le asiente con la cabeza y estos se sienten un poco mas comodos ante la situacion.

-soy spyn, y tu? quien eres?-pregunta de manera inocente con una sonrisa en su rostro pero aquel dragon se torna serio. luego mira al otro hijo de cynder, este parecias ser mas serio.

-me llamo smoke-dice serio, el dragon esperaba mas y solo se quedo callado un momento, luego rompio el silencio.

-no quieres saber como me llamo?-pregunta extrañado del comportamiento del joven.

-si supieras lo que estoy pensando, estuviera castigado-dice de manera arrogante y drake sonrie.

-me gusta tu actitud-

el dragon se endereza, se para firme y luego mira a cynder, le hace una seña hacia los niños, esta no la entiende y solo pone cara de confudida, de nuevo drake le hace una seña pero aun no entendia, drake suelta un gran suspiro y mira a los niños.

-niños, yo soy su abuelo-dice el dragon pero ninguno de sus nietos parece sorprendido, lo cual no era la expresion que esperaba.

-y eso que? quieres un abrazo o un premio?-dice smoke y el dragob frunce el entreceño.

-sin ofender pero es obvio, ademas en nuestra familia hay mas de una sorpresa a diario-dice spyn intentando hacer que el dragon olvide su enojo lo cual funciona.

drake voltea a mirar a cynder quien estaba pensativa; se acerca un poco, le chasquea los dedos en frente y esta sale de su mente algo confundida pero ansiosa.

-mi mama, quien es?-dice rapidamente y el dragon solo se rie en voz baja.

-te reto a conservar esa expresion despues de conocerla-dice drake en forma de burla hacia darcy. -ven conmigo, vamos a la ciudad donde esta- le propone drake, cynder lo piensa un momento, recuerda a entei, manai y todas las cosas que estaban pasando y prefirio negarse.

-no... puedo. perdon, estoy ocupada ahora-

-sera rapido, menos de una semana, dos dias para llegar-dice mientras con los dedos cuenta dos- un dia para quedarnos y dos dias para volver-le suplica drake (pues le suplico)- por favor, necesito qie vengas conmigo.-

drake pone a dudar a cynder, despues de todo era poco tiempo y podria llevarse a spyro, smoke y spyn con ella o al menos... eso penso.

-pero... solo dragones negros entran a la ciudad, sin ecepcion-le dice drake a cynder y spyn se desiluciona mientras que a smoke le daba igual.

-o no... no dejare a spyn y a spyro solos-cynder prefirio mejor no ir pero smoke le dio un pequeño empujon.

-ve a conocer a tu madre, ademas que podria pasar si te vas?-pregunta smoke con una sonrisa haciendo que cynder acceda a ir.

-esta bien, vamos a casa a buscar unas cosas. nos vamos-dice cynder segura pero terrador no dejaria salir de la ciudad a smoke.

-no, smoke se queda-dice el guandian de tierra desprendiendo seriedad y cynder solo rie.

-y quien te dio la autoridas sobre mi hijo para decirle que hacer?-pregunta sin poder evitar reirse.

terrador saca un documento y se lo da a cynder haciendo que esta quede enojada.

-su papa, el me dio autoridad sobre smoke, legalmente soy su tutor y debe consultarme antes de hacer todo-

-ese imbecil esta muerto... ademas, si smoke quiere ir que vaya-dice segura de que smoke la preferiria a ella.

terrador y cynder miraban a smoke obligandole a tomar una decision, algo que lo hacia sentir presionado, incomodo consigo mismo en especial porque no iba a salir de la ciudad, aunque tenia mas miedo de lo que le hiciera cynder.

-ah, yooo... yo... perdon mama, no puedo ir-dice con la cabeza abajo y cynder se molesta un poco.

-por que? espero tengas una excusa-dice molesta y smoke suelta la primera excusa que se le ocurre, aunque eso significa revelar uno de sus pequeños secretos.

-me quedo en casa de mika-cynder mira confundida a smoke y este le sonrie.

-por?-

-se lo prometi a mikhail-

-y exactamente por que?-

-porque me regalo una pulsera que dice "de ella"-

spyn se empieza a reir, drake tampoco pude evitarlo, seguido de cynder quien al menos si se contubo.

-y por que no habias dicho que tenias novia?-

-por que no nos dicen quien es su favorito-

cynder apreta los dientes y drake se comienza a reir.

-touche, te mato cynder-dice drake y cynder comienza a pensar en que haria (haria lleva acento en la i y no puedo ponerselo)

rapidamente se le prendio el foco a cynder, sonrio de una manera maliciosa y luego miro a smoke quien ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-ok, te quedas con mika, le dire a tu papa qie no te deje entrar en la casa, y spyn me dira si te deja pasar-

-no soy soplona-dice spyn y cynder se le para enfrente mirandola a los ojos de una manera fria.

-lo haras-

-si si si, seguro, soy tu soplona-

-perfecto, hay que irnos-

 **en casa de malefor.**

estaba cloud comiendo solo en la cocina, sintiendo la soledad de las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban, sintiendose mal por haber dejado a manai llorando en la habitacion, tanto se sentia mal que habia perdido el apetito.

no habia comido ni una cuarta parte cuando se levanto, se aparto de la mesa, intento subir las escaleras pero se detuvo al ver que manai bajaba las escaleras ya sintiendose mejor.

manai bajo las escaleras y cloud la siguio para disculparse, intento decirle que lo sentia pero manai no lo dejo hablar, se sento junto a su plato de comida y lo miro por un momento.

-dices que esta bien comer carne-dice manai triste, y cloud se confunde. -solo asiente con la cabeza, no hables-

cloud asiente con la cabeza mientras manai seguia mirando el plato, pensativa si deberia o no hacerlo, de verdad estaba considerando comer carne, algo dificil de creer hasta para ella.

manai seguia y seguia pensando, estara bien de verdad comer carne? seria bueno para ella probar algo nuevo.

luego de mucho meditar, decidio no hacerlo, se intento levantar pero clod no la dejo, la mantuco en la silla.

-no te vas- mientras la sienta, esta se niega pero cloud la suelta. -no te obligare a nada, es por ti, hazlo-

manai miraba el plato pensativa, por ella nunca lo probaria solo se quedaria pensando asi que cloud decidio actuar, tomo un pequeño trozo de carne con su garra y se lo acerco, esta se alejo y cloud usa su otra mano para sostener su nuca.

-solo pruebalo, se veia que te gustaba, no lo niegues prueba-

manai se detuvo de pelear, cloud la suelta y le acerca el trozo de carne, manai lo olfatea y luego se aleja.

-huele bien pero... no me gusta matar-

-y a quien mataras? alguien mas lo mato, no tu entiendes, tu solo comes por vivir, ahora come-

cloud le acerca mas el trozo de carne, esta se acerca mientras dudaba de si hacerlo o no, se acerco hasta tenerlo en los labios pero se negaba en abrir la boca, cloud empuja un poco hasta que la carne estuviera en su boca, manai se arrepiente, intenta escupirlo pero cloud le tapa la boca.

-come, come-

manai empieza a masticar y a saborear la carne salada y jugosa, la cual le gustaba mucho a manai pero se sentia mal comiendola, mientras lo hacia, imaginaba al ciervo al que le pertenecia la carne, si tenia familia, hijos que necesitaban de el o ella, tanto penso que no se dio de cuenta cuando trago y tenia otro trozo de carne en la boca.

-ves, no esta mal-dice cloud y manai se molesta.

-ni una palabra de esto-

 **hola, feliz cumple años alex caprisiani, o como ustedes lo conocen** **SCP-093-A3.**

 **bueno acortemos esto, no tengo nada que decir ecepto que me compre el libro it (eso) de stephen king.**

 **adios**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Despedida.**

Manai terminó de comer, aún sintiéndose mal por haber disfrutado de la carne de aquel animal, incluso pensaba en regresar y no comerlo, pero regresar en el tiempo es imposible, ni el cronista tiene ese poder.

Ya era tarde, el sol acariciaba las colinas ocultandose en el horizonte, trayendo la helada noche, púes el invierno estaba cerca, cada vez más se sentia el frío, causando que la dragona quisiera reposar en su cama cubierta con las sabanas (cobijas, mantas, como les digan) mas calientes que estuvieran a su disposición, se dividió a descansar para tener suficiente energía par el arduo día que le tocaba afrontar al día siguiente, se levanto su lugar y caminó hasta las escaleras.

Cloud había olvidado por completo recordarle a manai qué Malefor no estaba percatado de quién era la dragona y que el se molestaria al enterarse de que ella era aegis, quien lo estuvo molestando durante toda su vida, hasta el punto que quiso destruir la tierra.

Manai subía las escaleras lentamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del silencio, hasta que cloud lo rompió, perturbando su paz.

-eh... Manai, ¿ya le dijiste a Malefor quién eres?-pregunta, haciendo que esta se preocupé.

-¿spyro no lo hizo? -

Cloud le niega con la cabeza, y esta se preocupa aún más, se pasa la mano por la cara para pensar pero estaba muy cansada, solo quería dormir un poco, se acerco a cloud y le pidió que no dijera nada.

-por lo que mas quieras. No digas nada, por favor-

-esta bien, lo hare por lo que mas quiero- dice mientras la mira directo a los ojos haciendo qie está se sonroje.

Un poco avergonzada de lo qué dijo cloud, provocó que saliera corriendo a su habitación y se encerrara a esperar que le bajara lo colorido del rostro, mientras se preguntaba que le estaba pasando, ¿por que se sentía tan diferente junto a cloud? Tal vez por el hecho de que se parecía a icerad la hacía sentir con su familia de nuevo. Pero sea lo que sea, decidió consultarlo con la almohada, dejandose caer a la cama, cubriendose con una manta, entrando en su lugar feliz, en ese lugar en el que podía estar aún con icerad, su mente.

 **En** **casa de spyro.**

Cynder ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa, detrás suyo estaban sus hijos y drake, quien veia la casa detalladamente, se podía decir mucho según el lugar donde vives, con una pequeña asentada de cabeza aceptó el lugar donde vivía su hija.

Spyro abre la puerta, sonrió al ver que era cynder pero esta no estaba feliz, estaba furiosa con spyro por no haberle contado nada sobre su arreglo con terradorterrador. Cynder pasó a su casa empujando a spyro, este nota el extraño comportamiento de la dragona y luego nota al dragón que trajo con ella.

-¿quien es... -

-callate imbecil, explica esto-cynder le enseña el papel (o al menos una copia) del documento que terrador le habia entregado, spyro lo toma, lo lee detenidamente y luego mira a cynder confundido.

-¿qué con esto? -

-por culpa de eso que firmaste smoke no ira conmigo-

-no voy porque no quiero. Fue mi decisión, no lo culpes a el-interviene smoke anes de que a cynder le de un ataque.

-momento "ir", ¿a donde?-

Cynder baja la cabeza y suelta un gran suspiro, toma la mano de drake, lo acerca a spyro, justo enfrenté de el.

-papá, spyro. Spyro, papá-

-es una broma ¿verdad?-

-ojala... No es broma, es mi papa, me voy con el a conocer a mi mama-se explica cynder haciendo que spyro se sienta mas aliviado, aunque la idea de irse no le parecia muy buena.

-voy contigo-

-no, no puedes entrar a la ciudad, solo dragones negros-

-¿qué? ¿por qué?-

-¿eso importa?-interviene drake y spyro lo mira detalladamente. Ahoga una pequeña carcajada mientras se tapa la boca usando su mano.

-¿qué es tan gracioso?-pregunta molesto.

-si no fuera por tu estomago azúl y tu voz gruesa, te juro que te confundo con cynder-

-cynder nos vamos, no me agradan las fresas-dice drake y spyro se molesta.

Se acerca a el y se le para enfrente, tornandose serió.

-¿y qué vas a hacer si no se va?-pregunta serio, cynder gira los ojos y luego se mete en medio de los dos, empujando a ambos con cada mano.

-no tienes elección, se va conmigo y punto-dice de manera autoritaria.

-te reto a sacarla de aquí-

Cynder ya se estaba artando de los dos, molesta los toma de los cuernos y los somete en el suelo, dejandolos precionados entre sus manos y el suelo.

-¿dejaron de discutir señoritas, ninguno tiene control sobré mí, yo soy mi propia dueña-interviene cynder, ambos se calman y esta los suelta, se levantan del suelo y ambos miran a cynder.

-habla-dice spyro.

-¿que? -dice confundida.

-decide, ¿te quedas o te vienés? -pregunta drake.

Cynder los mira a ambos, no queria dejar a spyro, pero quería conocer a su mamá, la decisión era bastante difícil, hasta que escucho un suspiró, el cuál provenia de spyro, quién la empuja hacía drake.

-veté-dice spyro deprimido mirando abajo.

-¿que? -

-vete, tu me apoyase con mis padres, es mi deber hacer lo mismo... Vete-dice deprimido.

Cynder lo abraza, y lo acaricia con su cuello en señal de agradecimiento, drake voltea hacia otro lado hasta qué se separaran, cuándo por fin pasó, cynder se acerco a drake.

-¿nos vamos? -dice cynder con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿podemos quedarnos hoy si hací lo deseas? -dice drake de una manera compadeciente hacia spyro.

-¿en serió? Ok... -luego recuerda que ko había espació en la casa para drake, solo había una solución, cynder mira a spyn y smoke y se empieza a reir de una mabera apenada. -niños ¿pueden dormir juntos hoy? Por favor-

-no-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, y cynder s molesta.

-lo dire de nuevo, ¿pueden dormir juntos hoy?-dice molesta y estos asienten con la cabeza.

Spyro da un gran bostezo, al saber que ya era tardé, directamene se fue a su cuarto sin dar explicaciones pero se detuvo al final de las escaleras.

-oh cierto... Bianca viene mañana a traerme unas cosas, y también saldremos por la ciudad, la quiere conocer-se explica spyro, cynder se mohesta un poco.

-¿y hunter?-

-Bianca esta peleada con el, ¿por qué creés que vino?-

-¿que? No me dijiste qué... -

-a dormir niños, se van conmigo mañana-interrumpe spyro a cynder

-oye no... -

-buenas noches-vuelve a interrumpir spyro y se va directo a su cuarto, mientras que spyn y smoke lo seguían.

-es un idiota-dice drake y cynder lo mira molesta.

-solo yo puedo burlarme de él, no lo molestes-defiende cynder a spyro.

-no, soy su suegro, es mi trabajo amargarle la vida-

-mi suegro no es así-

-no te pregunte por el- cynder se molesta un poco, pero tambien estaba cansada, cerro los ojos un momento y los abrio de nuevo al sentir a drake, quien le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-ve a despedirte de él, esun largo viajé, te hara falta-

Cynder le sonríe, lo lleva hasta yna habitación donde se tira en la cama, luego entra a su habitación donde spyro estaba mas que roncando, cynder se acerca a el, le da un beso en la mejilla, ese sonrie, la toma de los brazos y la sube sobré ella.

-¿Creíste que te ibas sin despedirte?-pregunta spyro mientras la acerca a el.

-contaba conque estuvieras despierto-

Spyro besa a cynder y luego la gira, ahora spyro estaba sobre cynder, cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro...

(Me detengo aquí para no clasificarlo M).

 **En casa de Malefor.**

Manai estaba dormida pacíficamente, pero cloud aun tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle, se acerco a ella, la toco un par de veces en el rostro, esta despierta molesta y lo mira, pero cloud no pudo evitar reírse de la cara que puso.

-¿que quieres?-pregunta molesta.

-solo queria hacerte una pregunta-manai se molesta con lo que le dice, pero al saber como es el comportamiento de clod, decide no preguntar.

-pero rapido-

-¿cual es tu signo de puntuación favorito? -

-¿que clase de pregunta es esa? -

-solo es curiosidad, vamos responde y yo te dire el mío-

-no se... el punto, porqué termina conversaciones.-

-mmm, que bien, es mio es la coma, hace maravillas, sabías que no es lo mismo decir, te deseó buenas noches, a decir: te deseo, buenas noches. -

Manai se vuelve a sonrojar, se cubre con sus sabanas y lo ignora.

-bueno ya me voy-cloud llega a la puerta pero antes de irse y cerrarla, asoma la cabeza y sonrie- te deseo, buenas noches -

Cloud se va, y manai piensa en lo qué dijo, no sabía muy bien a que se refería, lo dijo un poco rápido y no supo si tenía coma o no, pero no le dio mucha importancia, siguió durmiendo.

Mientras que afuera del cuarto cloud, pasa su mano por el pecho, revela el collar con una sonrisa y lo frota, de este empieza a brotar una luz que lo hace reír.

-veamos que hay para hoy-

 **Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí, si faltaron acentos u ptra cosita se me paso, el autocorreptor no se ah acostumbrado a las palabras raras como warfang por lo qué cambia varías cosas, mas el hecho de que cambia el idioma de español a ingles y vice versa, por lo que no es mi culpa la falta de algunas cosas, y ya le heche una revisada fast, de reojo... Por cierto tengo unas cosas que decir.**

 **En primer lugar... PERDÓN MATEORO16 se que la mayoria ya se dio de cuenta pero aun asi, perdon por robarte el nombre de netheira :(, ni siquiera se si lees esto, pero perdón.**

 **En segunda, que paso con dark omega XD e illusionmaster, creo que nunca volvi a ver un review de ellos, de hecho solo nina comenta en mis historias (eso me hace sentir mal) o pocos guest qué notan que no eh subido capis durante un tiempo, recuerden que estas historias las hago por sus coment, porque cual es el chiste de hacer algo que nadie ve (ademas del gusto que siento por revivir a spyro)**

 **Bueno eso seria todo. bye.**


	14. Capítulo 14

Sueños raros.

Cloud se encontraba en la nada pintaa de blanco. No podia ver mas que muros blancos rodeandolo, mientras caminaba hacía ellos éstos sé alejaban dejándolo siempre en es mismo lugar. En frente de el apareció una puerta, paso su mano sobre ella y luego la empujó. El mundo que se encontró del otro lado era diferente a la habitación en la que estaba, ahora estaba en el bosque. Pasio su mirada por el paisaje, mirando el rio y las colinas despejadas, era un bonito lugar. Pero ¿de quién era?

Cloud caminó por el bosque hasta que vio como se dividia ese mundo en dos partes, en la distancia sé nota claramente una grieta que dividia la tierra, que partía la tierra a la mitad. Cloud se acerca y mira por la abertura, pero no ve nada, solo oscuridad. Intenta volar sobre ella pero habia un muro invisible que no dejaba atravesar al otro lado.

Cloud aterriza del lado en el qie estaba y visualiza el otro lado. Este era muerto, tierra seca, los árboles sin hojas, los troncos huecos, los ríos secos.

-que haces aquí?-pregunta una voz desde detrás de cloud.

Este se gira y ve a smoke, con su expresión típica de seriedad.

-hola smoke ¿que pasa con ese lugar? -pregunta para que le expliqué del otro lado.

-no es tu asunto-responde de mala manera.

-¿tiene que ver con entei?-

Smoke lo ignora y lanza la vista hacía otro lado, luego se acerca la brecha qie cortaba el mundo a la mitad y lo cruza sin ningun problema, cloud intenta hacer lo mismo, intenta cruzarlo de un salto pero golpea su cabeza con el mundo o invisible.

-no puedes cruzar, nadie puede-le dice smoke que se encontraba del otro lado.

-si sabes que esto es un sueño ¿verdad? -

-lo se, y se que eres real, te escuche hablando con manai-

-yo puedo ayudarte con tu problema-

-no me interesa, largo-

El muro invisible, se hiso visible, y empezó a empujar a cloud hacía atrás hasta la puerta que lo llevó a ese lugar, devolviendolo a la habitación blanca donde comenzó.

Otra puerta se abrió, cloud la atravesó y miro que ahora estaba en casa de spyro, pero esta estaba bastante destruida, paredes rasgadas, quemadas, corroidas y pequeños charcos de sangré por doquier.

Cloud miraba la peculiar escena de un sueño el cuál seguro era una pesadilla. Subio las escaleras, se acercó eh intentó abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder si quiera tocarla, salieron de ella spyro y cynder, quienes salieron de golpe, estaban peleándose y ambos estaban bastanr heridos, la sangré dejaba un camino por dónde ellos fuesen pasando.

Mientras peleaban cloud observaba de lejos, se estaban mordiendo, golpean, atacandose con sus garras, mientras se empujaban hacia las escaleras mecánicas por las Cuales rodaron hacia abajo y cayeron de golpe.

Cloud mira la escena y se preguntaba de quién de los dos era el sueño, o tal vez era de spyn. Era difícil de saber ya que no había ningún lugar donde dijera eso. Para no traumarse mas con el sueño decide borrarlo, regresando por la puerta por la que había llegado.

De nuevo en la habitación en blanco, cloud estaba perdido en un mundo que conocía bien y a la vez se le hacía nuevo, solo había estado ahí para ver a manai y así evitar que entei la molestara mientras descansaba. Cloud toma el collar de su cuello y le reclama.

-Muestrame a manai-le dice al collar y este empieza a brillar, revelando otra puerta frente a el.

Cloud entra y esta vez esta en casa de malefor pero esta muy oscura, su collar empieza a brillar y le ilumina el camino. Cloud escucha un grito en la parte de arriba, sube lento púes dé todos modos era un sueño. Al llegar al cuarto de malefor ve a netheira recostada en la cama.

Cloud se golpea la cara al ver qué de nuevo era el sueño equivocado, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que netheira lo detuvo.

-espera ¿el sigue alla afuera? -le dice netheira asustada.

-¿quién?-

-YO-

Cloud se voltea y ve a malefor convertido el el maestro oscuro, cloud se aleja un poco pero malefor lo golpea y lo lanza contra la pared. Aunque er un sueño, cloud sentia dolor púes ese era el castigó por invadir los sueños de lo s demás.

Cloud se levanta y malefor lo vuelve a derribar, netheira no se levantaba de la cama, solo miraba asustada.

Malefor se acerca a cloud pero antes de poder tocarlo, cloud presiona el colar, un portal se abre debajo de él y lolo succiona, llevandolo a la habitación en blanco. Lastimado y tirado en el suelo, recostado de una pared mientras frotaba algunas partes de su cuerpo lastimadas esperando que se regeneraran, maldiciendo a su collar.

-¿¡POR QUE NO ME LLEVAS CON MANAI!? -

El collar empieza a brillar de un color rojo y una voz resono en toda la habitación haciendolo quedar como idiota.

-¡PORQUE NO ESTA DORMIDA IMBÉCIL! -

Cloud se empieza a reir y a disculparse con la habitación y con su collar, luego de "intentar" hablar con su collar para salir de ahi, éste no le respondía.

-Collar sacame de aquí... ¿Collar?... ¿COLLAR?-

El collar habia decidido ignorarlo y obligarlo a descansar, se la había pasado semana tras semana al tanto de qué manai durmiera bien lo que había provocado qué se olvidará de el. Si de casualidad manai regresará a dormir y entei la molestará, el collar le avisaría.

Fuera del reinó de los sueños.

Smoke se despierta, se levanta de la cama y se estruja la cara del cansancio, luego recuerda a cloud. Se preguntaba si era real o era parte de su sueño. Sea lo que sea, mañana lo averiguaria.

Spyro se levanta, mira a cynder quién dormía juntó a el, luego sonrie al recordar sobre su sueño.

-que raro. Ultimamente sueño los mismo, y no me quejo, me gustael final-se rie un poco y luego se vuelve a acostar.

En casa de malefor, el se levanta asustado por la pesadilla qué había tenido, mira a netheira quién dormía a un lado, le frota la cabeza mientras sonreía y volvio a recostarse feliz de que solo haya sido un sueño.

Otra semana otro capi... Intentare mejorar eso.

Bueno, como se hace... Estaba ocupado, estestuve investigando otro poco, Es primero (gracias a dios) a maduro el presidente de venezuela, lo buscan por fraude, estafas etc, ya saben, cosas de politicos, ahora en este momento (que publique el capi) esta la interpol en miraflores caracas pidiendo su entrega o simplemente lo agarraran. Preso el, su mujer y su hijo, eso es una buena noticia para mi pais, por fin arreglaría su economía, y su seguridad (ojala no vuelva a caer un presidente tan MIERDA, perdon por el lenguaje pero a que presidente imbécil se le ocurre decir esto) "a los 3 años, Simón Bolívar quedo huérfano de madre, a los 13 quedó huérfano de padre, y solo a los 17,18 quedo huerfano de esposa.

POR DIOS QUE IMBÉCIL.

Bueno con spyro, mi historia me la arruine yo, por andar de curioso con algunas cosas, primero, resulta que malefor y spyro son la misma persona.

Resulta que (como en avatar) todos los dragones púrpura son la misma persona, solo que reencarna cada diez años, sin memorias de lo que hiso en vidas anteriores (ahora tiene mas sentido cuando malefor le dijo a spyro "tu y yo nos parecemos mas de lo que crees o_O".

Eso significa que debi hacer a spyn y smoke de otro color y no purpura, pero ya esta, olviden esto y sigamos... Si preguntan porque malefor y spyro coexisten en la misma era es porque cuando malefor era joven, lo encerraron en la prisión de convexidad, donde quedo atrapado diez generaciones, tiempo suficiente para que naciera spyro... Eso significa, son la misma persona... Quien lo diria.

Si preguntan de donde saco tanta información de videojuegos (la play 5 sale el 2020 pero xbox y nintendo pueden cambiar eso) es una pagina de noticias gamers, creo que se llama 3d game noticias. No se, use la campanita para qué me notificaran, ahi me llega todo como por ejemplo... Estan compitiendo a ver quien sera la mascota de playstation, si crash bandicoot o spyro the dragon... Me dolio decirle mascota a spyro... Esto esta largo, adios.


	15. Capítulo 15

Nuevos en la familia.

El sol salía dándole comienzo a un nuevo día qué iniciaria temprano. Apenas el sol había salido cuándo ya cynder y drake habían partido hacía su destino.

En casa de spyro, este estaba dormido pero sentia una pequeña molestia tocándole un par de veces pero este lo ignoraba.

-spyro, spyro-spyro-dice una voz mientras lo tiraba de los cuernos -!DESPIERTA!-le grita y spyro cae al suelo con el susto.

Mientras se frota la cabeza, abre los ojos y ve a bianca quién lo esperaba.

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunta mientras deja salir un gran bostezo.

-¿como que que hago aqui? Me dijiste que me llevarías a conocer a ciudad.-

-oooohhhhh pero tan temprano, tengo sueño, además los niños... -se queja pero lo interrumpen

-Papa ¿ya estas listo?-le grita spyn desde la otra habitación.

-bueno ya, denme un momento-accepta spyro sin alternativa.

Spyro se toma su tiempo para despertar completamente, se preparó para salir, busco a smoke para irse pero este no estaba. Decide preguntarle a spyn.

-hija ¿y smoke? - pregunta spyro y spyn le entrega una carta con la letra de cynder.

 **Carta.**

Spyro. me fui temprano, cuida a spyn. Ñ smoke se quedará en casa de mika, si algo les pasa tu te mueres, te amo vuelvo la semana que viene.

A spyro le parecio raro que despues de la palabra " te mueres" pusiera "te amo". No le dio importancia y solo se dispuso a irse a cumplir su promesa de enseñarle la ciudad a bianca.

En la entrada de su casa, a punto de irse, spyro abre la puerta y fuera estaban los guardianes, lo que le cayo de sorpresa.

-¿que hacen aquí?-pregunta confundido.

-no sabiamos si estabas despierto-dice volteer sin poder evitar reirse.

-venimos a pedirle un favor a tu hija.-dice terrador y se acerca a spyn. -ven con nosotros, hay alguien que te quiere conocer, tu también spyro.

Ambos confundidos deciden seguirlos. Los guardianes deciden llevarlos a la entrada de la ciudad (ultimamente eh usado mucho la entrada) cada vez que spyro preguntaba terrador lo callaba con un preciso "shhhhh"

Luego de esperar un rato, alguien estaba de paso por la entrada y vio a los dragones púrpura. Lentamente camina hacia detras de spyn y le cubre los ojos.

-¿quien soy? -le susurra en el oido, spyro lo ve y no puede evitar molestarse.

-mejor sueltala kreic-dice spyro mostrando autoridad.

Kreic la suelta, spyn voltea y lo mira, luego baja la mirada un poco. kreic hacía que spyn se volviera algo tímida.

-ho. Hola kreic que ¿que haces aquí?-dice con voz temblorosa.

-pues mi mama está dormida, papa en el trabajo y yo no tenia nada que hacer. ¿Que hacen aqui? -

-preguntale a terrador-

-es cierto terrado. falta mucho, no me gusta dejar a voldak sola-dice volteer preocupada por su hija.

-paciencia. ya llegara y mejor sera que la hagan sentirse bienvenida, si a esa niña le pasa algo yo los voy a matar-dice terrador molesto y también algo impaciente.

-pero que no hoy nos vamos a la región del este a negociar el tratado de paz con los lobos-dice cyril recordandole a terrador sobre la reunión.

-esperen ¿se van? -dice spyro preocupado-¿quien cuidara la ciudad? -

-y tu que ¿para que eres el dragón púrpura? Tu te quedas a cargo de la cidad-le dice terrador.

-¿yo? No puedo hacerlo, tengo hijos, cynder se fue. No puedo encargarme de todo-se queja spyro pero a los guardianes no les importaba.

-lo harás, no olvides tu trabajo aquí. si no vamos posiblemente se desate una guerra entre los dos reinos-se explica terrador.

-¿pero y mi hija?-pregunta. Buscando una excusa para no hacerlo.

-ella puede auedarse en el templo contigo, tu habitación sigue siendo tuya, ademas los tres que llegaron aquí el otro día estan alli, okren, kiren y luna. ¿Pense que uno de ellos era el gijo de entei-

-lo había olvidado-

-y tu hija necesito pedirle un favor- te rrador mira a spyn quién estaba junto a kreic -¿puedes cuidar a las niñas mientras volvemos? A las cuatro-

-yo eh... ¿Cuatro? -pregunta confundida.

Todo quedo en silencio al oír el galope de los caballos acercándose a la ciudad, a la distancia se notaba un carruaje conducido por un topo, con dos caballos tirando de el (del carruaje).

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente, se detuvo antes de entrar a la ciudad, el topo se bajo de su lugar y abrió la puerta del carruaje, de este se bajo una dragona. muy joven, era sólo una niña de diez años, la hija de ignitus. Esta era igua a su padre, solo que en su versión femenina. Esta llego a la ciudad deprimida.

Los guardianes la resivieron pero esta no le prestaba atención.

Spyro nota el gran parecido al papá, aunque se preguntaba porque no era azul. Al ver que la dragona se sentia mal, se acerco para consolarla.

-oye ¿te pasa algo? - dice spyro mientras ignai lo mira, al ver que era el dragón púrpura se acerca a el.

-hola tío spyro-

-¿tio? -

-papá me dijo que si necesitaba algo te lo pidiera a ti, también dijo que te dijera tío-

Spyro decidió ignorar eso y se enfoco en que la dragona se sintiera mejor.

-¿quieres decirme qué te pasa?-dice para intentar averiguar que le pasaba.

-papá me dijo que ya no me podía quedar con el, me dijo que debía venir aquí, también dijo que me enviaría un regalo mañana-

-pero no te preocupes. te gustara aquí, ademas tendras nuevas amigas-dice volteer refiriendose a su hija y a las de los otros guardianes.

-si... Terra, voldak y cyra, papá ta me lo había dicho-

-no te deprimas, vamos a conocerlas ¿quieres?-

-ok-

spyro le sonríe a ignai pero ésta seguía deprimida. Spyro la iba a llevar al templo pero primero tenía que encargarse de spyn y bianca. Spyro se da la vuelta y nota dos cosas. Uno, spyn y kreic ya no estaba. y dos Bianca tampoco. Se había tardado bastante haciendo esto qué los tres se aburrieron y se fueron. Spyro al no encontrar mas remedio, decidio ocuparse de ignai.

-vamos al templo, spyro debemos irnos, pero te acompañaremos-dice terrador.

-recuerden que no tengo idea de como ser guardián, si la ciudad desaparece antes de que vuelvan, no es mi culpa-

-solo no salgas de ella hasta que volvamos-

Luego de discutir. llevaron a ignai al templo, spyro y terrador le dieron un recorrido, le enseñaron su habitación, el comedor y hasta la sala dónde estaría spyro por si lo necesitaba.

-¿y la biblioteca?-pregunta ignai inocentemente.

-aquí no hay... -dice spyro pero es interrumpido por terrador.

-arriba en las zonas altas del templo, junto a la guardería-dice terrador y spyro se confunde. No recordaba que eso estuviera antes.

-¿son nuevas esas zonas?-pregunta spyro confundido.

-han estado siempre aqui-

-¿en serio?-

-si, en todos los templos de las s dragones debe de haber una guardería donde cuidar los huevos en casó de qué los padres no puedan hacerlo-dice ignai y terrador se queda sorprendido.

-¿cómo sabés eso?-

-leía los libros de papa-

-¿hasta el de la vida?-

-a veces, aunque no mientras papa me veía-

-¿quieres conocer a mi hija? -dice terrador para cambiar de tema y ignai asiente con la cabeza.

Spyro y terrador llevan a ignai a la sala de los guardianesguardianes donde cyril y volteer se despedian de sus hijas (no pregunten por las madres)

Terrador lleva a ignai con las niñas y todas la miran de manera rara, ignai se sentía incómoda, tenía miedo de las personas, ella no era alguien muy sociable, por suerte voldak lo era demasiado.

-hola, tu eres ignai ¿no?. ¿Como es la isla blanco? ¿Que te gusta hacer? ¿Que te gusta jugar? -dice voldak a la velocidad de un pequeño rayo imperativo.

Ignai no sabía que responder, sólo había entendido la mitad de lo qué había dicho. Luego recordo que su padre le dijo que fuera amable con ellas y decidio responder de manera gentil.

-¿la isla blanco? Es... Bonito-

-no tienes que responder si no quieres-le dice cyra al saber lo irritante que es voldak.

-dejala en paz cyra-le dice terra seria.

-no peleen-les dice ignai haciendo qué se calmen.

Cualquier parecido a sus padres era mera coincidencia. Luego de qué las niñas se conocieran, los guardianes se despidieron y se marcharon a la región del este, hogar del reino del lobo.

Spyro debía quedarse en la sala de las s guardianes atendiendo a todo aquél qué pasara, las noñas jugaban en la sala de entrenamiento y spyro solo se apoyaba de la mesa aburrido .

En la ciudad.

Spyn y kreic le enseñaban la ciudad a Bianca, todo le pareció muy bien, hasta que llegaron a los jardines, donde los dragones se disponían a entrenar.

mientras bianca recorría los jardines, kreic tenía que irse, ya era la hora en la que ember despertaba.

-perdon pero ya me voy-dice kreic.

-no, otro rato.-insiste spyn para que se quede.

-tu papa te espera en el templo, vete. Ademas debes cuidar a las hijals de ls guardianes-

-esta bien pero... ¿Me ayudas? -

-esta bien, voy mas tarde-

Kreic se despide y se marcha. mientras el sol comenzaba a sentirse mas, bianca soles seguía observando los jardines con felicidad, pero spyn debía arruinarle el momento debido a que tenía qué marcharse.

-bianca, debo irme. ¿Estaras bien sola? - le pregunta gentilmente.

-si. Si, esta bien, me quedare un rato y... Voy a la casa de malefor-

Spyn se marcha y bianca se queda. Observa los arboles, los frota y luego se aleja saca su arco, le recarga y lo apunta hacía el arbol, lanza su flecha la cuál erra. Bianca se molesta y se va a recogerla, sigue intentando y falla, y asi siguió, una y otra vez, con dificultad rosaba el árbol.

Se dispuso a intentar una vez mas, recargo su arco, lo apunto hacía el árbol, estaba a punto de soltarlo pero... Sintió qué alguien se posaba detrás y la tomaba de las manos, empezó a moverselas, guiandola de cómo debía hacerlo, levanta el arco, lo apunta hacía el árbol.

-¿qué hacés aquí? -pregunta bianca molesta mientras ambos tiraban de la cuerda del arco.

-lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Por qué te fuiste? -dice detras de bianca mientras disparan la flecha que se clava en el árbol. Luego toma otra flecha y la pone en el arco.

-me lastimaste-prensan la cuerda del arbol.

-no fue mi intención, solo pensaba en voz alta-vuelven a disparar la flecha y esta se clava en el arbol, toman otra y cargan el arco.

-lo qué dijiste fue cruel-prensan la cuerda del arco.

-lo lamento, pero es normal qué lo piense-vuelven a disparar y aciertan en el árbol.

Bianca se quita las manos de hunter de encima y le hace frente.

-¿de verdad creés qué yo sería capaz de engañarte?-hunter desvía la mirada- no lo entiendes verdad. Es tuyo, tuyo ¿entiendes? ¡Estoy embaraza y es tuyo! -le grita bianca y hunter se acerca a ella.

-lo lamento-hunter se acerca más y le da un pequeño beso, bianca solo bajo la mirada. -perdón si dudé de ti-le da un abrazo y bianca se lo devuelve.

Duraron un rato abrasados hasta que un par de dragones interrumpieron.

-que exhibicionistas-

Hunter y bianca se sueltan y ven a los dragones que los interrumpieron. Estos dragones eran kiren y luna.

-¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunta bianca.

-¿donde esta manai? Okren nos mando a preguntarle unas cosas-dcosas-dice Luna.

Bianca penso, no estaba segura de decirles donde estaba manai. Decidio hacerle la de la vista gorda.

-no tengo idea de quién es manai-les miente para que se alejen.

-es la dragona completamente verde que se quedó contigo anoche en casa de malefor-dice kiren al darse cuenta que bianca mentía.

-no se dónde está-

-esta bien nos vamos-.

Kiren y luna se marchan y hunter y bianca se quedan ahi hablando un rato.

Spyn caminaba hacía El templo, mirando las estructuras por el camino cuando se topa con manai, quién estaba bastante feliz, tal vez porqué no estaba con cloud. Al toparse con manai estas se detuvieron, se dieron un saludo Y se acercaron, ya cerca manai se notaba que estabestaba algo inperactiva, llena de energía.

-hola spyn ¿tu papá donde esta? -dice mientras golpeaba el suelo suavemente con su mano en señal de estres.

\- ésta en el templo, nos vamos a quedar ahí hasta que mamá vuelva-

-si si si si esta bien, muy bien-

-manai ¿te pasa algo?-

-malefor No podía dormir, me encontro despierta anoche y me dio algo llamado cafe, ademas luego cuando amanecio, compre varios dulces y... -

-oye calmate, te pareces a volteer, mejor ve y tomate un té o no se, calmate, vas a dormir como piedra esta noche-

-me voy, me voy, debp disculparme con tu abuelo, por ciertos, ve a visitarlos mas tarde-

-¿por qué? -le dice spyn pero manai se va corriendo tan rápido que seguro ni la escuchó.

Spyn siguio su camino hasta llegar al templo dónde ayudaria a spyro a cuidar a las niñas mientras los guardianes volvian de evitar otra guerra

Se acabó.

Para los que no entendieron lo de bianca, ella se molesto porqué hunter le dijo que ese niñ@ no era suyo, por eso se fue molesta.

No había subido capítulos porque ahora estoy enfermo, ademas creó Que este es el capi mas largo que subi... Por cierto, no se preocupen por eso de la guerra, o al menos hasta otro fic :p

Hasta que suba la leyenda de light un nuevo comienzo.


	16. Capítulo 16

Espero sepan sobre mitología griega, religiosa y nordica para este capi. Para mas información del leviatan buscar en google.

El leviatan.

En la sala elemental que se ubica en el centro de la tierra, entei drenaba el poder de los elementos a través de cadenas invisibles qué lo fortalecian por cada minuto qué estuvieran atadas a el, pero por más qué usara su poco poder, no lograba conseguir liberarse rápido. LoLo único que tenía para hacer, era distraerse con sus pensamientos y entre ellos se le ocurrió algo, volvería al plan de tomar la sangre de los dragones púrpura para liberarse mas rápido, despues de todo le faltaban dos pequeñas crías, spyn y smoke. Para poder lograrlo tendría que arriesgar el poco poder que tenía, en crear una poderosa bestia que lo ayudara. Púes manai ya no lo ayudaría más y no haría que su cría dejara su misión de vigilarla. Ésta era una decisión bastante difícil, arriesgarse a perder el poder que tenía en ese momento y quedarse mas tiempo recolectando todo ese poder de nuevo. La decisión era difícil pero debía arriesgarse.

Usando el poco poder que tenía, lanzo un rayo de energía hacía el exterior, el cuál impactó con una roca gigantesca qué se encontraba en lo más profundo y oscuro del mar, la roca empezó a agitarse produciendo qué se agrietara y brotara una luz de color rojo qué iluminó las profundidades del océano por un momento. Al extinguirse la luz, los suelos se sacudieron a nivel mundial, en pequeño temblor nada más. De la roca, surge una gran Bestia marina, gigantesca. La bestia era una gran serpiente alada que nada con la velocidad de un pez vela (si los peses vela fueran gigantesco) la bestia escamosa y alada conocida como leviatan, se arrastraba por el agua, esperando las órdenes de su creador quién se comunicaba telepaticamente.

-leviatan, busca a los dragones púrpura, spyn y smoke... Traelos. Con vida. -le dice entei al leviatan.

El leviatan ruge a todo pulmón sacudiendo el océano y se emprende en nado hacía el reino del dragón a toda velocidad, disparado como una potente bala, todo aquél ser qué se interpusiera en su caminó sería arrollado o devorado por la mandíbula de la majestuosa criatura en todo su esplendor. La criatura al solo tener unos segundos de edad, ya tenía clara su misión. Entei la había creado con los conocimientos necesarios tanto del mundo, cómo de sus objetivos.

En warfang spyro estaba en la sala de los guardianes mientras spyn jugada con las hijas de las guardianas, manai entro de golpe a la sala alterada al sentir la presencia de la criatura, aunque este muy lejos, la presencia y el mana de la criatura era gigantesca.

-! Spyro! -le grita manai a spyro y esté la mira confundido.

-¿que pasa?-

-entei... No se que hizo pero, es grande y viene hacia acá-dice muy alterada y spyro se acerca a ella para calmarla.

-oye. calmate, vamos a tomar algo y me cuentas que pasa ¿te parece? -le propone para que se relaje y manai se molesta.

-!no me trates como una niña!-le grita mientrad lo toms del hombro.

-escucha, una maldita bestia gigante viene hacia acá, y con la velocidad que llevá llehara pronto-

Spyro empieza a pensar, reflexionar sobré las palabras de manai y ahahora el era el que se empezaba a alterar, incluso golpeaba suavemente el suelo repetida y rapidamente el suelo en señal de desespero.

-¿que tan grande? -

-mas que los golems que atacaron warfang hace mucho-

-!TANTO!-

-no me grites-

-perdon... ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo le tomara en llegar? O ¿o como se mata?-

-no se es nuevo, apareció después del temblor, así de la nada y ya, entei debe de estar desesperado... Spyro, ya eh esperado demasiado, vamos al centró de la tierra a derner a entei-

-manai, no puedo ahora, estoy cuidando de las hijas de los guardianes, cynder se fue y tengo que cuidar la ciudad-

-no abra una ciudad que proteger si entei despierta-

-esta bien pero al menos esperemos a que cynder vuelva-

-si no tengo opción...- pensaba en darle la razon a spyro pero ella estaba segura de qué ella tenía razón - Si no me ayudaras conseguire a alguien que lo haga-

-lo siento, no puedo dejar aun lado mis deberes solo para ayudarte-

-maldita sea spyro, entei quiere destruir el mundo-

-cuando vea que eso este pasando, haré algo. Por ahora no puedo confiar en ti-

Lo ultimo que dijo spyro, realmente le dolió a manai, por fin se sentía en familia despues de tanto, pero se equivocó, al final estaba mal. spyro era otro que solo la había abandonada.

-descuida... Lo hare sola, cuando lo que sea que haya creado entei venga aquí, no quiero que me pidas ayuda-

-como digas manai, tengo trabajo que hacer-

Manai se va de la habitación con un sentimiento de tristeza e irá, recordandole lo miserable qué se sentía, solo una asesina de la cuál nadie confiaba. Se sentía tan miserable que sólo quería ahogar sus penas de una manera muy común en la que casi todos lo hacían, con alcohol.manai fue a una taberna cercana del templo, esta estaba vacía debido a la hora, eran pocos los que iban tan temprano a beber un trago.

Dentro de la taberna, estaba una dragona de color azul marino y vientre rojo claro (casi rosa) detrás de la barra limpiando una copa, y en una de las mesas, estaba un dragón negro de vientre blanco con una copa en su mano, aparté de ellos la taberna estaba vacía. Manai solo entra y se sienta frente a la barra.

-hola, señorita. ¿Que quiere de beber? Normalmente no ofrezco nada a estas horas pero se ve que necesita un trago-dice amablemente la dragona.

-yo... -manai siente el movimiento detrás de ella, y luego nota como el dragón negro se sienta junto a ella.

Manai pensaba en alejarse, pero escucho el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse. alguien entró, se acerco a ella despacio y le posó su mano en su hombro.

-¿que hacés aqui?-dice manai molesta.

-solo vine por un trago igual que tu-dice cloud, luego la suelta y se sienta junto a manai. -

-hola cloud ¿lo de siempre? -dice la dragona detras de la barra.

-hola arcángel, hola icewind. si, lo de siempre-saluda cloud te pide lo que acostumbra.

-¿los conoces? -pregunta manai.

-si, son unos viejos amigos-amigos-

Por cierto, arcangel es la dragona y icewind el dragon.

Arcangel le pasa una copa con un liquido de color rojo y este lo tomaba despacio para saborearlo. Mientras que manai notaba que icewind la miraba varias veces.

-manai... Tu... -dice icewind pero arcangel le chasquea los dedos en frente.

-no se te ocurra-le dice molesta arcangel a icewind.

-solo quería hablar con ella-

-pero que no se te vaya la lengua-

-ok-

-cloud necesito un favor-dice manai con un trono de tristeza haciendo que cloud se preocupe por ella

-¿que te pasa? -

-¿como eres inmortal? Cuéntamelo ahora, convenceme de que no eres el hijo de entei-

-si de verdad esperas que te cuente, ponte comoda.-

Cloud por fin había decididodecidido contarle un poco de su vida a manai aunque eso haría las cosas un poco diferentes. Spyro en el templo se sentía mal por como trato a manai, no estaba bien haberle hablado así, pensaba en disculparse en cuanto la volviera a ver, mientras debía preocuparse de su hija y la de los guardianes por ahora.


	17. Capitulo 17

El origen.

Hace tiempo, había una pequeña aldea oculta entre las colinas, donde vivan en paz un pequeño grupo de dragones alejados de aquél ser que se hacía llamar dios.

Un día, un joven dragon de color azul marino y vientre blanco caminaba por la aldea con un cubo de agua cargada en su boca. El agua era para su abuelo, un dragón muy mayor siendo éste el último dé sus familiares con vida había decidido cuidarlo. El resto de la familia de cloud, sus padres, habían sido asesinados por entei y junto con ellos, muchos más, eso obligó a ls demas a esconderse en pequeñas aldeas de madera construidas por ellos, eran bastante seguras y los había mantenido con vida, apartados del ser maligno qué era entei.

Cuando cloud llego a su pequeña casa de madera, empujo la puerta y pasó mientras miraba a su abuelo caminando, dando círculos por su casa en la espera de su nieto quién se había tardado bastante. Al verlo se acerco a el molesto, cloud dejo el cubo en el suelo y se dispuso a escuchar los regaños de su abuelo.

-¿donde estabas? -le dice molesto molesto pero cloud mantenia su sonrisa.

-me distraje mientras buscaba el agua-se explica cloud pero eso no le quita el ceño fruncido a su abuelo.

-sabes que no me gusta que estes solo-

-lo se-

-puede ser peligroso -

-lo se-

-¡¿entonces por qué no tienes cuidado?! -le grita su abuelo pero cloud no mostraba sepal de estar molesto, solo sonreía.

-si sigo vivo, no voy a vivir con miedo-

Su abuelo de gruñe e ignora a cloud al ver su arrogancia mientras sigue rondando por la casa, cloud se preocupa por su abuelo y solo hace que se siente, tomandolo del brazo y haciendo que respire, olvidando sus preocupaciones.

-a ver ¿qué te pasa? -le pregunta preocupado, su abuelo suspira y mira por la ventana (agujero en la pared en forma de cuadro).

-tengo un mal presentimiento, siento qué algo malo va a pasar-dice asustado, mas por su nieto que por él.

-¿que puede pasar? Nos alejamos bastante de dónde ellos habitan. Estamos escondidos es imposible que nos encuentren-

-lo se pero... No me saco esta sensación de la cabeza, de que algo va a pasar-

-¿a que le temes? -

-a perderte-dice, luego se levanta y borra su mala cara para no sentir mal a su nieto. -bueno, tengo hambre, ve a buscar algo de comer-le ordena para cambiar de tema.

-esta bien, sólo deja de preocuparte-

-esta bien, ve niño llorón-

Cloud sonríe y dejando atras ese mal momento se dispone a cazar algo. Su abuelo en casa, saca un collar que tenia escondido entre sus cosas, era un collar azul con una gema verde en el centro. Un collar que se había encontrado hace unos días mientras caminaba por los jardinesjardines que había en las colinas, mientras el viento soplaba se dejo ver en un resplandor de luz solar que se reflejó en el.

El collar era un regalo para cloud, tenía pensado dárselo en la noche mientras comieran como un regalo. pero había un problema.

Fuera del pueblo sobre las colinas estaban entei y manai mirando el pequeño pueblo que habían construido esos dragones defectuosos. o al menos así los llamaba entei. Manai miraba la Mirada de entei pensativa hacía el pueblo, intentando ingeniarse una manera creativa de eliminarlos y empezar de nuevo con lala creación del dragón prometido, el cuál era icerad.

Manai sólo quería irse de ese lugar, dejar a los dramanai que continuaran con su vida pero entei tenia otros planes. De su mano derecha se creo una bola de fuego y antes de poder lanzarla manai le sostuvo.

-no, no lo hagas, dejalos-le suplica manai y entei redice. El tamaño de la María la de fuego.

-no son icerad-

-no importa, dejalos en paz-

-no son icerad-

-no importa entei, miralos, tienen su vida, no se las quites como se la quitaste a el-

-sueltame manai-

-prometeme que no les haras daño !Prometelo!-

Entei desaparece la bola de fuego de su mano y manai la suelta, intentan irse pero solo escucho una chispa, al volteae ya entei había lanzado la bola de fuego la cual consumia rapidamente las casas hechas de madera y hojas. Manai horrorizada se acerca a el.

-lo prometiste, dijiste que no lo harías-

-también prometí que te traería a icerad, pero no puedo hacerlo-entei empieza a alejarse dejando a manai mirando como las casas se quemaban -¿a ver a cuantos salvas?fue lo último que dijo entei antes de alejarse volando de las colinas.

Manai rapidamente bajo a ver que podía hacer pero ya era tarde, las casas fueron rápidamente consumidas por el abrasante fuego, ardiendo hasta reducir todo a cenizas. Mientras aun quedaba una casa que no se veía tan afectada por las llamas, a la ual se acerca la dragona pero el fuego le hace imposible entrar.

Cloud llega con lo que había cazado y ve el pueblo quemado, sin pensarlo solto al animal y corrió a la casa de su abuelo la cual estaba en fuego. Mira a la dragona verde a la cual conocia bien pero no podia darle importancia, debía salvar a su abuelo.

Cloud se alza en vuelo y libera una ventisca helada que apaga las llamas de la pequeña casa, pero pasó lo qué temía, era tardé, de entreentrelos escombros vio el cuerpo de su abuelo tirado en el suelo con el collar en su mano.

Las lágrimas recorrían él rostro de cloud. En momento de iea se anza sobre la dragona y la impacata contra el suelo.

-¿DONDE ESTA TU HERMANÓ? ¿DONDE? -

Le grita cloud pero la dragona solo lloraba.

-quiero qué todoacabe-

Al ver que la dragona no respondía se le aparte de encima y se acerca al cuerpo de su abuelo quién yacía muerto. Cloud toma el collar mientras sufría la perdida de su ultimo familiar.

Manai no podía creer a lo cruel que podía ser su hermano, solo quería acabar con todo, incluso con ella si pudiera dar pero ya lo había intentado antes y era inútil, desde la muerte de icerad, era imposibles siquiera mantener una herida abierta por poco mas de unos minutos. Era su elección, acabar con su hermno, o seguir viendo como creaba seres vivos para luego matarlos, una y otra vez hasta conseguir crear a icerad de nuevo, pero manai ya se había dado de cuenta, que entei no podía hacerlo, y reflejaba su odio hacía los que creará.

-¿Donde esta tu hermano? Por favor dimelo-dice cloud mas triste que molesto.

-te matará-

-no me importa, si muero, que sea por mi abuelo-

Manai se acerca a el lentamente, lo sostiene del hombro, cloud se aparta de ella y solo insiste en preguntar.

-¿DONDE ESTA? -

-solo no lo mates-

Manai se acerca a cloud, lo suficiente como para besarlo. Cloud esta paralizado, literalmente no se podía mover, algo dentro dé el estaba cambiando, se sentía de una manera extraño, como algo chocaba dentro dé el, y el latir insesante desu corazón (cabe agregar que fue su primer beso).

Manai se despega de cloud, sus piernas le temblaban y lentamente se recosto en el suelo, debilita por lo qué había hecho pero en el fondo se sentía mal, sus acciones matarían al dragón, si no lo hacía entei, lo haría el poder dentro de el.

-¿que me hiciste? -dice cloud al sentirse diferente.

-te transferí mis poderes... Tu...tu... Solo no lo mates...no podras...-

-no te prometo nada-

-dijiste que morirías por tu abuelo ¿verdad? -

-si-

-pues lo harás... Eh intentado deshacerme de éstos poderes desde hace tiempo... Cada vez qué lo intentaba en un animal, moría en un par de horas. Mis poderes no desaparecían y sólo dejé de hacerlo, por favor. No lo intentes matar-

-¿Entonces que hago? -

Manai sg levanta con dificultad, se le acerca al oído y le susurra unas palanras, luego toma el collar y lo recubre con maná para qué se funda con las escamas de cloud y así entei no lo notara. Manai le pone el collar a cloud, pero al quedarse sin energías, se vuelve a recostar.

-ve... PPero no intentes matarlo... Por favor-

-¿por que me ayudas? -

-quiero que se acabe-

Manai posa su cabeza sobre sus patas como si de una almohada se tratase y cloud emprende en vuelo a la ubicación de entei, preparandose para la que el pensaba sería la batalla final.

Continuará...

Jeje, este capi merece quedar aquí, si falta tildar, es poraue mi teclado no tiene autocorrector automático, yo debo tildar (que flojera) weno... Que digo que digo...

Sabian que dante (devil may cry) y leon scott kennedy (resident evil 2, 4, 6) son la misma persona en diferentes unvisersos... De hecho dante iba a ser el prota de resident evil cuatro pero... Llego lion.

Otra cosa, se dieron cuenta de las similitudes que hay entre devil may cry e inuyasha.

Miren:

Su padre es un demonio.

Son dos hermanos que siempre se pelean cuando se ven.

El mayor viste de rojo y el menor de azul.

Al mayor le dio la espada mas grande y al menor la mas pequeña.

Suficiente con eso. Weno la verdad es que el capi lo termine ayer y olvide subirlo XD estaba ocupado en el dota 2, el que tenga ese juego me avisa y jugamos, es free to play en el steam.

Y me despido con esta frase del heroe yurnero.

"I am juggernut, bicht"


	18. Capitulo 18

El origen, parte 2.

Cloud orseva desde las alturas la montañas que habitaba entei. Mientras el viento gelido soplaba, un resplandor de luz le mostró la boca de una cueva entre las montañas. En ese lugar aterriza. Aunque dispuesto, también estaba inseguro, las palabras que manai le había susurrado al oído no tenían sentido. "El cuerpo es inmortal pero su alma es debil". Lo demas solo le dijo la ubicación de entei

El luego se las ingeniaría para descubrir como vencerlo, por ahora sólo quería vengar a su abuelo, pero mintras miraba la entrada lo veía inútil, solo era un momento de ira el qué lo obligó a ir a ésa cueva. Luego recordo otras palabras de manai. "Cuando lo hacía en animales, estos morían en un par de horas".

Cloud sabía que no mentía, púes se sentia raro por dentro, como si su corazón se detuviera poco a poco hasta el punto de detenerse.

El dragon lleno de "determinación" entra lentamente a la cueva, arrastrando sus garras para que entei se percatara de su presencia. Mientras mas avanzaba en la cueva la oscuridad se hacía mas sofocantes hasta el punto de no ver nada, pero antes de perder su "determinación" el collar enpieza a iluminarse, guiandole a cloud por la cueva, siendo esta muy profunda.

Cloud caminó y caminó hasta que una luz de color azúl se notaba al final de la cueva, mezcladas con la voz de entei quién parecía hablar con alguien. Cloud se acerca con su "determinación" intacta camina hasta mirar a entei quien hablaba con el cristal azúl.

Al entei percatarse de la presencia del dragon, se da la vuelta y solo sonríe al darse cuenta que le faltaba uno.

En ese momento cloud solo quería lanzarse sobré entei eh intentar arrancarle la cabeza a ver que pasaba, pero sería inútil y eso sólo gastaría su última oportunidad.

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunta entei gentilmente pero cloud permanecía serio -no te basta con reflejar mi fracaso, te paras aquí a mostrarme ¿que? Un intento patético de asesinarme-

Cloud se acerca un poco a entei y este lo apunta con el dedo índice, cloud retrocede al saber que podía hacer con eso.

-solo acabemos con esto-entei dispara un rayo rojo de su dedo que golpea a cloud en el corazón, este cae de rodillas y luego al suelo. -patético-entei se da la vuelta y sigue analizando el cristal pero escucha una risa que provenia de cloud.

Entei voltea molesto y lo ve levantandose con dificultad mientras se reía y se tambaleaba.

-¿por que no estás muerto?-pregunta entei molesto, pero cloud solo reía mientras lo señala.

-mejor seras que corras entei-

Las palabras de cloud molestan a entei pero solo se empieza a reír, siendo él la fuerza mas grande que existía, no se imaginaba corriendo por un simple peón creado por el.

Cloud pone su mano en collar y una energía de color verde rodeada de una fuerte aura que iluminaba la cueva. La energía se fue formando hasta crear una especie de látigo con una guadaña en la punta. cloud se enroya el látigo en la mano y sostiene la guadaña, se acerca lentamente a entei mientras arrastraba el filo de la guadaña por el suelo creando una chispa. Entei retrocede por momento al ver los poderes extraños de dragón pero no cederia ante él, sería "matar o morir"

Entei camino hacia cloud, este intenta atacarlo con la guadaña pero entei la detiene, se deja atravesar la mano, desde la punta del filo hasta el punto qué sostenia el mango del arma. De un tirón se la arrebata a cloud de las manos y la quiebra. Luego lo sostiene del cuello y lo levanta, alzandose en vuelo. Mientras lo apretaba del cuello le mostraba como la herida de su mano se cerraba pero cloud pudo notar como una esencia rojisa de su mano brotaba, aunque era dificil distinguirla con la sangre, esta era cómo una presencia dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿ves tu esperanza? ¿Como se desvanece? ¿Ves tus intentos inútiles de detenerme? Nunca debieron existir-

Entei lanza a cloud al suelo, quien es arrastrado y golpeado contra la paredpared. No podia rendirse, debia levantarse y seguir pero sentia que era inútil. Pero el collar empezo a iluminarse y cloud sentia cómo las heridas se curaban y lo llenaba de "determinación".

Cloud se levanta y se lanza sobre entei, este se tiene sobre el suelo y lanza a cloud por los aires usando sus cuatro patas, se levanta y le lanza una bola de fuego que impacta en su pecho antes de caer al suelo. De nuevo el collar se iluminaba y curaba a cloud, dejandolo sin heridas y sin dolor, pero con mucha "determinación". Cloud se levanta y entei solo se ríe.

-¿seguiras peleando? Vas a morir, si no es por mí es por ella. Mejor veté y disfruta tus ultima hora de vida-

Cloud corre hacía entei y saca de nuevo la guadaña, lo ataca pero entei se mueve hacia un lado, esquivando a cloud solo dejándole un pequeño rasjuño en la mejilla. Cloud voltea y mira a entei quien sonreía , su herida se cerraba pero de nuevo vio como una aura rojisa salía de la herida antes de cerrarse. Mientras pensaba, recordó las palabras de manai "su cuerpo es inmortal pero su arma es débil". Cloud sonríe y estira el lstigo de ls guadaña, la abalanza mientras entei reía.

-¿seguiras intentándolo? Bien hazlo, ni siquiera me moveré-

Cloud le lanza la guadaña que sostenía con el látigo, la cuál se clava en el hombro de entei, este se empieza a reir y antes de poder sacarse la cuchilla de la guadaña cloud la jala. De un momento a otro entei pudo mirarse así mismo fuera de su cuerpo hasta volver a entrar. Entei siente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, seguido de un respiró gelido que provenia de él.

-eso es-dice cloud.

Entei sabia que estaba en problemas, pero la salida estaba del otro lado de la cueva, y cloud estaba en medió del camino. Cloud nota que entei empezaba a asustarse y solo le sonríe lleno de "determinación".

-niño, no te arruines la vida, veté a casa y olvidate de esto, yo hare que no mueras-le propone entei y cloud solo se ríe.

-jajajajaj ¿de verdad? Quemaste mi casa, mataste a mi abuelo ¿piensas que me iré como si nada?-

Cloud saca otra guadaña, antes de poder lanzarla entei lanza una bola de fuego la cual impacta en cloud pero su collar lo cura, en medio del humo entei intentó escapar, corriendo por la cueva, justo detrás de entei, cloud lo persigue. Entei logra dalir de la cueva y emprende en vuelo al cielo pero cloud no lo dejaria escapar, mientras entei volaba, cloud le clava la guadaña en el hombro y lo empieza a jalar, entei vuela mas fuerte intentando hacer que cloud volará para hacer que no pudiera apoyarse del suelo de la cueva. Entei vuela mas fuerte pero cloud no lo dejaría escapar. Suelta una manl del látigo y se saca otro del collar y lo lanza, clavandolo en el otro hombro de entei. Entei empezaba a sentirse débil, empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo ya no respondía, sus alas empezaban a detenerse y antes de darse cuenta, empezaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo, podis notar como se alejaba de el. Al salir su alma completamente de su cuerpo, observa como este cae al vacío. Indefenso intenta moverse pero estaba suspendido en el aire. Siendo el pero sin cuerpo.

Cloud lo jalaba hasta tenerlo a los píes, cloud sonreía al ver que había logrado algo que ya muchos habían intentado, entei estaba derrotado y solo se permitía mirar al suelo.

-tu ganas ¿que harás conmigo? O al menos con lo que queda de mí-.

-no soy igual que tú, hare algo que tu no has hecho, te dejare en tú casa y no te molestaré-

Cloud arrastra a entei hasta el final de la cueva y lo deja frente al crisal, le da dos pequeños golpes al cristal y acerca un poco a entei a el pero este logra alejarse un poco.

-¿que estás haciendo?-dice mientras lucha por alejarse del cristal.

-toda alma necesita un cuerpo ¿no? Para ti... E cristal... Para mi abuelo... -cloud frota su collar-mi corazon-

Cloud lanza con fuerza a entei hacía el cristal el cual queda poseído por el alma de entei, el cristal empezó a tornarse oscurooscuro y brotando un aura oscura.

-te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho-le grita entei furioso pero a cloud no le importaba, solo se alejaba disfrutando de un mundo libré, que no cedería de nuevo ante un tirano dictador (cynder, kalos, malefor, red, nasty, ripto, se me olvido como se llama la reina de the year of the dragon. mejor me calló).

Cloud salía de la cueva y miraba como el sol se posaba en el horizonte algo que lo llenaba de "determinación". Pero, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, su corazón se detenía lentamente y su energía se desvaneció. Pero podía descansar en paz púes pronto se toparía con su abuelo quién sabia lo estaba esperando. Lentamente se recostó y uso sus manos como almohada, cerro los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir... :(

FIN.

Creo que un fic aparte con este final quedaba hermoso, si se confundieron en alguna parte luego lo explicó, ahora a explicar unas cosillas

1)un amigo me dijo, te apuesto 10 soles a que no metes una referencia de god of war a tu fic y que encaje bien, y yo le dije dale ps.

Bueno, god of war 4,kratos ya no porta las hachas del caos si no "ojo" el hacha de leviatan. Segundo, en god of war 2,en la escena inicial se mira como hades le sasa el alma al titan con dos guadañas y lo obliga a cargar con el templo de pandora (claro que solo tome lo de saca el alma)

Yeee me gane 10 soles, hoy cene pizza XD.

A ver, "determinación" por qué puse esta palabra unas diez veces, porque tengo undertale en mi telefono, ese famoso juego de pc, lo descargue en mi teléfono, tuve que configurar un teclado toda la noche que me descargue por aptoide ya que hay que pagar por play store. Ok el caso es que caso vez que mueres en el juego, esa voz dentro de ti te dice "manten tu determinación". Por fsvor alguien digame como hago que undyne acepte perdon, no sabia que se molestaria si mataba a lesser dog, es que queria subir de nivel (si quieren saber como tener undertale en tlf diganme en los coment).

Bueno, adios...

A mi no me gusta trolear a nadie per...

 **click aqui para leer mas.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Al final del cap estan la lista de donde tome mis nombres de personaje :) me vale si me dicen que eso no se puede.

Shadow.

Cloud había terminado de contar su historia y manai escuchaba cada palabra que decía cloud y empezaba a recordar un poco de esa situación, pero pensaba que ese dragón había muerto. Cloud proseguia hablando.

-bueno... No recuerdo mucho después. Desperté, recorrí un poco el mundo encontrando a varios dragones y otras clase de especies que ya tenían su vida... Ya el mundo no era para mí y solo... Quedabas tú... Eras la única que podía comprender como me siento... Perdon si te molesto a veces... Es que me... Siento feliz cuando estoy contigo... Yo...-

-cloud callate-le dice arcángel molesta de la historia de cloud.

Cloud solo asiente con la cabeza y la baja triste, manai observa lo qué pasa y se molesta.

-oye ¿por que lo tratas así?-le reclama y arcángel sonríe.

-manai por favor guarda silencio, no la contradigas- le dice icewind y manai se confunde.

-¿que les pasa a ustedes...? -una fuerte brisa pasa por la habitación y desvanece los colores.

En lugar queda en una escala de grises, un lugar incoloro y triste. Manai se levanta asustada, intenta pedir ayuda a cloud pero este junto con arcangel y icewind, estaban paralizados en la escena, todos incoloros. Un fuerte frío poseía el cuerpo de manai, estaba temblando, quería salir de ahí pero todo estaba paralizado, intenta mover la puerta pero estaba trabado. Manai se frotaba los brazos pues estaba helada, temblaba. Solo se sento en una esquina y se enrollo así misma para guardar el calor, pero no había calor que guardar.

De entré las sombras un dragón completamente negro emergio, era muy grande, y sus alas doblaban su tamaño, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, sus par de cuerno eran como los de una cabra, muy parecidos a los de spyro. Manai lo mira, como se acerca lentamente y le extiende su mano.

-levantate niña-manai toma su mano y el frio se desvanece.

Manai se levanta y el dragón le besa la mano mientras en su rostro se expresaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿tu quién eres-le pregunta temerosa.

-me llamo shadow... Siempre quise conocerte pero había alguien que no me dejaba... Alguíen que te cuida... Pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa... Hazme un favor quieres... Alejate de ese-shadow señala a cloud y manai duda en confiar en el.

-¿por que? -

-solo es un consejo niña.-

Shadow se acerca a la puerta y la abre pero antes de irse se detiene al recordar un pequeño detalle muy importante.

-por cierto... En el corazón se encuentra el final de la historia... Cuándo la luz acaricie el subsuelo empezará un nuevo comienzo-shadow sale y cierra la puerta dejando a manai completamente confundida.

El color vuelve a la habitación y todos miran a manai quién estaba parada en la esquina de la habitación. Manai estaba asustada, temblorosa, se acerca a cloud y este lo mira preocupado.

-¿que te pasa? -

-llevame al templo por favor-le suplica manai, cloud se levanta, intenta llevársela y arcángel los detiene

-cloud, necesito hablar contigo-

Cloud suelta a manai y se aleja, se posa junto a arcángel y manai se molesta.

-cloud ¿que estas haciendo? -

-si quieres yo te llevo a casa-le propone icewind.

-CLOUD-le grita manai pero cloud solo desvia la mirada.

-manai, veté con ice... Wind... Por favor.-le pide cloud, icewind se levanta y le abre ls puerta a manai.

Manai se levanta y se acerca a la puerta pero antes de salir, observa como arcángel y cloud se van a la parte de atras de la cantina.

-¿nos vamos?-le pregunta icewind con mi na sonrisa en su rostro, pero manai prefería saber que pasaba.

Manai se acerca a la parte trasera y se esconde en una esquina, icewind intenta detenerla pero antes de que la tocara, manai abre la mano en dirección a icewind y lolo deja paralizado, dejandolo incapaz de moverse y hablar.

Manai observa como arcángel y cloud hablaban y hay varios cosas que manai no entendio.

-¿lo entiendes? El debe ganar... Si intervienes... Perderas todo... no te acerques a manai... Alejate de ella hasta que todo termine... Recuerda, el debe ganar-

-esta bien arcángel... Pero... Ella, quiero estar con ella-

-no me importa, te aguantas y mantente lejos-

Como habían terminado de hablar iban a regresar a la entrada, manai regresa y lanza a icewind por accidente, lo golpea contra la pared, arrepentida lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿por que siguen aquí? -dice arcángel molesta.

Manai no quería que cloud resultase una mala persona, tenía que encontrar una manera de alejar a cloud de arcángel. Atrevidamente se acerca a cloud y frota su cuello con el de el.

-¿quiero que vengas conmigo a hacer algo hoy? -dice coquetamente. Cloud se sonroja pero mira a arcángel molesta y se aparta de ella.

-manai ¿estas bien? ¿No estas en celo? ¿O si? -dice cloud y manai se sonroja y se aparta de el.

-no yo... Tu... -manai baja la cabeza apenada y muy sonrojada-¿puedes venir conmigo? -

-no... No puedo, solo veté quieres... Tengo cosas que hacer-

Manai baja la caveza, trise por la situación. Intenta irse, icewind intenta consolarla pero manai no se lo permite, no lo deja tocarla y soló sale de la taberna arrepentida de pensar que cloud sería diferente.

-!¿que te pasa?! -le grita icewind molesto, arcángel le lanza una mirada fulminante y solo cierra su boca.

-bien, ahora vete, has lo que te dije y quedate allí... Esa... Criatura de entei no sera problema-le dice arcángel a cloud, este asiente con la cabeza y sale de la taberna.

Cloud camina triste por warfang hasta llegar a la gran entranda de la ciudad, estira sus alas y se marcha para no volver a poner un pié dn warfang, perp se prometió que volvería por manai.

En el templo.

Estaba okren revisando unos planos en la habitación qué se le había asignado... Los planos mostraban como construir un arma de fuego que fuera capaz de llevarse a mano y de ser usada con pequeñas municiones letales. Okren tenia planeado llevarselo al jefe de los topos masón, a ver si quería colaborar en la construcción de dicha arma. Kiren entra de golpe a la habitación y okren enrolla los planos.

-! OKREN! -grita kiren y okren se molesta.

-¿por que gritas? Te dije que estaría aquí-

-si... Pero me gusta gritar-

-y viniste para decirmelo. -

-no encuentro a manai, luna se quedo buscando y yo me aburrí... Me voy a dormir-

-no, no irás, seguiras buscando y le preguntaras sobre sus mantas-

-¿cual es tu obsección con esas armas? -pregunta con tono flojo para ganar tiempo y no tener que caminar mas.

-no estoy obsesionado-

-okey megalomaniaco-

-¿por que me dices así? -

-¿que? -

-megalomania ¿sabes lo que significa? -

-¿yo dije eso?-

Okren cierra los ojos y da un fuerte respiro para no perder la paciencia con kiren, incluso ya pensaba en despedirlo por idiota, pero en el fondo sentía un pequeño afecto por el dragón, un afecto de padre e hijo. Okren habia encontrado a kiren vagando por una ciudad y lo había descubierto mientras intentaba robarlo, en vez de reclamarle o notificarlo a las autoridades, prefirió ayudarlo y darle un trabajo, todo lo qué tenía qué hacer era cumplir un par de favores para él y podría vivir en donde okren se quedara, pero en el camino, conocieron a luna, que por alguna extraña razón se había enamorado perdidamente de kiren y como no dejaba de seguirlo, okren le permitió qué viniera con ellos siempre y cuándo no estorbara. Kiren chasquea los dedos en frente de okren sacandolo de su mente.

-oye, oye, despierta ¿que hago? -

-sigues aquí... Largo, ve y busca a manai, preguntale por las mantas-

Kiren sale de la habitación dejando a okren revisando sus planos, observando si no había cometido ninguna equivocación.

Haslight. ui llego el capi.

Bueno, bastante corto se. Laverdad es que me volvi adicto a Undertale, tanto que escribire un fic, ya conosco la historia, a los personajes y sus personalidades, el funcionamiento de la determinación, bueno sería la continuación de la ruta pacífica ademas frisk x asriel... ¿Quien es la chica XD? La verdad el sexo del protagonista nunca fue definido pero todos asumen que es mujer. Tambien incluiria a chara y gaster quiene son los personajes menos conocidos del juego pero me los eh investigado un poco... Claro que a ustedes no les gustaría si no han jugado Undertale pero bueno, es solo si notan ausencia...

Perdon pero tendran que esperar por light. No tengo la culpa, todo esto lo hiso flowey. Otra cosa... Ninguno de los nombres de mi fic son mios si me pongo a pensar a ver...

Shadow:sombra. (Ingles, un poco de sonic XD)

Smoke:mortal kombat.

Spyn:ese si es mio.

Cloud:final fantasy 7

Kreic:tambien es mio

Mika:es la prota de la pelicula chucky 5 y 6.

Mikhail:gta iv (mikhail faustin) (es hombre)

Manai:mio al igual que entei.

Icerad:es la montaña de liray (dota 2)

Netheira:ya saben.

Hijas de los guardianed:mios.

Luna:en si... No se... No hay que tener mucha imaginación para eo.

Okren:es un krogan de mass effect (videojuego).

Kiren:dragon ball aunque solo cambié una letra (jiren)

Arcángel:seria mio pues literalmente no lo robe de ningún lado donde lo haya leído solo lo puse por un motivo muy x.

Icewind:solo es ingles.

Buenl no se si me falta uno y si no ps...

Me voy (no pregunten por que arcangel fomina a cloud).


	20. Capitulo 20

Manai llego al templo mientras un viento gelido la seguía, dándole una sensación de soledad que ya empezaba a olvidar pero que arcángel le recordaba. Al llegar al templo entro a la habitación donde estaba spyro pero no estaba, escucha varias risas provenientes de la habitación de entrenamiento, entra y ve a spyro y spyn tirados em el suelo con las hijas de los guardianes, riendo y jugando. Manai toca la puerta y spyro la mira.

-hola manai-dice mientras se levanta y se sacude el polvo.

-spyro... ¿Me puedo quedar en el templo? -pregunta deprimida.

-eh... No se... Ni siquiera se que estoy haciendo aquí, dejame preguntarle a uno de los topos-

Spyn se levanta, recordando algo que le había dicho manai hace un tiempito ya. Se le acerca y la mira con ojos inocentes.

-oye manai que tu... Tu... ¿No ibas a enseñarme a usar convexidad con kreic? -

Manai baja la vista deprimida y empieza a frotar la cabeza de spyn.

-perdonarme, solo era un pequeña mentira para qué me perdonaran por lo qué les hice hace tiempo-

-uh... Entiendo-spyn baja la cabeza y solo se sienta junto a spyro.

-pero tu... Eres un dragón púrpura, puedes aprender sólo que no de mi claro-

-ju, gracias... Creo-

-pero de que te serviría si no te gusta pelear-

-solo creí que sería divertido-

-no necesitas eso para divertirte-

Spyn vuelve a sonreir. Una voz desde afiera de la habitación gritaba "maestro spyro" buscandolo , al no encontrarlo asoma su cabeza por la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos y lo encuentra.

-señor, no debería quedarse en la otra sala-dice el topó que se llamaba ren.

-si, perdón es que mi hija me dijo... Qie si quería jugar con ellos-

-yo no di... -dice spyn pero spyro le sostiene la boca disimuladamente.

Spyro se levanta, intenta salir de la habitación y recuerda la petición de manai, eso le hiso pensar varias cosas.a

-oye ren ¿queda alguna habitación en el templo? -

-si, quedan varias-

-ella puede quedarse, sera por poco tiempo-

-esa decisión no es mía, es de a quién dejaron a cargo-

-¿y quién es? -

Spyn solo empieza a reír y manai se empieza a rasacar la nariz para distraerse un momento. Ignai se acerca a spyro lo toma de la cabeza y le susurra al oído.

-eres tu idiota-

-oh... Entonces, si manai puedes quedarte pero... ¿No te ibas a quedar en casa de malefor? -

-eh... Prefiero mejor que no-

-¿por que? -

-si sabes que por mi culpa tu papá casi destruye el mundo ¿verdad? -

-ehhhh-

-eso creí-

-ren llevala a su habitación-dice spyro mientras desvía ls mirada hacía ren para cambiar de tema.

-si pero, hay alguien que verlo, esta afuera-

Spyro da un suspiro al ver que su descanso había terminado, sale de la habitación y mira a okren quién estaba esperando encontrar a los guardianes pero para su sorpresa solo estaba el dragón púrpura y junto a el manai, la dragona que estaba buscando. Spyro se poso en su lugar detras de la gran mesa pero a okren le interesaba mas hablar con manai, se acerca a ella, manai retrocede y este se detiene.

-disculpe, no quería asustarla, solo quería hacerle unas preguntas-dice cortesmente pero manai no quería hablar con el. -tengo entendido que el templo en avalar es tuyo ¿cierto?- manai asiente con la cabeza-y en ese templo, repleto de trampas estan las estilo de mantas, un par de armas que... -

-deja de buscarlas, nadie puede tenerlas, fueron un error crearlar-

-no... Tu no entiendes tu... -

-no las tendras, ni las mantas ni la egida-

Okren la mira molesto pero solo respira y se calma.

-esta bien, pero eso no me detendra para conseguirlas ¿que hay de la kaya? -

-¿kaya? -

-si, es otro templo ubiconsejoo aue dante's freezer, cerca del castillo del terror de los cielos (spyro the new beginnig) -

-no se de que estas hablando-dice manai ya empezando a molestarse por tantas preguntas.

Spyro lo nota, y llama la atención de okren para que la dejara en paz.

-oye amigo ¿me buscabas no? -

-busco a los guardianes-

-no estan-

-entonces a masón-

-¿para...? -

-okren saca sus planos y los extiende sobre la mesa, spyro los observa pero no los entendia, ren los observa y entendía muy bien lo qué era, algo innecesario en ese momento, pero muy útil si se desataba una guerra.

Ren sale de la habitación en busca de mason (creo que ya todos saben que se pronuncia meison) cuando llega, le enseña los planos al jefe de los topos y este queda sorprendido, mira a okre y le pregunta.

-¿son tuyos?-okren asiente con la cabeza-¿y que quieres hacer con esto? -

-estoy buscando quién lo construya, si a ustedes no les interesa a los lobos si-

-me encantaría decirte que sí, pero no es decisión mia, es de spyro-

-¿mia?-dice spyro confundido.

Spyro mira de lado a lado mientras pensaba en que decir, mientras lo hacía nota que ren le asiente con la cabeza, toma su consejo y spyro asiente con la cabeza, mason feliz de construir dicha arma, tomo los planos y se dirigió con okren a la herrería, para empezar la construcción de la primera arma. Mason le pregunta el nombré que llevaría y el le responde "arcabuz".

En casa de kreic.

Kreic estaba en su casa sin nada que hacer pensando en algo que lo distraía bastante (tostosspyntostos) hasta que lo distrajo la voz de ember quién lo llamaba, kreic camina hasta la cocina que era donde estaba ember y esta le entrga un pequeño (como lo digo a nivel que todos entiendan) bowl (ya saben, ese plato ondo) que adentro tenía bastantes galletas, kreic toma una pero antes de comerla ember le da un golpe en la mano haciendo que la suelte. Kreic se frota la mano mientras ember reía.

-llevaselas a spyro y spyn, y vuelves, hice más y ya qué tu papá no está, mas para nosotros-

-si sabes que voy a comer algunas en el camino-

-solo vete quieres-

Kreic sale de su casa rápidamente para comer una galleta. Despies de comersela decide llevarselas a spyro antes de que su mamá saliera y lo viera comiendose las galletas. Mientras camina se encuentra a smoke y mikhail caminando por la ciudad, kreic antes de acercarse, observa como es la dragona que apenas recordaba pues la había visto antes de irse pero... No recordaba que esta estuviera con smoke. La dragona era de color azul con vientre blanco y llevaba un collar con picos similar al de cynder. Smoke nota como kreic miraba a mikhail y este le grita.

-oye, no te basta con mi hermana-

Kreic lo escucha, sacude su cabeza para salir de su mente mientras que a la vez, los colores invadian su rostro, pero sus escamas rojas lo ocultaban. Kreic se acerca a ellos y les ofrece una galleta, mikhail toma una pero smoke prefería negarse.

-¿por que dices eso? ¿Lo de tu hermana? -pregunta curioso y smoke no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿me vas a decir qué no te gusta?-

-bueno... !NO! -le grita kreic y mikhail se ríe.

-bueno, le dire que dijiste que no te gusta-

-no... No le digas eso-

-¿y por que? -

Kreic desvía la mirada pensando en que decir pero no se le ocurría nada, solo se mantenía en silenció para no estropear mas la situación, pero ya era más que obvió lo que de verdad sentía por spyn.

-ay ya, solo dile-dice mikhail con una sonrisa.

-¿y tu que? ¿Estas saliendo con smoke? -

-mmm, podria decirse.-

-mejor vete o le digo a spyn-dice smoke molesto.

Kreic sonríe y se aleja de esa pareja tan... Diferente. Eso reforzaba el hecho de que entré los opuestos se atraen.

Al llegar al templo, tuvo que dar la larga caminata por el templo, pasar por el comedor, por las salas de habitaciones, luego de caminar bastante llego a la sala de los guardianes, al entrar ve a spyro apoyado de su brazobrazo sobre la mesa, estaba cansado de atender a los ciudadanos con problemas cuando el ya tenía bastantes. Kreic se acerca a la mesa y le pone las galletas en frente, spyro las ve, luego mira a kreic y ese le dice qué son para él. Spyrl se come un par muy aburrido, pero a kreic sólo le interensaba dónde estába spyn.

-¿y spyn, spyro? -

-¿para que quieres saber? -

-para nada, solo curiosidad-

-entonces quedate con tu curiosidad-

Del cuarto de entrenamiento se escuchan varías risas, spyro empieza a golpear la mesa con sus dedos para evitar que kreic los escuchara.

-estan allí atrás-

-no-

-¿no te molesta si voy verdad?-.

-de hecho sí-

-voy a pasar-

-no-

Kreic se acerca un poco a la puerta, pone su mano para empujarla pero siente cómo algo se le posa en su cabeza, kreic voltea y ve que spyro lo está mirando de manera extraña. Kreic empieza a sentirsentir como algo le rajuña la cabeza. Kreic mira hacía arribs y ve un ave de color blanco en su cabeza. La mueve rápidamente pero el ave no se mueve. Usa sus mans para quitárselo y este vuela antes de poder tomarlo. El ave se poso en la ventana del templo, spyro se acerca a el y nota que tenía una carta atada a la pata y una pequeña bolsa en la otra, spyro la toma y la abre, la carta era de ignitus para ignai al igual que ls bolsa y el ave al parecer. El aver era una lechuza blanca que al parecer no le gustaba dormir de día. Según la carta, la bolsa del ave tenía un objeto muy extraño del cuál nunca había oído.

-¿polvo del qué...? -

No busquen mas.

Lo siguiente es mucho spoiler de Undertale.

Bueno, quize modernizar un poquito a spyro así qué, en el siglo xv se invento el primer arma de fuego, la antes mencionada, y como spyro asimila las condiciones de esa era, bueno, solo es una idea no mas.

A ver, si quiero hacer mi fic de Undertale primero debo aclarar unas cosas, si flowey pierde su forma de asgore por romper la barrera que divide la superficie del subsuelo (la tierra del infierno) y luego regreso a su forma de flor, necesita de un alma humana para volver a ser asgore, ademas la esencia del alma de chara esta atada a frisk por lo que se puede decir que esta atada a ella. Pero en el juego te dicen que eres tu el que obliga a frisk a matar y no chara pero... Al final se observa como chara posee a frisk por completo, al final de la ruta genocida... Y se observa en la ruta pscifista como los moustros viven en paz con los humanos.

Lo aue podria decir para que mi fic tenga sentido, es que un alma cayó de la montaña hacía el subsuelo y no sobrevivió a la caída, su alma aun estaba presenté debido a su determinación de no morir, frisk la atrapa y se la lleva a flowey y este toma su forma de asgore de nuevo, ademas de estar muy agradecido con frisk, otra cosa... Como hago que toriel y asgore se reconsilien. Yo digo que frisk al llevarle a asgore ( que por cierto es si hijo) quieren volver a ser una familia, claro que frisk queda como hija adoptiva del rey y la reina (asgore y toriel)

Asgore dreemur, bonito nombre verdad, es un analograma.

Significa

Sage of murderer que significa sabio o asesinó.

Me voy esto ya esta lsrgo, diganme si mi teoría apara poder hacer el fic esta bien por favor.


	21. Capítulo 21

El mensajero del cronista.

Cloud camimaba por el bosque triste y decepcionado de lo qué tenía que hacer, solo esperar a que todo se acabará, ni siquiera podía volver a ver a manai o a entei. Mientras caminaba pensativo, choca contra el pecho de un dragón muy alto completamente negro, al verlo no se sorprendió para nada y solo intento seguir pero se quedo paralizado al cruzarce con el.

-¿a dónde creés que vas?-dice shadow con una voz áspera.

-¿arcángel sabe que estas aquí?-

-¿tu le dirás a mi hija que estoy aquí? -

-no tiene casó, no puedo hacer nada yo... -

Shadow lo toma del hombro y siente como una energía sombría recorriendo su cuerpocuerpo, su energia cambiaba, ya no tenía sus poderes normales, sino unos completamente diferentes recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿tu... Tu?.. -

\- te di parte de mis poderes. Ve, dile a manai lo que sientes, y nos vemos despues, pero hagas lo que hagas, no toques a entei, y no permitas que nadie a demás de manai lo toqué-

-¿por qué hacés esto?-

-para darle a "arcangel"-dice mientras usa sus dedos para simular comillas-comillas-una lección, y por cierto, tu abuelo quiere verte pronto-.

Cloud estaba sonrie. estaba feliz, incluso quería abrazar a shadow pero eso causaría su muerte tras el acto de ternura. Shadow crea una venda de sombras, se la lanza en lo ojos a cloud y al quitarselas shadow ya había desaparecido. Sin perder tiempo cloud emprende su vuelo para regresa a warfang y mas importanta, para regresar con manai.

En casa de malefor.

Estaban malefor y netheira discutiendo por un pequeño asunto que ya netheira le había pedido desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde antes de qué malefor se convirtiera en él maestro oscuro. Netheira desde niña diempre soñó con una cosa, siempre quiso tener su propio restaurante (no pregunten, lo necesito para el futuro, muy en el futuro, smoke de 34 años) pero por mas que se lo pidiera a malefor este se negaba, cada vez que lograba que netheira lo olvidará, a solo un par de días seguía intentando e intentando.

-por favor malefor-suplicaba netheira.

-no-

-por favor-

-no-

-¿por que no? -

-te dije que no te permitiría qué trabajaras mientras estes conmigo-

-pero no tengo que trabajar. anda, sera para spyn y smoke, para que no tengan una vida dura de grandes-

-no me importa, que se las arreglen ellos-

-malefor-toma su brazo lo empieza a agitar insesantemente-malefor... MALEFOR-le grita y malefor pierde la paciencia.

-NO GRITES-le grita malefor y netheira lo suelta de manera deprimida. Malefor estaba hartó de tanto escuchar a netheira siempre suplicar por lo mismo como si fuese una niña que quiere un caramelo. Al final decide ceder para así hacerls feliz-¿ya sabes dónde lo pondrás? -pregunta malefor y netheira sonríe.

-si... Eh pasado varios veces y esta en venta-

-¿no se puede rentar? -

-no, solo lo... -

-¿cuanto? -

Netheira no sabía como decirle el preció del resturante así qué sólo le sonríe y le susurra en el oído el preció, malefor cambia completamente su expresión y la mira serió.

(se cuanto cuesta cada gema del juego pero si lo pongo al precio de ricachon... Sssss me dolio en la cartera)

-¿no quieres un perrito mejor? -

-esta bien, si no quieres sólo... -

-toma lo que necesites y esperó no se te ocurra trabajar ahí-

-pero... -

-sin peros, tu contrataras pero no te quiero ver ahí ¿entiendes? -

-si pero... -

-¿que? -

-¿quien se encargará dé las cuentas? -

-¿busca para todo verdad? Esta bien, haras eso pero nada mas, y solo por spyn y smoke-

-si, lo que tu quieras-

-que spyro no toque ni un centavo-

-¿por que? -

-que se busque un trabajo, vas a ir ahora o que-

Netheira le da un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla en muestra de agradecimiento.

En el tcarta.

Ignai estaba leyendo ls nota, que decía qué no podía esperar para poder enviarle un regaló, así que le envió dos, la lechuza y el polvo del tiempo, ignai sabía bien que era pero no lo usaría ahora, tal vez otro día. La nota también decía qué con la la lechuza podía enviarle cartas y así siempre poder hablary cuando digo siempre, es siempre, la lechuza había sifo creada con magia del cronista, evitaba que el tiempo lo afectará, esa es la misma magia que mantiene al cronista con vida todo el tiempo que el deseé, siempre se vería igual. Y aunque estaba prohibido darle inmortalidad a un ser vivo, era para una buena razón, podría considerarse "el mensajero" del cronista para "asuntos importantes". Spyro quería ver que había en la bolsa, intenta abrirla e ignai se la quita, diciendole que es suyo, spto insistía en ver qué había adentro pero ignai se negaba.

-tu hija esta con kreic allí adentró. -dice ignai para apartar a spyro.

Spyro da un gran suspiró y asoma su cabeza hacía la sala de entrenamiento, estaban las tres niñas con spyn y kreic jugando, spyro solo miraba en cualquier señal de algo que lo molestará lo suficiente para darse una excusa de slejar a kreic de spyn. Mientras miraba ignai grito su nombre.

-TIO SPYRO-

Spyro volte rapifamente y ve que la lechuza llevaba otra carta, parece que habiahabía aparecido mágicamente, ignai se la da a spyro y este la abre y le sorprendio leerla de verdad.

Hola spyro, llegamos antes de lo que esperamos, la ciudad es... Bastante grande y mi mama es... Bastante mi mama jeje... Volvere pronto pero, me entere de dos cosas, drake y darcy no están juntos, al parecer terminaron cuando tu papa... Bueno tu entiendes ¿que hago? Y la otra es, mi papa dice que soy igual a mi mama, ¿de verdad te regaño tanto? Jeje te pregunto como si fueses a responder, me voy mañana a warfang ¿algo nuevo en la ciudad? No creó que haya pasado algo mientras me fui ¿verdad? EspEspera... Esp... Hay unm avet aquí, qjiaste... Ahhh n se. V... (Lag, se cayo el inter :V)

Lo demas es inlegible.

Spyro sabía que era de cynder y qué de alguna manera esa ave le había robado la carta a cynder y la había traído aquí, al parecer ese amiguito era rápido. Spyro toms un trozo de papel y lo coloca sobre la mesa, busca algo para escribir pero no encuentra nadanada, la lechuza se le para en frente y le pone una pluma con su pico sobre el papel.

-eh... Gracias... Creo-

Spyro toma la pluma y la pasa sobre el papel y para su sorpresa, escribía mejor que una pluma normal y un poco de tinta. Spyro al terminar de escribir la nota, se la ata en la pata al ave y lo pone en la ventana.

-ignai ¿me la prestas? -ignai le asiente con la cabeza. -bueno amiguito ve y llevale esto a quién le robaste la carta.

El ave lo ignora y solo se echa a dormir en el borde de la ventana sin miedo a caerse, spyro lo agita y este levanta su ala en señal de qué quería paz, Spyro lo sacude mas fuerte. Pero este lo ignora. Ignai toma una galleta y la pasa frente al ave, la cuál se levanta rápidamente y empieza a picar la galleta y a comer las pequeñas migajas.

-¿quieres otra? Ve y llevale la carta a cynder.

Después de comer la galleta, el ave se deja atar la carta en la pata y despega en vuelo hacía la ciudad de los dragones negros.

el fin se acerca...

Bueno, me gustaría decir dos capis en un día pero... Son las 1:31 am debo dormir pero quería acabarlo, ehh ya subi el capi 1 de mi fic de undertale jeje, hoy estoy inspirado XD bueno el capi uno solo es la historia que todos conocen de undertale, blabla un dia los dos hijos del rey y la reina mueren, el rey y la reina se separan, la Reyna se vuelve la guadiana de las ruinas donde caen los humano... Bla.

Pronto se acabara el fic... Yo diría no se 3 o 4 capítulos más.


	22. Capítulo 22

Leviatan ¿derrotado?

Cloud regresaba feliz a warfang, por fin podría acercarse a manai sin que arcángel se entrometiera, y aunque cloud sabía el motivó de que arcángel lo hiciera, preferia guardarselo para despues (guiño guiño). Mientras cloud volaba noto a la distancia como el agua se movía de manera abrumadora y un sombra inmensa se paseaba por el agua de caminó a warfang. Cloud se acerca desde lo alto para mirar con cuidado a tal criatura de inmenso tamaño. Al acercarse el leviatan se detuvo por completo, tomó impulsó hacía la superficie e intentó comerse a cloud pero este lo esquiva por pocos centímetros, quedando ojo a ojo con la Bestia. Lo que cloud no sabía es que entei podía ver a través de los ojos del leviatan, al entei ver a ese dragón. aunque no lo reconoció, entei sentía un gran odió hacia todos los dragones. Era un genocida en su tarea para acabar con los dragones hasta traer a icerad de vuelta.

El leviatan volvió al agua y se quedó en el mismo sitió esperando las órdenes de entei, lo que cloud no sabía era que el leviatan tenía Alás no sólo para nadar mas rápido, después de todo el leviatan era un dragón marino que podía vivir tanto fuera cómo dentro del mar. El leviatan vuelve a salir del mar en busca devorar a cloud pero de nuevo lo esquiva, pero esta vez, el leviatan extiende sus alas y comienza a volar frente a cloud haciendo que este sienta el peor terror qué nunca había sentido, y aunque no podía morir, iba a ser muy doloroso. Cloud se empieza a reír un momento mientras el leviatan pasaba su lengua por sus labios saboreandose al dragón. Cloud se da la vuelta y empieza a huir, el leviatan lo sigue muy de cerca solo para molestarlo, si hubiera querido, lo hubiera comido hace mucho, pero esta criatura era igual a muchas, les gusta jugar con su comida primero. Cloud para alejarlo de warfang voló en dirección opuesta, al entei darse cuenta, hiso que el leviatan se detuviera y volara hacía warfang, cloud al darse cuenta empieza a perseguir al leviatan e intentar detenerlo de alguna manera.

-ah que hago que hago ¿para que sirven los poderes de shadow?-

En la ciudad de los dragones negros.

Estaba cynder sentada en un cuarto qué al parecer iba a ser de ella, pensando en qué hacer, la relación de sus padres era... Diferente a lo qué había pensado, drake y darcy estaban separados, darcy lo había dejado quedarse en su casa solo porqué le había traído a su hija de vuelta, pero aunque a drake aún sintiera algo por darcy, saber lo aue sentía ella era algo... Difícil muy difícil. Cynder sale de la habitación y camina hasta la sala donde estaban sus padres sentados pero sin dirigirse la mirada. Darcy era una dragona identica a cynder con el pequeño detalle qué ella era mayor por una cantidad relevante.

-hola darcy ¿qué estás haciendo? -pregunta cynder pero darcy no la mira.

-aquí evitando a tu padre-

-pfff ni qué quisiera hablar contigo-dice drake aun apartando la mirada.

-lo estás haciendo imbécil-

-ni qué te lo dijera a ti-

-! YA! - les grita cynder y ambos la miran molestos. -no pueden dejar de pelear por un día-

-¿con qué sentido?-pregunta darcy

-ustedes... -cynder observa como la lechuza se posa en su ventana con su carta en la boca.

Cynder se acerca y la lechiza no le huye, toma la carta pensando qué era la suya pero para su sorpresa era una de spyro, al parecer el ave le había entregado la carta a spyro y le había casana.

Espero te llegué antes de qué vuelvas, si tus papás estan peleados y ves qué aún se gustan aunque sea un poco, intenta hacer que se reconcilien. No se preparales una cena o yo que se... Cierto no sabes concinar eeeehhh. Y si sales de la casa y los dejas sólo o preguntale a tu mamá si aun le gusta tu papá, y si dice qué si ehhh, oh mira un ave,.. Me me. Estas... Robandk ka nota...

-es broma verdad-dice cynder al leer la notanota de spyro.

Acaria al ave suavemente y esta se va volando en busca de su recompensa por cumplir con su tarea, estaba ansioso de poder disfruter de esa dulce y crotante galleta qué le daría su nueva dueña.

Cynder se acerca a su papá y le susurra en el oído que saliera de la habitación, este le hace casó y sale dejando a darcy y cynder solas en la misma habitación. Cynder solo observa a darcy y esta le sonríe.

-me alegra tenerte aquí-

-gracias... Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -

-depende ¿que quieres saber? -

-¿por qué no estas con drake? Me refiero a juntos como pareja-

-es qué... Yo... Bueno... Es qué... -darcy da un gran suspiró y observa los ojos verdes de cynder-es qué... El día que te perdimos, el se obsesiono con encontrate, se fue de casa y dure meses sin volver. un día volvió, estaba muy mal herido, dijo que había peliado con el terror de los cielos, solo repetía qué esa eres tú, que estaba seguro... Le dije... Le dije qué era imposible, que estabas muerta, el se molestó y se marchó, no lo había visto ya desde hace tiempo, hoy lo veo contigo y veo que yo... Ne equivoque, pero tu no eres el terror de los cielos ¿verdad? -

-eh bueno... Digamos qué si, malefor el jeje me tenía bajo un hechizo aue me controlaba pero a el también lo tenían bajó algo similar así que nada fue su culpa-

-malefor... Suerte que esta muerto, si no yo misma lo mato por apartarte de aquí-

-ehhhh bueno... ¿Aun te gusta drake? -dice para cambiar de tema.

-devo admitir qué me hace feliz tenerlo aquí, el se fue sin ninguna explicación y me dejo sola pero... Fue para bien, tu estas aquí... Oye, el me dijo qie tenías hijos ¿eso es verdad? -

-bueno... Si, dos-

-si y ¿quién es el papá? ¿Por qué no estan aquí? -

-es que, no son de color negro y... -

-mmm ya entiendo ¿de que Color son? -

-jej... Púrpura-

-¿que? Sabes qué, debo verlos, me ire contigo mañana a conocerlos-

-¿en serio? -

-si porque no-

-esta bien pero con una condición, llevate bien con drake ¿esta bien? -

-lo intentare-

Ambos se miran por un momento por un momento, mientras cynder pensaba en si la personalidad alegre de spyro y spyn les agradaría a darcy, ya que noto que a drake no le agradaba mucho a spyro y como le explicaría aue malefor es el padre de su yerno. Bueno eso es una historia para otro día.

En warfang.

Arcangel y icewind estaban sentandos en el muro de la ciudad viendo como el sol empezaba a ocultarse, haciendo aue icewind se sintiera feliz de tener estos pequeños momentos antes de volver a casa.

-oye chisr. ¿Por que no nos quedamos aquí? -pregunta icewind al recordar muchas cosas de ese lugar.

-no podemos, este lugar ya no es para nosotros, solo hay un cabo suelto, lo arreglamos y nos marchamos-

-pero entei... Si shadow llega primero a el, se lo llevará-

-que lo intenté-

Un gran temblor sacudió es suelo, el gran leviatan se acercaba rapidamente a warfang, ya se notaba a la distancia como esta gran criatura se acercaba. A warfang buscando manai y tal vez para destruir la ciudad por diversión.

-ahí esta la creación de entei ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunta icewind sin preocupación de la Bestia que se acercaba.

-vaya, gasto tanto poder para crear ésa cosa, creó que ya estaría libré si no lo hubiera creado-

La bestia se acerca lo suficiente a warfang y la empieza a rodear buscando a manai desde los costados, haciendo que toda la población de warfang corriese y gritase pero a arcángel y icewind no parecía preocuparles.

-si, tal vez ya hubiera terminado so esa cosa no existiera-dice icewind sonriente.

-bueno, esto sera rapido-.

Arcangel se acerca a la bestia, este mientras giraba observo al dragón que era arcángel, al ver que no corría y gritaba como los demás, ese se detuvo en frente de ella y le lanzo un gran rugido.

-linda criaturita-

El leviatan empezaba a molestarse, se alza en vuelo y desdé las alturas lanza una gran ventisca de hielo lo sugicientemente poderoso para congelar la ciudad y sus habitantes, pero arcángel estaba parada en frente, levanto su mano y todo el hielo fue frenado por una barrera mágica. El leviatan al presenciar ese acto de gran poder, intenta devorar a arcángel, pero al momento de estar frente a él, arcángel poso su mano sobre el y este se torno tierno y dócil, arcángel lo acacaricio un poco. El leviatan estaba cansado de tanto volar, de tanto escuchar a entei, sus parpsdos estaban pesados, el sueño lo invadia. Arcángel posa su cabeza con la de el mientras le da una orden.

-eres libré, veté a casa y duerme-

El leviatan empieza a ronronear como un gatito y sigue las órdenes de arcángel. Emieza a volar en sentido contrarió a warfang hasta volver al mar dónde se recosto para tomar una larga siesta.

Continuara...

El siguiente capítulo, el hijo de entei...

Bueno la verdad, esta historis también es nueva para mí, a mi mente le gusta gastarme bromas, primero me había dicho "has una historia donde spyn y kreic sean los protagonistas" y termine haciendo una historia De manai como protagonista... Que rara es mi Menté... Ayer me conto un chiste, me preguntó como le gusta la sopa a los esqueletos. Le dihe que no se. Saben que me respondio.

A los esqueletos les gusta la sopa tibia.

No se si reir o llorar jeje

Hay que lindo el primer cap de mi fic de undertale ya tiene su primer review

I love it...

;p bye.


	23. Capítulo 23

El hijo de entei.

En el centró de la tierra, entei había transportado a su hijo para poder hablar con, cómo le había caído de sorpresa su hijo se molestó bastante.

-! OYE!... -le grita su hijo a entei.

-no me grites... Necesitó algo-

-ya eh hecho bastante, sólo... Quiero dormir y...-

-deja de ser tan vago... Vas a ser lo que te diga o... Pierdes tu preciada vida eterna-

-no no no no espera... ¿Que quieres que haga? -

-matalos... A ambos, demuestra qué no me traicionaras.-

-¿de quien... -el hijo de entei entiende de lo quién hablá y sólo da unos pasos atrás. -no los voy a matar y menos a ella-

-entonces muere-

-pero no quiero lastimarlo, ya eh matado a todos los que me pediste pero a ellos no... Por favor-

-te dare mis poderes un momento, solo dales un pequeño toqué y morirán, nada doloroso y luego tal vez... Los reviva-

-igual qué icerad ¿no? -dice en voz baja haciendo qué entei se molesté.

-Icerad es un casó aparté... El tenía un poder que no puedo crear pero ese par... Son solo dos dragones comunes, matalos y vuelve aquí-

-yo... Esta bien... No quiero morir por no obedecerte-

-bien hecho kiren, una buena decisión-

(Nadie se lo esperaba o tal vez si ya que por error puse su nombre en un capítulo donde debia poner entei)

El cristal empezó a iluminarse y lanza un rayó que encadena a kiren, este siente el poder dentro de él qué sólo le provoca una sensación de risa. dejándola salir, haciendo que él sonido de su risa rebote en las paredes. Cuándo termina la transición de los poderes, entei envía devuelta a warfang a kiren para que matara a okren y a luna por el simple hecho de haber confiado en él.

Kiren estaba en su habitación, un pequeña lágrima corría en su rostro pero una sonrisa era la expresión qué lo dominaba. Se seca la lágrima y sale de su habitación, camina hasta la habitación de okren quién estaba compleramente dormido. Kiren toma su cobija y sé la arrebatada, okren despierta asustadoasustado y observa a kiren quién le da seguridad.

-¿qué pasa kiren? ¿Necesitas dinero para algo? Hoy me siento bondadoso hoy, por fin conseguí alguien que construyera el arma, pero mejor dejó de hablar ¿quieres algo? -

Kiren se acerca a él y se sienta en el borde la cama evitando que okren lo tocará.

-okren... Gracias, me disté algo que siempre quise, un padre que me quisiera y escuchara. Me ayudaste cuándo necesitaba de alguien yo... No quiero morir-

-¿qué?... ¿Kiren tienes algún problema?-

-no... Ninguno solo... -sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero se estrujaba los ojos cada vez qué podía para que okren no se diera cuenta.

-kiren, si necesitas algo pidemelo-

-¿quiero que me perdones? -

-¿por que? -

-perdoname y ya-

-esta bien, te perdono kiren ¿quieres algo más?-

-si... Requier scati pache-(no estoy seguro de qué así se escriba pero así se pronuncia).

-¿que? -

Okren le pone su palma en la caveza a okren y le envía una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo mata al instante. Arcángel que estaba muy lejos pudo sentirlo y se cubrió la boca tras su sorpresa, rapidamente tomo a icewind de la mano y empezaron a volar hacía el templo.

Kiren ve el cuerpo de okren, le pone la mano en su rostro y le cierra los ojos, toma la manta del suelo y lo cubre, sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, mato a una de las personas mas importantes para él y ahora... Debía matar a luna.

Kiren camino lentamente por el templo para darse tiempo de poder digerir lo qué tenía qué hacer. Al llegar a la habitación ve a luna limpiando mientras tarareba una canción pero se detuvo al ver a kiren, literalmente se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

-hola mi amor ¿donde estabas? -

-estaba... Papá, el... -kiren se quedoquedó callado y luna lo consuela con un beso.

-te dije que lo olvidaras, escapemos juntos y dejemos todo atras ¿que dices? -

-yo digo... Esta bien... Pero primero decirte unas cosas ¿sabés que te amo verdad? -

-si, y yo a ti con todo mi corazón-

-¿podrias decir algo que me haga odiarte-dice triste.

-si claro, eres... Un vago, bueno para nada, un inmaduro... Y asi te amo-

-¿tu me perdonarías todo verdad? -

-si, hasta lo mas malo que se te ocurra lo perdonaría, y dónde sea que esté, te esperare a ti y sólo a ti.-

-no digas esas cosas por favor-mientras las lágrimas se esparcian de su rostro.

-¿pero por que no? Es la verdad, nunca te mentiría, te amó a ti y sólo a ti-

-lo lamentó... Te amo-

Kiren recuesta a luna en la cama y le da una pequeña descarga que la mata al instante...

Al ver lo qué había hecho, se tiro en el suelo a llorar, todo lo hiso por entei, si el perdía su inmortalidad se volvería polvo en unos minutos, pero de verdad valia la pena lo que hiso, perdió a las personas que mas quería en ese mundo, solo por su inmortalidad, para no morir, mientras lo pensaba se sentía cada vez mas peor y peor. era un egoísta, o así se sentía por dentro.

Mientras que spyro, había encerrado a spyn y a kreic en la sala de entrenamiento con las hijas de los guardianes al ver a la gran criatura rondando por la ciudad pero al parecer ya se había ido, había desaparecido de la misma manera de la qué apareció, de la nada. Sphro les abre las puertas y estás salen de la habitación asustadas.

-Ya terminó?-pregunta voldak asustada.

-si niña, no lo veo en ningún lado pero aún así... -

Arcángel, icewind y cloud atraviesan la puerta de golpe la puerta muy preocupados, estaban en sus manos las vidas de dos inocentes, lo que nono sabían era que ya era tardé.

-SPYRO ¿DONDE ESTA KIREN? -le grita arcángel.

-no lo se, yo... -

-no hay tiempo para esto-dice arcángel, levanta su mano hacía spyro y a este se le iluminan los ojos blancos.

-en las habitaciones del templo-dice spyro de una manera Muy fría.

Arcángel, cloud y icewind corren hacía las habitaciones, abrían cada puerta en busca de kiren. Caa vez que abrían una puerta, era tiempo que perdían, mientras cloud revisaba, se topó con la puerta de la habitación de manai, al verla solo le dijo lo que pasaba. Manai se une a la busqueda.

Cuando por fin lograron encontrar la puerta de la habitación de luna, vieron a kiren arrodillado con la cabeza en el cuerpo de luna, este los miraba con unos ojos perdidos que no sabían que había hecho, mientras los miraba una ultima lágrima salió mientras pronunciaba sus últimas palabras en warfang.

-lo siento-

arcángel se acerca a él pero una fuerte luz roja cega a todos en la habitación, cuándo recuperan la visión, notan que kiren había desaparecido por completo... Dando comienzo, al fin.

Continuará...

:"(

El siguiente capitulo... El final.

Requier scati pache:italiano, descansa en paz... Y porque se esto... Facil... Assasin creed brother hood... Ezio auditore.

Creanme que no me gustó el capítulo, la verdad es que me da sentimiento matar a mis personajes, sentí lo qué sintió kiren cuándo los mató... La verdad es que todo acto de mi fic tiene repercusiones en el futuro.

La verdad es qué... No se que hacer para mi siguiente fic... Me va doler matar a los guardianes... Le va a doler spyn y kreic... Me va doler malefor y netheira, drake y darcy, me va a doler desaparecer a spyro, cynder, flame y ember del mapa, no los quiero matar porqué sería demasiado... Pero todo es necesario, al final verán su final y todo tendra sentido.

Ahora algo de alegría no :") league of legend mmm, si lo conosco pero no lo juego, es bastante similar al dota, 5 vs 5 en una arena cuadrada, see me encantan esos juegos, conosco a miss fortune y algunos personajes pero no me llama la atención... Sorry.

Bueni, gracias por sus review que me animan, nunca pense qué podía llegar a escribir una historia así jeje... Aun me duele spyn y kreic... Lo lamento, debo hacerlo. Sorry. Eso es lo malo de ser autor, conosco la historia antes que todos.

Bye, si algo les sirve de consuelo, light es la hija de spyn, pero... Con su manito de arcángel... Eso sono raro.

Por último.

Etto nina, da señal de vida ;p


	24. Capitulo 24

Escape del cristal.

Kiren había llegado a la sala elemental, con una sensación diferente a la que esperaba despues de haber matado a okren y a luna. Una sensación extraña cosquilleaba su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor. Kiren empieza a reír sin ninguna sensación de remordimiento en su conciencia. Mira el cristal dónde estaba entei, se acerco a el y con una de sus garras raya el cristal. Entei se molesta y de alguna manera lo aparta.

-detente-dice entei pero kiren solo reía.

-los maté jeje... Y no me importa... Jeje-

-eso es porque tienes mis poderes. Devuelvemelos-

-ni lo pienses, sal de ahí primero y enseñame como revivirlos-

-trae mi cuerpo, me dijiste que lo habías encontrado-

-si vejestorio, llevame a las montañas-

-primero mis poderes, los necesitó-

-espero... Los revivas, luego me marcho, no quiero saber nada de ti-

Entei se encadena a kiren con un lazo de energía. mientras la cadena permanecia, un pequeño orbe rojo sale del cuerpo rojo y levita hasta el cristal pero antes de poder entrar, kiren la toma y la observa, haciendo molestar a entei tanto que la cueva se sacude.

-idiota. eso es sensible, si lo rompes olvidate de revivir a alguien-

Kiren observaba en la palma de su mano como el orbe rojo brillante en su mano. de una forma tentadora, una voz con forma de susurro lo tentaba a tomarla para el. Ese orbe contenía todo los poderes de entei por lo que sin eso, era vulnerable.

-kiren devu... -

El cuarto donde estaban se congeló alrededor de kiren, los colores desaparecieron dejandolo en una escala de grises y un frío abrumador se apoderó de su cuerpo. Kiren empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, se acercó al cristal y lo empezo a golpear para que entei lo regañara.

-¿entei? ¿Te pasa algo? -pregunta preocupado mientras miraba su respiración salir de su boca.

-deberías marcharte-

Kiren voltea y ve a shadow jugando con el elemento fuego, luego mira el resto de los elementos, y ninguno estaba congelado. Shadow se acerca a kiren y este retrocede asustado.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunta asustado.

-Tienes el orbe en tu mano, sin eso entei no puede hacer nada. vete niño, aprende a controlar esos poderes y revive a tus amigos-

-pero... Y el, no lo quiero dejar así, sera malvado pero el... Es mi papá-

-lo se. pero el los quiere muertos a todos, si obtiene sus poderes los matara a todos, si sigue drenando la energía de los elementos, la tierra perecera... No es mi problema si este mundo es destruido, pero ya me hes suficiente atender a tantos inadaptados de donde vengo y si sigues por este camino, te vere ahí muy pronto. Te dare una oportunidad, dame ese orbe y yo revivire a tu pareja y tu Amigó.-

-yo... -kiren observa el orbe en su mano. No era seguro qué entei los reviviera, si le daba el orbe podría vorverlos a tener...

Kiren se acerca un poco a él, extiende su mano con el orbe, shadow intenta tomarla perp kiren lo embiste, derribandolo. Mientras shadow estaba en el suelo, le dio una última vista al cuarto y a kiren, lo qué sólo le causó gracia.

-bien niño, perdiste a tu mujer y yo perdí mi apuesta-shadow mira al techo de la habitación-ganaste arcangel-

Una gran oscuridad dominó la habitación. kiren cierra los ojos asustado, al sentir qué él frío desapareció abrió los ojosojos, el mundo había recuperado su color. Pero entei estaba furioso regañando a kiren qué le devolviera el orbe, kiren se la da y el cristal lo absorbe.

-busca mi cuerpo-

Una luz roja rodea a kiren y lo transporta a las montañas donde estaba ocultó su cuerpo, espero un momento... Trajo a kiren de vuelta quién traía el cuerpo de entei, lo arrastró hasta el cristal y lo voloco con cuidado.

-bien... Me faltan dos cositas y una de esa me ayudara-

En warfang. Smoke estaba en casa de mikhail con ella, sus padres habían salido por obligación (o creerían que los dejan sólos por gusto) estaba recostado juntos en la habitación de mikhail ambos dormidos. En la cabeza de smoke unas voces susurraban palabras qué lo molestaban, le decían qué sus padres moriría, su novia morirá y la ciudad sería destruidadestruida y todo porqué tenía miedo de actuar. Smoke empezaba a moverse involuntariamente, mikhail despierta y le da un pequeño golpe para qué se quedará quieto. Smoke sigue sacudiendose, mikhail levanta du cabeza y le da un empujón.

-quedate quieto-le dice molesta.

Smoke empezo a brotar una esencia oscura alrededor de él, y debajo de sus pupilas sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos.

-alejate de mí-dice smoke para protegerla.

Smoke se calmo por un momento, se levanta cómo si no pasará nada, mikhail le toma la cola, smoke voltea y mikhail observa sus ojos completamente blancos. Lo suelta asustada y se arrincona en la esquina.

-smoke ¿que te pasa?-dice asustada, smoke se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello.

-te doy un consejito niña... Alejate de este dragón-dice con una voz diferente. smoke la empuja y la golpea contra la pared. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación mientras mikhail se sostenía el cuello del dolor.

-smoke-...

En el templo, estaban todos discutiendo por lo aue había pasado, ya varios dragones habían venido para llevarse los cuerpos de los dragones. Spyro había enviado a las hijas de los guardianes a sus habitaciones, spyn y kreic se habían quedado por miedo a qué le pasará algo solos. Arcángel estaba dando vueltas por la habitación pensativa y icewind estaba sentado como si nada pasará. Arcángel se detiene y se sienta con una sonrisa.

-lo que paso, paso. Estan en un mejor lugar, ya qué-dice arcángel y manai la mira molesta.

-oye ¿que te pasa? Eres estúpida-le dice manai molesta y arcángel le sonríe.

-luego me pides perdón. por ahora, icewind traeme algo de comer-

-si señora-le dice icewind, intenta salir de la habitación y cloud lo toma de la cola.

-perate tú ¿no piensas hacer algo para detener a entei? -dice cloud y sólo mita a arcángel.

-¿hago algo?-le pregunta a arcángel.

-nah, no es nuestra lucha-le dice arcángel y manai se molesta.

-¿por qué la obedeces? -le grita a icewind y este le sonríe.

-porqué soy su hijo-

-cloud... ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunta arcangel molesta.

-mira... -cloud da un gran suspiro y su aliento tenía una tonalidad negra.

-lo mató... Teníamos un trató, estas muerto cloud... -

Mientras todos ellos discutían, spyn y kreic estaban preocupados, kreic quería irse a casa para cuidar de su mama pero no quería irse y dejar a spyn quién se veía bastante preocupada.

-oye, todo estará bien-

-extraño a mamá-

Spyn se acerca a la ventana triste, viendo al horizonte comocel sol se posaba sobre las colinas, una delicada brisa soplo hacía dentro de la habitación y solo cerro los ojos en medio de un gran suspiró. De repente algo la atrapo, abrio sus ojos y observó como smoke la saco volando del templo, pero ese smoke no era su hermano. Spyn pelio para liberarse pero smoke no sedia, se elevó bastante, spyro veía por la ventana y queriarsalir a ayudarla pero no salía por la ventana, era muy grande. Kreic empuja a spyri y sale volando. Una luz rodeo a smoke que los llevaría a la sala elemental, por suerte kreic embiste a smoke, transportandolos a los tres frente a entei.

Los tres en el suelo, se levantan adoloridos y observan el cristal oscuro y a kiren recostado en el suelo. Smoke había recuperado la consiencia por un momento pero la vuelve a perder, queda de nuevo bajó el control de entei.

-kreic... Spyn... Protegel... -dice smoke batallando con entei pero aun así no puede liberarse.

-deja de pelear niño. y tu niña colabora y no te lastimo... !Kiren levantate de ahí!-le grita entei a kiren.

\- vete al cuerno, ya hice lo qué me pediste voy a descansar-dice para no tener qué tocar a los niños.

Entei vuelve a tomar el control de smoke. Smoke se levanta con sus ojos blancos, se acerca a spyn, esta retrocede asustada, kreic se mete en medió para protegerla y smoke se detuene en frente, ambos se miraban fijamente. Aunque smoke no quisiera hacerle daño a nadie, no era su culpa.

-smoke... ¿Que estas haciendo? ¿Y por qué ese cristal esta hablando? -dice kreic confundido.

Smoke se queda callado, entei prefería responderle de su parte y no a través del dragón.

-niño. apararte, esto no es contigo-dice entei molesto, y se enfadaba mas al ver que kiren estaba dormido juntó a el y hasta roncaba.

-¿y para que quieres a spyn? -

-no la necesitó ah ella, solo unas gotas de su sangré, ahora apartate. Smoke traeme a la niña-

Smoke se acerca a spyn y kreic se mete en medió. Smoke lo toma del cuello y lo apreta, kreic empezaba a hogarse, tomo su brazo intentando safarce pero la fuerza de smoke era la de entei y no la de él. Spyn embiste a smoke y lo derriba pero se vuelve a levantar.

-smoke... ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunta spyn asustada y smoke seguía acercandose lentamente.

-spyn lo siento pero tengo que lastimarlo-dice kreic y spyn le niega con la cabeza. -¿entonces que hago? -

-no se... Dejame intentar hablsr con él-

Spyn voltea la mirada hacía smoke quién se había acercado y se había detenido justo en frente.

-¿por qué te detienes?!Traemela!-le grutgruta entei pero smoke permanecía frente a spyn con su mirada blanca y pérdida.

-smoke... Tu no me harías daño ¿verdad? Tu... -spyn se queda callada del miedo al ver que smoke levanto su mano, se la froto en la mejilla y luego la tomo de un cuerno.

-no... Quiero lastimarte-smoke cierra los ojos un momentomomento y al abrirlos, habían recuperado su iris color purpura, le sonríe por un momento y luego la abraza. -disculpame-

-descuida-

-por esto-dice con una voz grave.

Smoke toma de la mano a spyn y usando su garra le corta la palma y la empuja, kreic la atrapa antes de caer al suelo la sangre goteaba tanto de la mano de spyn como de la garra de smoke. Spyn lo mira y nota que de nuevo tenía los ojos completamente blancos. smoke se acerca al cristaly le da la sangré la cuál es absorbida rapidamentety el cristal empieza a brillar , estaba a solo segundos de liberarse. Le faltaba la sangré de un dragón qué teniaebajo su control debido a su mala actitud y problemas de confianza sobré sí mismo, lo hacían un blanco vulnerable para entei, era el mismo casó de malefor, un dragón terco que creía podía valerse por si solo.

-¿que estás esperando? Te toca niño-dice entei ya con un poco de sus fuerzas recuperadas.

Smoke levanta su mano y se pone la garra sobre su mano, la clava en su mano pero kreic lo embiste de y lo derriba, lo sujeta en el suelo.

-smoke... Controlate idiota-mientras lo sujeta de los brazos, smoke lucha contra kreic pero avora spyn lo ayuda a sujetarlosujetarlo y le congela los brazos al suelo.

Kreic y spyn se levantan y dejan a smoke peleando en el suelo para liberarse, kreic y spyn se miran ente ellos pensando en que hace pero de sorpresa kiren los levanta a ambos de los brazos. Mientra suelta un suspiró.

-niños lo hacen más difícil de lo qué es-kiren los lanza y los golpea impacta contra la pared, levanta a smoke del suelo y lo arroja hacia el cristal, entei absorve la sangré goteante de la mano de smoke.

El cristal empezaba a brillar y a expulsar ondas de energía que empujaban a todos hacía las paredes de sala, incluso los elementos apenas podía mantenerse sobré sus pedestales. Poco a poco el cristal se fue agrietando hasta qué un haz lumínica sego a los presentes. Dentro del resplandor de energía se pudo oir una voz.

-que bueno estar de vuelta-

Continuara aunque dije que era el fin :v (error de calculo).

Y no fue mi unico error de cálculo traduje mal lo qué toby fox publico en twitter, no saldra undertale 2 ;(... Solo saldra una versión para la nintendo swicht.

Bueno, el siguienge capi si es el final... Esperó. Otra cosa ya pense mucho y eh resueloto muchas cosillas para light, ya arreglé la forma en que desaparecen ya saben quién... También no voy a hacer spoiler.

Marrodlop perro nombre deñ fic, no pongas link. Dime el nombre. Ya tengo wattpad en mi tlf. Otra cosa me molestp un fic que vi ahi... En serio... A que clase de persona sube spyrl the dragon x crash bandicoot... No exageren por favor.

Y ustedes personas que no tienen cuenta de fanfiction. Si saben que pueden entrar con su facebook... ¿Verdad? Le dan login, entrar, iniciar sesión con facebook y listo, editan su perfil y ya. De hecho le debo review a mucha gente debido a que no tenia cuenta ;). 


	25. Capitulo 25

Nota:recuerdan a itachi el hermano de sasuke... Y lo qué hace por su hermano... ¿No?... Que lastima. No me sale el fin XD. Eso significa que no lo quiero terminar o que no puedo...

No es mi pelea.

Cuándo la luz se desvaneció. Los jóvenes dragones abrieron los ojos y ya no estaban en la sala elemental, se encontraban en los claros valles de avalar sobre un claro despejado, en algún lugar alejado de todo. Entei se encontraba en frente de ellos admirando su cuerpo, moviendo la mano frente a él acostumbrándome de nuevo a su cuerpo. Kiren qué estaba juntó a él lo miraba recordando cómo alguna vez lo vio pero no era el mismo o eso estaba reflejado en su mirada.

Smoke se levanta herido y mareado mientras se sostiene la cabeza, observa a su alrededor y mira a entei y kiren luego ve a spyn y kreic, nota el ardor en su mano y al momento se dio cuenta de la herida y de quién era el dragón juntó a kiren. Camina tambaleante hacía spyn, esta retrocede asustada y smoke se detiene.

-yo... Lamento si te hise daño... No fui mi intención perdoname-se disculpa smoke arrepentido.

-es cierto, yo lo obligue a hacerlo-interviene entei mientras smoke se desploma en el suelo debilitado de ser sólo un títere.

Kiren se acerca a entei y lo tira del brazo un par de veces para qué le prestará atención. Entei lo mira serió.

-¿qué quieres?-dice entei con su voz gravé.

-¿puedes... Revivirlos?-

-no... Debes esperar a qué limpié esté mundo-

-¿es necesario? -

-si... Este mundo está repleto de errores, tristes copias. Necesitó solo un poco más dé tiempo, los seres de esté mundo no sentirán dolor, sera una pequeña brisa, cuando todo terminé revivire a ésos dos-

-se llaman luna y okren-

-¿que?-

-!SE LLAMAN LUNA Y OKREN!-le grita kiren y entei se molesta pero luego le sonríe y lo toma del hombro.

-deberías dormir un poco hijo-

Una pequeña corriente de energía hacía kiren qué lo dejadeja inconsiente. Entei lo sostiene y lo recuesta suavemente en el suelo, incluso podría decirse qué con cariño.

Entei se levanta y camino hacía smoke, posa su mano sobre él y le da una pequeña descarga, esté se despierta. Abre los ojos y observa a entei quién le entendía la mano, smoke s levanta con su ayuda y mientras lo hacía, entei lo curaba y lo dejaba con sus energías repuestas.

-tu... Tu.. -balbusea smoke y entei le cierra la boca y lo empuja hacía spyn y kreic mientras da un gran suspiró.

-niños... Si ustedes supieran lo qué eh querido hacer desde el principió, todo lo qué eh hecho solo por icerad. Pero mientras estaba atrapado tome tiempo para reflexionar, al principio creaba dragones y otras criaturas -entei mueve sus manos y entre ellas sale una paloma blanca que se levanta en vuelo- y las matabas solo porqué no eran él... Después de mucho pensar se me ocurrió algo... Qué tal si en vez de traer a icerad traigo a mi padre, ese qué no aprecie y qué sólo se fue por mi culpa... Mi intención. Aunque no lo crean, solo lastimé a tantas personas para qué el... Viniera y me diera un escarmiento...quiero eso... Yo-entei se comienza a reír y a estrujarse los ojos antes de llorar. -porqué les digo todo esto si igual... Van a morir. -

-¿que? -dice spyn al caerle de sorpresa todo lo qué dijo.

Entei literalmente se tumba en el suelo a descansar. Una energía hecha polvo brotaba de su espalda cómo un brilló cósmico qué simplemente emanaba hacía el cielo. Smoke se acerca a él y lo mira a los ojos, este le sonríe y levanta su cabeza en señal de qué lo escuchaba.

-¿por qué hacés esto? -pregunta serió.

-por la misma razón qué tu finjes tu seriedad, familia-

-¿smoke de qué está hablando? -le dice spyn preocupada.

-si smoke, dile ¿o lo hago yo? -smoke desvía la mirada hacía otra parte y entei sonríe -tu hermanito, solo finge ser cómo es... Por miedo, ya qué lo molestó desdé qué nació, y a veces tomó el control de él. Lamentó todo lo qué te hise... Y a mikhail. -

-!¿Que?! ¿Que le hiciste? -le grita smoke y entek desvanece su sonrisa.

-lo siento, no me dejó ir o la golpie un poco-

-te mato-smoke intenta atacarlo con sus garras pero antes de tocarlo una onda de energía lo empuja lejos de él.

-no te preocupes, pronto acabara todo. Miren-entei señala al cielo.

Los tres dragones miran hacía el cielo, jna bola de energía rojisa se formaba en el cielo y crecía por cada segundo que permaneciera allí.

-ese es mi poder acumulado, esto tiene el poder de matar hasta lo qué no puede morir, si manai no quiere volver conmigo... Tal vez eso sea suficiente para qué mi padre vuelva conmigo.

Una destello de luz cayó del suelo justo en frente de entei, creando a unos seres con aspecto humanoide pero con una gran armadura por encima de su piel y un gran casco pesado de metal qué cubría por completo su rostro haciéndoles imposible a los dragones mirar su rostro. Spyn intenta acercarse a entei, kreic la detiene pero igual lo ignora y camina hasta él. Las armaduras crean unas grandes hachas con puntas de lanza y L bloquean el caminó pero entré ellas aún se podían ver al dragón rojo reposando en el suelo mientras de si espalda brotaba la energía que estaba creando una gran esfera de energía.

-señor entei... -dice spyn asustada, tratando de lidiar con él.

-dime-

-es necesario matar a todo un mundo... Y si por eso su padre no viene, tal vez si solo quiere que cambies-

-un tal vez no me devolvera a nadie-

-pero yo... -

-guarda silenció y espera tu muerte-

Uno de los guardias empujan a spyn y la lanzan hacía kreic, este la atrapa y ambos caen de golpe al suelo.

-es inutil, nosotros no podemos hacer nada-dice spyn después de ver sus intentos fallidos.

Kreic se levanta molestó, da un paso hacía adelante dispuesto a ir hacía entei, las armaduras se tornan n posición de pelea, kreic seguía acercándose cuándo estaba a pocos metros de distancia, un haz de luz blanco cayó en frente de él haciendo que caiga asustado. Del haz de luz, llegaron un grupo de dragones. Spyro, manai, cloud, arcángel y icewind. Entei levanta la mirada sólo un poco, al ver que eran más, muchos mas soldados llegaron de la nada para rodearlo y defenderlo. Spyro al ver a spyn la abraza y se preocupa al ver a smoke en suelo. Se acerca y al ver que sólo estaba inconsiente lo carga sobre su espalda. Arcángel deja escapar una pequeña risa.

-mira tu hermanito se levantó-dice arcangel señaando a entei, manai al mirarlo se quedá paralizada de miedo.

-¿Que me ven? Por si no se dan cuenta hay una súper nova (la genkidama roja XD) creciendo en el cielo y que los matará pronto.-dice entei señalando al cielo.

Todos levantan la mirada y ven la gran bola de energía formandose en él cielo, arcángel se comienza a reir y solo se sienta a observar. También hace que icewind haga lo mismo..

Manai observacomo kiren estaba dormido, recostado juntó a entei.

-¿cloud que hacemos? -pregunta manai desesperada.

-no es mi pelea-cloud se torna serió y se sienta junto a arcángel y icewind.

-! ¿de qué hablas, es ella de nuevo verdad?! -le grita manai a cloud mientras señala a arcángel.

-no... No es mi pelea, qué no entiendes. Nosotros no vinimos a detener a entei, vinimos para asegurarnos de que tú -mientras le pone el dedo índice en él pecho-lo hagas niña.

-pero como esperan que yo detenga eso-dice mientras señala la gran bola de energía creciente en el cielo.

-si detienes a entei no tendras qué preocuparte dé esa esfera-dice arcángel con voz suave. Mientras que icewind no dejaa de mirar a manai.

Entei, extrañamente aunque había ocho dragones. solo sentía la presencia vital de cinco, abría los ojos varías veces para asegurarse de qué había ocho y si estaban todos, pero al cerrar los ojos y usaba sus poderes, sólo sentía la energía vital de cinco, y había algo en ese dragón qué lo hacía sentir raro, icewind era algo peculiar para él, además qué su energía vital no se sintiese, tampoco parecía preocupado por su inminente destrucción. Y no sólo eso, incluso cuándo sus miradas se cruzaban este le sonreía...

Nota.

Perdon por la tardanza, aun no me Sale el fin, me tarde porque ahora trabajo sabado y domingo de nueve a seis... Adios fin de semana. Y ademas me pase por cartoon network hace días y recorde mi infancia así que busqué en youtube finales de series que veía, vi el final de K.N.D los chicos del barrio... Coraje el perro cobade. Flack jack y chowder jeje. Oigan steven universe vieron el final de la temporada seis... Quién lo habia dicho siempre fue perla quién... No quiero hacer spoiler pero... Diamante rosa no murió ese día... Murió mucho después cuándo tuvo un hijo.

Eso les da una pista no.

Otra cosa, debería hacer que asgore y toriel se reconcilien, asgoreasgore muere por toriel pero toriel, en el fondo como que lo odia, lean lo siguiente para saber la pequeña historia resumida:

El rey y la reyna asgore y toriel tuvieron dos hijod, esos dos hijos murieron, una enferma y el otro lo mataron los humanos, cuando la hija murio su ultimo deseo era ver las flores doradas de su aldea, pero no podian hacer nada ya que el mundo humano y el de moustros estaba separado por una barrera magica, cuando murio, el hijo asriel, cargo a su hermana y absorvio su alma y atraveso la barrera y la llevo al reino humano, al llegar a la aldea vio una cama de flores doradas donde la recosto, los humanos al verlo lo atacaron pensando que el había atacado y matado a ese humano, asriel aunque tenía el poder de un dios por absorver el alma de chara no los ataco, no se defendio. Cuando volvio a casa, se desplomo en la sala del trono y murio, tiempo despues ahi crecería la primera flor dorada (flowey pero esa es otra historia)

El rey devastado por la perdida de sus dos hijos, le declaro la guerra a los humanos, una guerra que perdieron los moustros. Asgore juro vengarse, por como pasaba el tiempo, niños inocentes caían del monte ebott (una montaña que da con el subsuelo) fueron recorriendo el subsuelo para volver a casa pero al llegar donde el rey, el los mataba y se quedaba con sus almas, necesitaba 8 almas humanas para volverse un dios de incomparables poderes. Toriel al ver lo que hacía asgore, lo dejo y se marcho a vivir a las runas, un lugar por el cuál debías recorrer si caías del monte ebott, para así protegerlos de asgore.

Toriel, sabía que asgore era un egoísta, para romper la barrera solo necesitaba un alma humana, si lo hubiera querido hacer ya lo hubiera hecho pero queria exterminar a la raza humana. Pero en el fondo, asgore era un hombre sencillo, que disfrutaba tomar el té y de los chistes malos de toriel (y son mas malos que los de sans).

Bueno al final de la ruta pacifista, se observa como asgore tiene una linda casita, una camisa hawaiana y esta podando el cesped por lo qué podría decirce es bueno, nunca fue malo en si.. El era... Neutral...jeje solo peleas contra el si tomas la ruta neutral. Y toriel cumple su sueño de convertirse en maestra. Claro que incluire eso en mi ficfic. Bueno diganme los reconsilio si o no.


	26. Capitulo 26

Esto pasó hace varios capis :v

Arcángel.

El cronista estaba en su templo bastante preocupado. Su jefe iba a hacerle una pequeña visita para revisar su trabajó, y varías reglas qué había roto por spyro y por su hija.mientras daba vueltas en la habitación esperando a qué llegará. Un destello de luz llena la habitación y entré ella, un dragón se revela, dejando a ignitus preocupado.

-hola señor... O... ¿Señora?-dice asustado mientras arcángel rondaba por la habitación inspeccionando los libros y el contenido de la habitación, también estaba buscando a la mamá de ignai quién no estaba presenté.

Arcángel se acerca a libró principal del cronista, el qué tenía las historias de los dragones qué habían muerto, lo ojea un poco y arraca una página de las primeras y la quema.

-señora ¿qué esta haciendo?-dice preocupado, arcángel lo mira por un momento y esté se quedá callado.

Ignitus guarda silenció y solo observa mientras veia como arcángel quemaba lentamente la hoja qué había arrancado.

-señora... ¿De quién es ésa hoja? -pregunta ignius y arcángel quema completamente la hoja, dejándola solo en cenizas..

-¿que hoja?. Ignitus, eh venido a esté lugar dos veces... Cuándo hice qué un dragón se volviera el primer cronista. Ese dragón nunca rompió una regla, cumplía todo lo qué yo decía... Y ahora vengó por segunda vez y te encuentro a ti... Rompiste una regla verdad, o ¿hay más que no sepa? -

-no señora, solo una vez-

-¿por qué lo hiciste? -

-yo... Quería salvar a unos dragones... El dragón púrpura y su familia-.

-por ellos detuviste el tiempo, eso pudo dañarlo o peor-

-lo se señora... Lo siento-

-podrías perder tu poder y tu puesto solo por ésa estupidez-

-lo se señora-

-y cuanto tiempo te quedaría con tu hija... ¿Veinte años? -

-lo se señora-

-no verías nada de su vida, por salvar a un par de dragones pero... Eran spyro y su familia-

-¿conoce a spyro mi señora? -

-tuve el placer, ayudó a mi hija después de cometer mil errores-

-señora yo... -

-ignitus guarda silencio y dejame hablar...-ignitus cierra la boca y arcángel cierra el libró -Gracias, esos dragones hicieron ver a mi hija qué el mundo es bueno... Gracias ignitus...ahora te abrazaré y esperó no sea extrañó-

Arcángel se acerca a ignitus y le da un abrazo, ignitus se lo devuelve y se quedan un momento abrazados hasta quequé alguien los interrumpe.

-!IGNITUS! -le grita una dragona desde la puerta quién tenía una cesta con comida, ignitus suelta a arcángel.

-ou... Hola... linda tu... No sabía qué venías...eh... -

-idiota tu... -

-no no no... Ni siquiera es mujer-

-¿!QUE!?-

-arcángel ayudame-

Arcángel lo rodea una luz y vuelve a su forma de dragón celestial (jeje nadie se lo esperaba por cierto icewind... Ya es obvió no)

-hola señorita, no se preocupé yo tengo hijos y sólo vengó de visita-dice arcángel con una voz qué había cambiado levemente.

Arcángel observa a la dragona, era bastante joven cómo para ignitus, pero el amor era raro para arcángel. La dragona era roja con vientre blanco y aunque parecía amable, era difícil saberlo porqué estaba molesta.

-yo me marchó, voy a ver a mi hija.. Se siente mal en este momento y quiere ir a una taberna, voy a... Aprovechar ese momento.

-esperé señor solo digame algo... ¿La hoja que rompió? -

-es de un Amigó que me debe un favor, cuándo cloud terminé su tarea la hoja volverá por ahora debo ocultarlo del libró-

-pero ese libró es el de los dragones qué ya... -

-tu mujer te va a matar-

Arcángel se desvanece de la habitación. Ignitus da un gran suspiró de alivió, la dragona le pisa la cola a ignitus y luego lo sostiene del cuerno.

-eso hacés cuándo no estoy imbec... -ignitus se voltea y la besa, esta se despega molesta.

-¿me creés capás? -pregunta ignitus pero ella sólo se quedaba callada (esperen, sigo pensando en nombre)

-no pero... No estoy molesta por eso... -(inserte un nombre aquí)

-entonces ¿por que, calidi? (Es latin y significa caliente no pregunten) -

-me hiciste entregarles a mi hija-

-lo siento... Pero sabés qué es lo mejor, los guardianes la cuidaran bien. Además tendrá nuevas amigas con las qué jugar, incluso podría decir qué tendrá tres hermanitas-

-ignitus...-.

-aquí no hubiera tenido una vida normal y lo sabés-

-esta bien pero... Quiero verla-dice triste al recordar a su hija.

-¿y por qué no vas a warfang? -

-quiero qué vengas conmigo-

-si sabes qué casi me despiden y pierdo mi título, este templo y los años de vida extra-

-por favor-

-esta bien, cuado arcangel se vaya a casa con entei y manai, esta distraída y tendre tiempo para ti e ignai-

-esta bien... Pero rapido, no te vaya a dar un infartó anciano-

-lo dice la niña qué se enamoró del cronista-

-no me has dicho tu edad viejito-

-eso no te incumbe niña-

Ignitus y calidi se quedaron discutiendo un rato debido a qué ignitus siempre le ocultaba su edad. Calidi al final termina con la duda, ignitus la abraza y otra vez el destello de luz aparece en la habitación dejando a arcángel presente en la habitación.

-cronista... -dice arcangel pero se quedá callado al verlos abrazados. -tu... No quiero qué te entrometas, este no es tu asunto, solo vine por mis hijos y me iré... Aunque no se que hacer con kiren, el no merece morir-

Ignitus suelta a calidi (de hecho me gusto el nombre :v) y le presta atención a arcángel por haber pedido un consejo, algo qué no había hecho nunca.

-¿quieres mi consejo? -

-si... ¿Que hago? -.

-pues... Dejalo... Vivir su vida normal... Quitale su inmortalidad y dale una vida normal, pero... ¿En serió vas a matar a tus hijos? -

-eso no es de tu incumbencia te dije-

Arcángel se va de la habitación molesta cómo un az luminico dejando a ignitus y calidi confundidos en el templo del cronista.

Creo que el otro es el fin :v 5 capis despues no ah terminado.

Si esta bastante corto pero bueno... Debo decirlo, porque rose cuarzo era la pista. Esto es un spoiler tan grande de la serie que me odiaras si lo lees y no lo has visto pero debo sacarlo de mi sistema, no lo leas si aun no has visto el final de steven universe o al menos el final de la sexta temporada ok... Rose es diamante rosado, la rose que "mato" a rosado de hecho era perla fingiendo ser rose, y la gema que quebro eran fragmentos de otra gema... Perla supo todo el tiempo qué diamante rosado y rose eran la misma persona.

Por eso, arcángel y el papá de manai eran la misma persona, ademas ignitus lo supo siempre y weno... Al menos una de las madres de las niñas merece aparecer no...

Una gran pregunta para un fic de wattpad, que prefieren... Sirenas o piratas, literalmente ya tengo ambas historias en mi mente pero es demasiado no... Sirenas o piratas... Diganme o no subo final :v

Otra cosa, porque tomo tantas malas decisiones, entre a ver los fics de mis peliculas infantiles qui mi gustan. Entre en la era del hielo, muhos fics de diego y shira (los amo) peropero ninguno completo... Que asco... Luego a el rey leon, muchos fics pero de nuevo muchos inconclusos y lo peor... Encontre uno de un rarito. Basicamente dice que simba se queda con kovu... T_T primerl spyro y crash... Ahora se meten con simba y kovu... Vayanse a la... Ok no... Pero ya dejen de hacer eso...

Final casi seguro para el siguiente.

:"v bye. 


	27. Final

Lo mas importante primero, como evito el copyright de youtube, iba a subir los capítulos de skylander academy pero netflix me envio un correo y me dijo básicamente, no te damos permiso así que jodet... Ya entendieron no. Como lo evito.

Capitulo contiene 6 mil palabras y pico. Ademas de diferentes versiones qué tenia para esta historia pero mi cerebro las cambió sin yo darme cuenta :V. Mas otra cosilla algo rariya.

Llevo 7... 7 dias enteros escribiendo esté capi y ahora debo terminar el de undertale o mejor dicho... Empezarlo para empezar con el... Con los de light son tres de hecho. Uno por cada juego de the legend. Un nuevo comienzo la noche eterna y la fuerza del dragón. Asi que tendrán muchos fics mios antes de retirarme.

Listo. Aquí tienen el final y es como es solo porqué casi se me sale una lagrimita cuando vi el final de un show mas... No me juzguen la empece aver a los 8 y ahora es que viene a terminar. "Que gran show" no son mis palabras :V

Quién lo diría... Entei es el nombre de un pokemon legendario :V y se pronuncia de la misma manera (o al menos como lo pronuncio yo)

Fin.

En medió de todas las armaduras. Entei sé levantó y las apartó de su caminó, y se abre pasó hasta llegar justo en frente de icewind. Icewins permaneció inmóvil mientras todos miraban a entei quién lo observaba.

-tu...¿qué tanto me miras? -pregunta entei molesto y icewind le sonríe.

-tu fuiste él qué vino aquí-

-¿y se puede saber quién eres tú?

Icewind desvía su mirada hacía arcángel, está le niega con la cabeza y icewind ignora a entei cómo si no existiera. Entei molestó lo señala con su dedo y empieza a cargar un rayó de energía justp hacía a él.

-¿no piensas responder?-icewind seguía ignorandolo, mientras manai lo miraba confundida. -muere entonces-

Entei carga su rayó y lo dispara a icewind en el pecho, pero rebota y se dispara hacía al cielo. Icewind se sacude el polvo del pecho como si nada mientras reía.

-¿que? -dice entei confundido, y da un saltó hacía atras.

-¿que pasa? ¿Tus poderespoderes no sé han recuperado por completo? -

-ice... Calmate ya niño-le dice arcángel y icewind se torna serió.

-lo siento, solo me diver... -un fuerte aire frio sopla dandole un escalofrío a icewind por todo el cuerpo,ientras una habitación negra se formaba alrededor de él.

Al terminar de formarse las paredes negras, se volvieron blancas y dejaron a todos congelados y en una escala de grises, a todos menos a entei y icewind, y entre la habitación se revela shadow como el único dragón negro allí. Shadow se acerca a icewind y lo sostiene del hombro molestomolesto, icewind se empieza a reir de manera inocente al ver a shadow molesto.

-jeje... Hola abuelo... ¿Que... Que haces aquí? -balbucea icewind mientras entei los miraba molestos.

-¿por que tu padre te trajo aquí? Le dije qué no se acercará-

-lo se pero... -

-si solo querían venir por esté par, se hubieran ahorrado esté treatito, por su culpa dos personas murieron-

-abuelo... Arcángel sabé qué quieres a kiren-

-pero el es mi problema-

-de hecho es mío-interviene entei molestó y se mete en medio de ambos, con la mirada fija hacía shadow. -¿y tu quién eres?-pregunta entei molesto.

Shadow toma su mano y le hace un corte en la palma, entei se ríe de shadow en su cara y sólo le pone su palma en frente para que viera cómo se regenerará. Luego de un momento, el ardor persistia en su palma, la observa y nota qué la herida no se había cerrado.

\--quieres saber quién soy... Soy el ser que acabará con tu miserable vida si no dejas esté patético mundo en paz. El lugar de donde vengó ya está bastante lleno por tu culpa-

-¿que... Tu... Mi mano...? -dice tembloroso. Shadow vuelve a mirar a icewind.

-tu padre estará castigado cuando vuelvan, ahora terminen de hacer lo qué vinieron hacer y vámonos-

-!ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO, NO VOY A MORIR POR TI! -

Entei embiste las paredes de la habitación provocandole grietas, shadow sé molesta e intenta detenerlo pero entei vuelve a embestir las paredes y las quiebra, las paredes caían cómo cristales rotos y se desvanecen al rosar el suelo.

(cómo cuándo muere alguien en swort art online :v anime muy bueno nada gore)

Al deshacerse por completo la habitación, el mundo recobro su color y arcángel retrocedió al ver a shadow.

-¿y tu que hacés aquí? -le dice arcángel confundida. shadow se acerca a kiren, entei intenta detenerlo y solo con una mirada derriba a entei.

Las armaduras intentan detenerlos pero con un simple toque se desarman y caen al suelo. Shadow levanta a kiren se los cuernos y con una sacudida lo despierta. Kiren al despertarse lo primero qué observa es a shadow e intenta safarse pero le apreta el cuello.

-!shadow dejalo!-le grita arcángel -yo gané-

(En serió pensaron que shadow era bueno literalmente el representa al diablo, aunque sea padre de arcángel y tampoco es malo es... Neutral -_-).

-y eso es lo qué me molesta-shadow vuelve a mirar a kiren quién estaba bastante asustado. -tienes suerte de no haber traicionado a tu padre-shadow lanza a kiren quién cae de golpe juntó a entei. -si tú no te encargas dé ese par yo lo haré, estoy hartó de su teatrito-entei observa entré todos los dragones a manai. -ven aquí niña, ven aquí y te llevaré con icerad-

-¿que? ¿Puedes hacerlo? -pregunta manai tentada de las palabras de shadow.

-yo puedo hacerlo todo niña, incluso acabar con tu hermanito si así quieres-

Sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando decidir que hacer, siente un roce en su mano. Mira de quién era y observo quequé era cloud tomando su mano mientras le sonreía.

-no manai... Es tu pelea, no de shadow-dice cloud evitando qué pasará a juntarse con shadow.

-¿mia? ¿No me ayudarás?-

-no puedo... Esto es solo tuyo, toma tu decisión... Hagas lo qué hagas yo te apoyare, solo queeee... De lejitos-

-eso no me ayuda-

-!YA BASTA! -grita entei molestó -todos usteses morirán.

Entei vuela hasta lo mas alto sel cielo, a una gran cantidad de su esfera gigante de energía y levanta su mano listo para lanzarla.

-cuando esta esfera toque suelo, toda la vida sobre este miserable planeta se acabará. Manai ¿estaras conmigo o con ellos? -

Manai observa a su alrededor y sólo observabaobservaba cómo icewind, arcángel y cloud estaban observando todo con una sonrisa. Spyro, spyn y kreic intentaban despertar a smoke y shadow solo miraba a kiren quién estaba viendo a entei desde él suelo. Por lo qué había dicho entei esa gigantesca masa de energía mataría hasta lo qué no puede morir, estaba hecha del mismo poder qué usaba para matar de una manera pura, concentrada a su máximo poder.

-¿que decides manai? -le grita desde lo más alto.

Al no tener respuesta de manai, solo gruñe y se voltea un momento para ver la gran esfera creciente qué podía eclipsar el sol. Cierra ños ojos un momento concentrando su energía para lanzarla y teletransportar a kiren juntó a él y protegerlo de la explosión rodeandolo de un campo de energía. Entei sólo estaba meditando un momento.

En el suelo. era manai la qué debía deener a entei, algo qué siempre temio ahora debe hacerlo por su cuenta, hacer qué spyro peleé solo dejaría a unos niños sin padre algo que manai no se perdonaría. Manai toma la mano de cloud, se miran por un momento mientras una pequeña lágrima cae del rostro de manai.

-se lo qué debo hacer-dice preocupada.

-¿qué harás? -pregunta cloud dandole todo su apoyó.

-dos cosas, primerl agradecerte y despedirme-

Manai se lanza sobre cloud y lo besa, mientras se besaban cloud desvio su mirada hacia arcángel quién miraba, raspaba sus garras molesta sobre la tierra. Fue un pequeño besó, manai debía hacer algo, y lo haría rápido.

-gracias y adiós-

Manai despega en vuelo en dirección hacia entei mientras que cloud tenía cara de atontado en el suelo, pero simuló seriedad al ver la expresión molesta de arcángel.

-¿qué? Fue solo un besó... Además no querías que tu hija fuera feliz-dice cloud cómo excusa antes de qué arcángel lo matará.

-voy a hablar con tu abuelo cuándo volvamos-

-ya arcángel, dejala vivir su vida, se lo debes-dice icewind feliz por manai.

-pero yo controlare su muerte... Lo cual será pronto... Mira-arcangel señala al cielo.

Entei seguía meditando un momento. Abre los ojos y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, se voltea para lanzar su esfera de energía pero manai lo embiste y lo atrapa con sus brazos mientras volaba hacía la gran esfera. Entei de momento se molesto intento zafarse pero manai dreno la energía de su cuerpo y lo dejo sin fuerzas, obligandolo a dejarse llevar por manai, en el momento que manai soltara a entei este recuperaria todas sus fuerzas y podría volar lejos, manai estaba consiente de eso, su plan era acabar con todo de una vez por todas, al final volvería a ver a icerad, de una u otra manera.

-¿que estas haciendo? Nos mataras a ambos-le grita entei molesto, sin fuerzas pero manai seguía volando en dirección hacía la esfera.

-lo se hermanó, si seguíamos así sólo causaremos mas dolor a este mundo. Recuerdas que una vez te dije qué... Este mundo dejó de ser nuestros cuándo papá y icerad se fueron... Ahora veo que es verdad-

-manai no es un juego... Vamos a morir si no me sueltas-entei intentaba luchar para zafarse, pero sin fuerzas era inútil.

-me prometiste traerme a icerad... Cumplelo ahora, quedate quieto mientras termina-

-! MANAI...!... -manai abraza a entei y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

-te quiero hermanó-

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó del rostro de entei. Entei observa el último acto de bondad de manai el cuál sólo conmovió su frío corazón. Como un ultimo gestó, estiro sus brazos lentamente y la abrazó cómo pudo.

-lamentó todo... Te quiero hermanita. -

Ambos estaban abrazados con sus ojos cerrados mientras manai volaba hacía la gicantesca esfera de energía mientras spro miraba todo desde abajo.

-¿que estan haciendo? ¿La van a dejar morir? -le grita spyro a todos. Arcángel observa que smoke aun no se levantaba, se acerco a el y empezo a curarlo con un aura lumínica pura. Spyro seguía gritándoles a todos hasta qué cloud lo sostuvo del hombro.

-calmate Amigó, te prometo qué es un final feliz-dice cloud mientramientras le señala a spyro la gran esfera.

Spyro observaba en el cielo la esfera, y qué los dos dragones habían desaparecido. De un momento a otro la esfera estalla en el cielo kiren fue el primero en levantarse al intentar voar hacía allí, la fuerte rafaga de aire qué provocó la explosión los obligó a todos a mantenerse en el suelo.

En algún lugar.

Manai estaba en un lugar donde todo lo que veía era un gran vacío de color blanco, cayendo hacía la nada sin control sobre sus alas para poder volar. solo podía observar como caía, mueve su cabeza un poco para observar el lugar y nota como entei estaba allí, cayendo lentamente igual qué ella.ambos cruzaron miradas un momento pero luego seguían mirando hacía arriba mientras caían.

-entei-

-¿que? -

-¿puedes moverte? -

-no-

-¿estamos muertos? -

-no estoy seguro... Pensé qué él otro mundo sería menos... Aburrido. Manai ¿podrás perdonarme algún día? -

-lo hice hace mucho, nunca quise esto-

-¿y por qué quisiste matarme? -

-nunca quise matarte... Solo quería qué no mataras a nadie mas ¿por qué lo hacías? -

-pensé qué si lo seguía haciendo... Nuestro padre volvería y me detendria... Fue tonto, mira como terminó... Manai, te quiero-.

-yo también te quiero entei-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro perp a entei lo seguía molestando algo.

-manai... Mi hijo ¿que pasará con el?, le prometí devolverle a sus amigos-

-¿y por qué le obligaste a matarlos? -

-no fue mi intención. quería salvarlos, la explosión de la esfera no afectaría a los seres qué ya habían muerto, mientras que a los vivos los desintegraría. No puedo resucitar polvo y no podía moverme como para matarlos yo, nunca quise que los matará ahora... Ahora... No se qué voy a hacer-

-no hay nada qué hacer... Entei ¿y si usas tus poderes desde aquí para revivirlos-

-no puedo-

-intentalo-insiste manai.

-NO PUEDO-le grita entei molesto

-¿por qué? -

-las esferas que contienen nuestros poderes Se funden con el cuerpo y alma... La gran bola de energía la... Destruyó por completo. Ya no tengo tampoco-

.. ¿Y tu? -

-no puedo sentir nada... aunque pudiera... No hay nada qué sentir-

Ambos guardaron silenció para poder ver dónde terminaría la caída, pero cada segundi que pasaba caían mas lento hasta el punto de detenerce pero igual seguían suspendidos en el aire sin poderpoder moverse.

-¿qué haremos ahora? -pregunta manai aburrida de estar ahí, entei la mira y le sonríe.

-creó qué está es la conversación más larga qué hemos tenido tu y yo-

-si... Pensé que icerad estaría aquí-

-icerad... Si nuestro padre me hubiera dado tiempo... Yo hubiera revivido a icerad pero se fue y... Nos dejó a nuestra cuenta-

-guao... En serió no lo notaron-dice una voz familiar proveniente de la habitación.

Ambos empiezan a pasear la mirada por la nada hasta ver a un dragón azúl con vientre blanco, era icewind quién los miraba de manera curiosa. Un destello de luz lo rodea y lo devuelve a su forma verdadera. Escamas azul celeste rodeaban todo su cuerpo. A manai rápidamente se le subieron las lágrimas al rostro mientras qué entei sólo lo miraba palido como si hubiera visto un fastama. Icerad se acerca y toma la mano de manai, dándole movilidad de nuevo a su cuerpo. Manai se levanta y le empieza a tocar la cara para poder afirmar qué es real. le toca el rostro, le mete los dedos en la boca y lo sigue tocando hasta que icerad le muerde los dedos.

-au! ¿Eres real? -

Icerad le sonríe y se da la vuelta, levanta las alas y le deja ver su espalda.

-¿te gusta mi cicatriz? -le dice icerad. Manai observa la espalda de iceradicerad y nota tres cicatrices lineales que eran las garras de manai.

-si eres real-

Icerad se da la vuelta confundido y la mra por un momento, está le sonríe Y se lanza sobré él dandole un gran abrazó y lo derriba.

-idiota... ¿Por que no viniste antes? Me dejaste aquí -

-¿que? Manai llevó mas de un siglo aquí, papá no podía interferir en nada o shadow la haría volver-

-¿pero adónde? Y pensé que papá era ser mas poderoso que existe-

-jeje... De la oscuridad nace la luz, es todo lo qué arcángel me dice-

-¿arcangel? Es el... Aaaahhhhh no debí insultarlo-

-no... No debiste-dice una voz detrás de manak, está queda paralizada un momento pero luego voltea y lo abraza. Era el dragón celestial, el dragón que le había creado.

-hola... Sigo aquí flotando-dice entei recostado boca arriba en el aire.

-icerad-dice arcángel, icerad le da un pequeño toqué a entei y esté cae de golpe en el suelo. Se levanta molestó, se para frente a icerad y lo sostiene del pecho levanta su mano y le da un fuerte abrazo a icerad el cuál es devuelto.

-no era lo qué me esperaba-dice icerad feliz.

Duraron bastante tiempo en ésa pequeña reunión familiar, hasta qué arcángel suelta a manai y se dirige hasta un extremo del vecino. Toca la pared y una pantalla se revela, con ambas manos extiende la pantalla (le hace zoom con los dedos :V) y luego la divide en varias pantallad que empezaron a girar en el aire de manera circular alrededor de los dragones mostrando varías escenas qué manai no recordaba.

-¿qué es eso? -pregunta manai al verse literalmente haciendo cosas qué no recuerda haber hecho.

-son las líneas temporales, tengo que observar si nuestra presencia afectó dé alguna maneramanera en esté mundo-.

-¿lineas temporales? -

-yo te explicó-dice icerad, toma de la mano a manai y golpea el suelo. Un pequeño rio sé creó debajo de ellos y podían caminar sobré el agua sin hundirse. -mira, el tiempo es como un río, el cuál se divide en varias partes. -el lago empezaba a formar varías cascadas donde caía el agua en diferentes direcciones- tu eliges el caminó que quieras, pero cada acción tiene una consecuencia. Por el mínimo aleteo de una mariposa podría acabar con un futuro totalmente diferente... Ésas son todos los futuros que pudieron haber pasado, pero terminaron con este final. Mira-

(Lo siguiente eran ideas queeiba a meter en la historia pero mi cerebro me dijo "NO")

Manai empieza a mirar cinematicalas y nota unl que hiso qué entei volteara a otro lado. En esa linea temporal, kiren mataba a okren y luna y no sentía menor remordimiento, además robaba el orbe de entei y lo dejaba sólo en él centró de la tierra sin poder.

Otra pantalla.

kiren le daba el orbe a shadow, y en el momento que kiren se da la vuelta shadow lo mata y rompe el cristal de entei.

Otra pantalla.

Manai y icewind en una cita dónde icerad por error cambia de forma de nuevo a icerad.

Otra pantalla. (Y la principal que era mi idea original)

Estaban spyn y smoke luchando contra entei, pero entei no había logrado encontrar su cuerpo y solo fuciona su cuerpo con un volcán, volviendo un dragón de magma gigante, entei derrotabaderrotaba a todos y sólo quedaban spyn y kreic estaban mal heridos, entei intenta aplastarlos pero ambos se besan y activan convexidad y logran detener la mano de entei y lo lanzan haciendo qué caiga boca arriba, se elevan en el cielo y usando cometa draco.

(para los qué no saben qué es, en la última cinematica cuando spyro y cynder embisten a malefor rodeados del aura púrpura y lo estampan contra el suelo)

Atraviesan el pecho de entei y destruyen su corazon desde adentró ya qué ahí está la esfera que tiene los poderes de entei. Al destruirla pierde el poder de la regeneración y muere al... Tener una gran abertura en el pecho y corazón. (Pero preferí no matar a entei por... Varías razones)

arcángel desaparece todas las pantallas y deja una qué se mantenía completamente negra.

-¿y esa?-pregunta entei.

-esa bueno... No se por qué pero... Eso va a pasar no importa que futuro se elija... Simplemente pasará y es algo qué... No me esperaba-dice arcángel algo nervioso.

-¿pero qué es?-

-solo no le digan a smoke-

(Cosa rariya detecte).

Arcángel hace que la pantalla encienda, en el vídeo se puede observar como una dragona verde, estaba acostada en su cuarto del templo, mientras un mar de lágrimas recorría su rostro. Un dragón de oscuridad con vientre púrpura entra a la habitación. Manai lo reconoció rápidamente era smoke pero... Mucho mas mayor. Smoke entra a la habitación y se sienta juntó a ella.

-lamentó mucho lo qué pasó-dice smoke pero la dragona verde voltea su cabeza hacía la pared.

-no importa... Sólo murió por la edad... Supongo- dice aparentando indiferencia.

-a mi también me dolió, olvidas qué él era mi maestro, también lo quería yo... Lo lamento ¿hay algo qué pueda hacer por ti? -

-si... No... Sólo quiero estar sola-

-yo también, tu quedate sola qué yo estaré aquí-

Smoke se recuesta juntó a la dragona de tierra y extiende su brazo sobré ella.

-también lo quería terra, extrañare a terrador y a los demas guardianes pero... Creó qué todos moriremos algún día sólo qué... Nadie se imagina qué día pasará ¿no? -

-smoke... ¿Podrías...? Nada es tonto-

-dime... Hare lo qué quieras-

-¿podrías quedarte... Esta noche? -

-ah yo no... No queria decir... Yo... -

Terra se acerca a smoke y lo besa, luego suavemente se apoya a dormir sobré él hombro de smoke.

La imagen de la pantalla se desvanece y manak quedá boquiabierta con lo qué había visto, y empezaba a imaginarse qué seguía después.

-arcángel ¿que va a pasar con kiren? -pregunta entei preocupado.

-bueno... Perdoname entei pero debo hacer dos cosas antes de volver a casa... Primero, destruir.-

-¿Qué? -

La zona dónde estaban se ilumina de una manera elevada hasta dejar cegados a todos. Cuándo vuelve la claridad. estaban en avalar, podían ver a todos los dragones, pero todos estaban paralizados en el tiempo. Una gran rafaga creada por la explosión los había derribado a todos. Encima de la cabeza de icerad, entei y manai flotaban unos halo que simbolizaba qué ya estaban muertos. Arcángel se acerca a todos y los observa intenta devolverle la movilidad a todos pero escucha la risa de cloud y sólo voltea a mirarlo.

-¿que es tan graciosos? -pregunta arcángel molesto.

-pensé qué le quitarías sus poderes a ignitus si volvía a hacer lo qué estás haciendo-

-es mi tiempo. Lo detengo si es debido-

-¿tuyo? -dice shadow justo detras de arcángel. Este de un gran suspiró y se voltea para escuchar los regaños de su padre.

-¿que quieres ahora? -

-¿recuerdas las reglas no? Entei es malo, el se viene conmigo-dice shadow mientras lo señala de manera amenazante, entei retrocede asustado pero arcángel se mete en medió.

-no. Toma a otro pero a entei no, es mi hijo, no me lo quites-

-y a manai también -.

-¿qué? -

-durante todo esté tiempo, sabés las cosas malas que a hecho-

Arcángel sabe que shadow tenía razón, guarda silencio un momento para pensar pero no se le ocurría nada, shadow era el rey de su mundo dónde se encargaba de torturar a todo ser qué desperdició la vida siendo malo, así qué por ende entei y manai le pertenecían a él. Arcángel no tenía opción, sólo podía entregárselo y qué el se encargase de ellos, seguro cómo eran familia shadow sentiría cariño de ellos y no les haría nada malo. Manai camina por su cuenta juntó a shadow, reposa su cabeza suavemente sobré el pecho de shadow y lo abraza, shadow Tornado serió la mira confundido.

-tu eres mi abuelo ¿o me equivocó? -pregunta manai tímida. Shadow levanta su brazo y la abraza mostrando indiferencia.

-si niña, pero no funcionara tu chantaje-

Icerad se acerca y también le da un cálido abrazó, aunque shadow parecía molestó no parecía detenerloszel contactó físico parecía agradarle. luego arcángel se acerca y lo abraza y hasta lo besa en la mejilla.

-todos usteden me estorban-dice shadow quién solo disimulaba la seriedad. Arcángel nunca lo había abrazado y menos un besó en la mejilla, pero entei solo estaba mirando a kiren quién estaba en el suelo.

-abuelo ¿podemos ir con papá? ¿O serías capaz dg alejarnos de él? -pregunta manai inocentemente.

-niña ingenua. Yo inventé la maldad-

-¿pero la usarías en tú familia?-

-lo estoy considerando desdé qué creé a arcángel-

-por cierto ¿y ese nombre qué? -dice manai. shadow se separa de todos y se acerca a entei a quién ve un poco trisye

-icerad insistía en ponerme nombre-dice arcángel sonriente quién ya estaba en forma sin género, ni hombre ni mujer. (Por si seguían imaginandosela mujer).

-¿y por qué arcángel? -

-yo le dije mil nombres diferentes pero él quiso ese-dice icerad.

-! SE PUEDEN CALLAR! -le grita shadow y todos guardan siencio y observaban cono shadow estaba hablando con entei, se acercan un poco para escucar y vieron como entei estaba mirando a kiren de una manera triste.

-niño, sí lo querías ¿por qué lo obligaste a hacer todas esas cosas malas? -le pregunta shadow haciendo sentir mal a entei.

-no quería qué me dejará... Cómo manai-dice entei triste

-¿ahora que harás? Al morir en ésa bola de energía, el orbe qué tenía tus poderes fue desintegrado. No podras revivir a los amigos de tu hijo-.

-lo se... Lo siento, me arrepiento de las decisiones qué tomé, sé qué eso no arreglara nada pero... Puedo despedirme de él. No quiero qué me odié por lo qué hice.-

-no-le dice shadow seriamente dejando a entei deprimido. Arcángel se molesta y solo finge una sonrisa, se acera a shadow y lo abraza del cuello.

-vamos. Dale su primer regalo de cumple años a esté niño-dice arcángel mientras shadow lo mira molesto.

-te lo cambio, le cumplo su deseó, si tu se lo cumples a manai. El y cloud deben estar juntos-

-no hay trato-dice arcangel y icerad le grita.

-ARCANGEL!!!! -grita icerad molesto.

-¿que? No la voy a dejar ademas... -

Manai se acerca a arcángel y le toca un par de vecea el hombro, arcángel la observa y nota cómo le señala a entei quin estaba acariciando la cabeza de kiren (y un poco por ella interviene :3) arcángel da un suspiró y sólo acepta.

-esta bien... Yo me encargó de matar a cloud-dice arcángel y manai quedá sorprendida de sus palabras.

-sabes qué, dejalo mejor aquí el tiene su vida ¿no?-dice manai evitando qué arcángel matará a cloud.

-esta bien, ya avanza el tiempo. -dice arcángel, shadow golpea el suelo y el tiempo empieza a avanzar.

La rafaga de aire de la explosión seguía su cursó, era tan fuerte qué mantenia a todos los seres vivos en el suelo, al parecer ni la gravedad ni la fuerza del aire les afectaba a los ente no materialesmateriales. Al detenerse la ráfaga de aire el primero en levantarse fue kiren, intento volar hacía dónde estaba la gran bola de energía para ver si podía encontrar a entei pero cloud le sostiene la cola y lo obliga a bajar de golpe, lo golpea contra el suelo, kiren molesto salta sobré cloudko derriba y empieza a ahorcarlo, pero cloud sólo reía.

-intenta matarme a ver si lo logras idiota-dice cloud de manera burlona pero deja de sonreir al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente lanza a kiren usando sus custro patas y se levanta para ver a todos los dragones (no vivos) detras de todos. Al ver la expresión de cloud al mirar atrás, todos voltean a mrar y para su sorpresa, todos con excepción de arcángel y shadowshadow tenían halos flotantes en su cabeza.entei se mantenía escondido detras de todos pero al ver a smoke quién ya se veía bastane mejor se acerco, spyro sé metió en medió de ambos para defender a los niños.

-no spyro, ya estamos bien. No le hará daño a nadie-interviene manai defendiendo a entei por primera vez.

-¿puedo hablar con smoke? -preguta entei gentilmentegentilmente, spyro se aparta un poco y le da paso a entei para poder hablar con smoke.

-no te me acerques-le amenaza smoke a entei pero esté le ignora y de igual manera se acerca.

-smoke, quiero pedirte perdón por molestarte y por lo de tu pareja... No debí lastimarla, de verdad lo siento ¿puedo hacer algo para compensarte? -

-no me molestes más -dice smoke molesto y entei le sonríe.

-aunque quisiera ya no puedo hacerlo-

Kiren se levanta mientras una pequeña lágrima caía dé su rostro, al escuchar la voz de entei voltea lleno de esperanza y paea su sorpresa si era entei. Kiren se acerca corriendo para abrazarlo pero... Al recordar la actitud y personalidad de su padre sólo se detuvo en frente con la vista baja, entei le levanta la cabeza usando su mano y lo abraza lentamente .

-perdoname... Por favor-dice entei con ojos llorosos.

-no importa... Solo traelos de vuelta-

Entei suelta a kiren preocupado de lo qué debía decirle. Poco antes de poder hablar, dos dragones se posaron justo detrás de kiren, la dragona con una gran sonrisa a quién no le importaba en lo mas mínimo haber muerto. Mientras qué el otro parecía bastante molestó, con ganas de golpear a kiren por lo que hiso.

-responde... ¿Los traerás de vuelta? -dice kiren desesperado.

-si me revive te mato-dice okren. Kiren queda petrificado al oír la voz de okren.

Kiren voltea y rápidamente las lagrimas invaden sus ojos, kiren intenta abrazar a okren pero este lo detiene.

-no te atrevas niño-dice okren molesto.

-pero yo... No fue mi intención. No importa, entei los va a revivir - kiren voltea a mirar a entei quién parecía preocupado -¿verdad? -

-hijo... Perdí mis poderes al morir-entei le enseña el halo flotante en su cabeza, kiren observa a luna y nota qué también tenía un halo flotante.

-¿tu también me dejaras? -

-perdon... debo irme... Espero qué... -

-!cierra la boca imbécil! -le grita kiren molesto con entei.

-hijo yo... -

-callate. No quiero oírte idiota, te mataría pero ya sé me adelantaron. Te odio puedes entender eso imbécil, ya entiendo porqué todos de abandonan-

-kiren, calmate-le dice luna mientras se acerca a él y frota su cuello con el de kiren.

-perdoname luna nunca quise hacerlo, perdoname. -

-no te preocupes, yo te perdono sí me hacés un favor ¿si? -

-lo qué sea, sólo dime-

-ve a casa de mis padres, y diles qué lo siento. Cuentales lo qué pasó y... Qué su hija y su nieto murieron -

-no-kiren comienza a llorar al escuchar lo qué había dicho, entei también sé sento impactado por las palabras de luna. -lo lamentó-dice kiren arrepentido.

-no lo lamentes, fue mi culpa por no decírtelo, estaba embaraza y quería que fuera sorpresa pero... Bueno ya qué. Solo has lo qué te pedí ¿si? -

-prometo traerte de vuelta-

-¿y como harás eso? -

-no importa cómo, Lo hare-

-ya es hora de irnos-dice arcángel algo triste por romper ésa despedida.

-ya la escuchaste, debo irme y esperó verte algún día allí-dije luna, consolando a kiren una última vez, Se acerca y lo besa.

-te prometo qué te voy a revivir-insiste kiren. -a los dos-

-kiren, no importa. No prometas lo qué no puedes cumplir, solo hasme un favor. Cuándo los topos terminen con mi arma pon una en mi tumba ¿quieres? -

-si. Esta bien lo qué sea-entei se acerca a kiren, intenta poner su mano sobré el hombro d kiren pero este se aparta y lo mira molestó. -no te atrevas a tocarme, te odió-

Entei intenta hablar con él peo sabía qué era inútil, simplemente se aleja dé el y se acerca a una de las armaduras qué estaban desarmadas, las mueve un poco para ver si aún servían, una se levanta y se rearma esperando las órdenes de entei, este se acerca y le susurra al oido unas palabras, al terminar la armadura ordena levantar a todas las demas y empiezan a marchar hacía el horizonte, quién sabe a dónde.

(a la ciudadela :v porqué les digo :v igual no saben que es :v me gusta el pac man :v XD)

Luego se acerca a arcángel y le pregunta un par de cosas, arcángel asiente con la cabeza y le pide qué esperé que primero debía hacer unas cosas.

-spyn-llama arcángel a la hija de spyro, esta se acerca. Arcangel le sonríe y le toma del cuello.

-me lastimas-dice spyn. Arcángel la sigue sosteniendo hasta qué encuentra el collar qué le dio manai, al tomarlo lo quiebra y tira los cristales al suelo.

-no puedes tener esto-

-pero me lo regalo manai-

-lo siento niña, ese collar es peligroso pero, te puedo regalar algo yo a cambió-

Arcángel empieza a frotar sus manos y un brillo color arcoiris empieza a salir de sus palmas, al detenerse la energía arcángel abre las manos y aparece un orbe color arcoiris. Se la da a spyn mientras qué kiren la observaba de manera curiosa, ese orbe se parecía al qué tenía entei. Spyn miraba el orbe confundida y sólo se preguntaba qué hacer con él.

-comelo-dice a arcángel sacando de dudas a spyn -pero no la muerdas, solo tragalo-

Spyn obedece y se mete el orbe en la boca, el sabor era... Muy extrañó, sabía a tierra, era picante, estaba frió, le ardía la boca, sabía a agua, era muy extraño, ealejarseera difícil de describir como uno sólo. Para no sentir mas ese desagradable sabor, lo traga dejándole una cara amarga obligandola a sacar la lengua asqueada. Al pasar por todo eso, se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacía.

-yyyyyyy... ¿Que hace eso? -dice, dejando a un lado el horrible sabor.

-¿que? Eso no era para ti-le dice arcángel confundiendo a spyn.

-¿y para quién es? -

-para tu hija-

-¿que?-dice sorprendidaarcángel comienza a reír.

-no te preocupes, no es nada malo. Es un regalo para tu hija-

-¿tendre una hija? -

-¿quién sabe? Depende de las decisiones qué tomes (y si mi mente no cambia nada) esa niña nacerá -

-y si tu mamá no mata al qué quiera ser tu pareja-interviene spyro de manera divertida.

-esta bien hay qué irnos ahora-dice arcángel para terminar toda conversación. Arcángel crea una puerta de luz qué sólo dejaba observar un rayo de luz blanca.

Okren y luna se despidieron de kiren y cruzaron la puerta, dejando a kiren con un sentimiento vacío por dentro. Entei al no tener nada más qué hacer en ése mundo, cruza la puerta acompañado de icerad. Shadow crea una puerta diferente qué emanaba una luz oscura y la cruza, cerrandola para siempre. Aunque planeaba regresar para hacer qué algo pasará.

Era hora, manai debía despedirse de cloud, algo qué no quería, era la primera vez qué se habia enamorado y ahora debía alejarse.

-este es el fin.-le dice manai a cloud con un sentimiento de tristeza.

-si... Se puede saber porque me besaste-manai se sonroja.

-yo pensé qué no te vería más-

-es cierto, no me veras mas estando vivo ¿que tal si te devuelvo el favor? -

-¿qu... -

Cloud se lanza sobre manai y la besa, cierra los ojos no para disfrutarlo, si no para evitar mirar a arcángel quién seguro estaba furiosa porqué alguien toco a su niñita. Eso era lo qué le evitaba intentar algo antes, si lo intentaba arcángel le obligaría a marcharse antes de lo esperado, pero gracias a shadow arcángel no podía darle ordenes. Al despegarse toma la mano de manai y lo acerca a la puerta lumínica.

-¿nos vamos? -dice cloud a quién se le revela un halo sobré su cabeza, molestando a manai.

-¿que? Estas muerto idiota ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? -

-tu me mataste niña ¿recuerdas? Tus poderes detuvieron mi corazón después de encerrar a entei-

-pero debiste decírmelo-

-gracias, me recordaron sobré la hoja-dice arcángel, frota sus manos y crea de nuevo la hoja del libro del cronista y la devuelve a su lugar de origen. -si fueran tan amables ya debemos irnos ahora. -

Manai intenta cruzar la puerta, pero no podía irse sin despedirse. Manai corre hacía spyro y lo abraza, y le agradece por lo qué hiso por ella, también le pide qué le diga a malefor qué sentía haberlo molestado de pequeño. Y le dice otra cosa qué de verda le sorprende.

-oye, y también dile que por "accidente"-dice mientras usa sus dedos como comillas - encontré su testamento, y dile qué no lo veo nada justo.

-¿mi papá tiene testamentos? -(creo es la primera vez que hago que spyro le diga papa a malefor).

-si, y le deja todo a su nieto mayor, no específica a quién solo dice al mayor-(deberían aprenderse esa frase) -bueno adiós spyro.

Manai corre hacia cloud, sostiene su mano y ambos cruzan la puerta de luz, dejando a arcángel, spyro, spyn, smoke y kiren solos. Arcángel se acerca a kiren quién estaba tumbado en el suelo deprimido, lo levantay le sostiene la mano.

-pobre niño... Tu papá de verdad te quiere kiren y si iba a revivir a tus amigos pero... No salió cómo esperaba-consuela arcángel a kiren.

-no importa, no me interesa lo qué creía ese idiota, ahora soy libré y buscaré la manqera de traerlos de vuelta, aunque me lleve toda la eternidad. -

-ojala fuera así, tu papá me pidió qué hiciera un par de cosas-arcangel le abre una pequeña herida a kiren en la palma la cuál no se cierra dejándole ver a kiren la verdad. -ya no eres inmortal, viviras exactamente 200 años a menos de qué te maten o mueras de algún accidente. También me pidió qué te llevará a casa. -

-no gracias, prefiero estar sólo -

-perdón niño, no tienes opción -una luz sale del suelo justo debajo de él y lo absorbe, llevándolo a una ciudad qué pocos conocen (la ciudadela se nuevo).

Arcángel se sacude las manos cómo si hubiera terminado un trabajo sucio. Arcángel se dirige hacía la puerta y se marcha como si nada.

Spyro, spyn, smoke y kreic se miraban entre ellos confundidos, no tuvieron qué hacer nada para detener a entei (como que me gustaba mas el otro final pero bueno, si no la de ligth no tuviera sentido).

-bueno niños, vamonos a casa-dice spyro seguro de qué era el fin.

La puerta de luz oscura se vuelve a abrir y shadow asoma la cabeza revisando para ver si arcángel ya se había ido, sale completamente y se acerca a spyro, toma su mano y le entrega algo.

-mejor será qué se lo des, o me encargare de qué sufras cuándo mueras-shadow quita su mano y le deja ver a spyro, uma argolla de compromiso, bastante grande.

-aahhh no, no lo hare, toma te lo devuelvo-dice spyro asustado del matrimonio.

-entonces muere-spyro da un resoplido con enojo y solo guarda silencio, mientras qué shadow pasó su vista hacía spyn y kreic. -y ustedes dos me lo van a agradecer-shadow chasquea los dedos, y en los cuellos de spyn y kreic aparecen unos colares, los mismo que sujetaban a spyro y cynder hace tantos años. Shadow se acerca a spyro y le susurra al oído cómo podían liberarse pero spyro se niega- (como no se si lo voy a explicar en otro momento, con un beso).

Shadow se marcha por la puerta y los vuelve a dejar sólos.

-creo qué... Ahora podemos irnos a casa ¿no? -dice spyro mientras mira a su alrededor-estamos en avalar, si volamos llegaremos mañana. Ay no, me mato, ahhhh me van a matar-empieza a decir spyro desesperado.

-¿que te pasa? -le pregunta kreic.

-las niñas, estan en el templo solas. -

En warfang.

Estaban las cuatro niñas jugando en la sala de entrenamiento hasta qué se aburrieron y empezaron a hablar, para conocer a ignai hasta que empezaron a sentir hambre.

-¿creen qué se olvidaron de nosotras? -pregunta voldak como siempre feliz.

-no digas eso-le dice cyra molesta.

-yo tengo hambre-insiste terra.

Detras de las niñas la puerta se abrió, eran bianca y hunter quién estaban buscando a spyro para decirles qué ya se marchaban pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

-hola niñas ¿saben dónde está spyro? -pregunta bianca gentilmente.

-fueron a derrotar a un dios dragón de la muerte junto a una diosa dragona del mana-dice voldak rápidamente y luego se muerde la lengua.

-guaó... Que gran imaginación niña ¿pueden decirle a spyro qué me fui a casa? -

-de hecho nos pidió qué te dijéramos qué si podías cuidarnos mientras volvía -dice terra.

-eso no es... -dice voldak, terra le guiña el ojo y voldak comienza a reír.

-esta bien, pero solo mientras vuelven- (un dia despues :V)

Fin.

Ok no, lean un poco mas.

Mucho tiempo después, estaban spyro, cynder ember y flame en una casa bastante grande que no era de ninguno, todos con un collar muy extraño que intentaban quitarse pero no podían.

-spyro quiero ver a mis hijos-dice cynder.

-lo se, ya claire está hablando con sus amigos a ver como nos quitamos esto, hay que esperar. -

-eso espero, tengo mas de un año que no los veo-

Ahora si, fin

Suspenso :V

Como les decia tengo skylander academy queria subirlo a youtube pero no me dejaron por derechos de autor. Tambien hay dos cosas qué note demasiado raras. Demasiado Demasiado.

1)spyro year of the dragon y skylander me enseñaron una cosa, los dragones al nacer ya hablan, saben usar su elemento y vuelan... Rarito. Pero en skylander spyro nace con pañales... No sabia que los huevos creaban pañales :V

2)esto fue lo que mas que confundió... Spyro es un engreído... Eso no es pero bueno solo decia... Lo que me confundio fue que spyro le toma una foto a su trasero y se lo da a una dragona de hielo (buen diseño por cierto) y al parecer a la dragona le encanto... Bueno hasta luego... Lo de las lineas temporales me lo robe de undertale y basicamente sigo esperando half life 3 y quiero ver nuevamente black mesa... Te extraño gordon freeman, eres un pro con la escopeta.

Y hasta la próxima con esta hermosa frase... Ligth es huérfana :v.


	28. Después del final

**Después del final:**

 **Para los padres de cynder:** Por fin cynder y sus padres habían llegado a warfang, la madre de cynder conoció a spyro y aunque no le agradó al principio poco a poco fue tomandole afecto, y quedó profundamente enamorada de sus nietos, tanto qué no le importó demasiado qué malefor fuera el abuelo de ésos niños. Estuvieron juntos un par de semanas y luego los padres de cynder volvieron reconciliados a la ciudad de los dragones negros.

 **Para malefor y netheira:** netheira abrió su restaurante el cuál fue un gran éxito, netheira cumplió lo qué se proponía, dejarles una herencia a sus dos nietos, un poco de eso era para spyro pero malefor se lo negó tal vez porqué quería qué consiguiera un trabajo.

 **Para smoke:** cuándo regresó a warfang, mikhail término con él, quedaron siendo Amigó (me estoy riendo mientras escribo esto) conoció a otra persona muy rápido, pero smoke mientras crecía se iba volviandl algo... Inestable, le costaba mantener una relación. A veces estaba con alguien unos meses y otras veces sólo una noche, también tomó una pequeña adicción hacía él alcohol. Y nunca se empeño siquiera en pensar en tener hijos.

qué quiero decir con eso, smoke de grande, empezó a tomar y cada vez que intentaba estar con alguien duraba poco, por lo qué las guardianas lo veían cómo un mujeriego.

 **Para spyro, cynder, ember y flame** al parecer shadow tenía todo planeado,luego de un par de años, spyro se armo de valor y se lo propuso a cynder, o tal vez porqué shadow le dio fecha para qué lo hiciera, al parecer ember y flame se casaron el mismo día, los cuatro se fueron de viajé lejos de warfang para celebrar pero... Nunca volvieron. para ese entonces ya spyn y smoke estaban bastante grandes cómo para cuidarse sólos. Otro problema era qué... Los padres de spyro, los de cynder e incluso los guardianes... Ya habían muerto por la edad.

 **Para spyn:** ella quedó devastada al ver qué sus padres no volvían, incluso ella y smoke con varios dragones asignados fueron a buscarlos por varías semanas pero no hubo éxito, hicieron qué el cronista buscará en su libró pero por más que buscará no los encontraba, buscó con miedo en las historias de los ancestro y para su alivió no estaban, cuándo estaba Es or decirle a spyn, shadow apareció y le prohibió mencionarle a alguien lo qué sabía y qué los dejará de buscar, qué no era su problema. Al finan spyn se rindió, después de años de buscar, siguió con su vida, quedó embarazada a los treinta y cuatro y a los treinta y cinco dio a luz, el padre del huevo estuvo molestó con spyn debido a qué el huevo era de color negro con unos extraños símbolos púrpura y amarillo, el padre sólo estaba esperando qué el niño naciera para decidir qué hacer, si dejarla o seguir con ella, tal vez sólo sea el huevo y el bebé se paresca aunque sea un poco a él para asegurar qué fuera de el.

 **Para kreic:** no quiso decir nada, seguía molesto con spyn por qué el huevo era negro. :3 (obviamente era kreic ¿no?)

 **Para krystal:** ella... No esperense, ella no ah aparecido... Mejor no la menciono.

 **Para Dante:** el... Tampoco a aparecido... Nah ya qué, solo que tu historia al final.

 **Para manai:** estaba feliz, estaba en un lugar tan hermoso, juntó a su familia qué ya todos se llevaban tan bien, incluso shadow los visitaba en vez en cuándo, algo qué nunca había hecho según lo qué les decía arcángel.

 **Para cloud:** estaba tan feliz, se volvió a reunir con su familia y además les presentó a manai, los dos estaban juntos y aunque las personas muertas no pudieran tener hijos, manai y cloud seguían insistiendole a arcángel. ¿Quien sabe qué pasó después?

 **Para entei:** estaban él y shadow jugando ajedrez, ambos tornados de manera seria.

-shadow ¿puedes hacerme un favor? -pregunta entei, aun estando deprimido por kiren.

-¿que quieres niño? -

-¿puedes cuidarlo hasta qué venga aquí? -

-¿estas seguro de qué vendrá aquí? -

-¿a que te refieres? -

-recuerdas, si hace cosas malas se irá conmigo y no podrás ir a visitarlo-

-¿y puedes asegurarte de qué no haga nada malo? -

-dejame intentarlo-shadow mata su reina y gana el juego, impidiendole paso al rey -hake mate. Bien ya es hora de irme-

-no tan rápido, primero juego yo-malefor entra a la habitación y se sienta en lugar de entei, entei se marga y les deja sólos. -

-no tengo tiempo malefor ¿que quieres? -dice shadow molesto pero malefor seguía sonriendo.

-escuché qué te gustan los tratos ¿es cierto? -

-¿que propones?-malefor empieza a reir suavemente y empieza una partida de ajedrez con shadow a cambio de un favor.

 **Para las hijas de los guardianes:** estas quedaron a cargó de warfang después de las muertes de los guardianes, todos menos ignitus.

 **Para kiren:** estaba en una ciudad qué nunca había visto, era grande y hermosa, tenía una gran casa qué al parecer junto con la ciudad, fueron creados por ayudantes de entei, dentrl de esa ciudad estaban los dragones qué habían cometido errores en su vida, la ciudad estaba rodeada por una barrera mágica qué les impedía salir, las armaduras qué había creado entei suministraban la ciudad cada mes y se encargaban de qué estuviera en calma.

Un dia kiren estaba en su casa, en el sotano dónde había cabado dos agujeros y enterró don ataúd vacíos, y en dos lapidas grabó con sus garras los nombres de okren y luna. La puerta de oscuridad se abrió detrás de él y shadow salió. Lo tomo del hombro, pero kiren se mantenía tieso, mientras qué sus escamas estaban frías.

-¿que hacés muchacho? -pregunta shadow cortesmente para no hacerlo molestar, pero kiren no le respondía. -te traje un regaló, okren quería una ¿no? -shadow saca el arma qué había inventado okren y se la entrega a kiren, este la toma y se apunta a la cabeza mientras empieza a reír, jala el gatillo pero no tenía munición. -no soy idiota niño-

-vienes a torturarme nada mas-kiren solo reía, lo qué había pasado de verdad le afecto, ya no lloraba sólo reía, nada le preocupaba más qué estar con luna.

-si tu suicidas no estarás con luna, lo sabes ¿verdad? -

-¿debo esperar exactamente 164 años a morir para verla? -

-eso si no haces nada malo-

-no la pienso esperar tanto, la traeré de vuelta de alguna manera-

-esta bien niño, buena suerte-shadow se marcha por la puerta y la cierra. Kirenbusqué-

el arma sobré la tumba de shadow y empieza a reír.

-la egida del inmortal te traerá luna, lo prometo. De alguna manera saldré de aquí, y cuándo tenga las estilo de manta y la kaya, me vengaré de entei, solo debo encontrar algo... O alguien quién los busqué-

(Quién me falta :V)

Un dia dante, un niño de 13 años (lo mismo que spyro eternal night)que siempre cargaba un pequeño bolso a un costado, caminaba hacía una pequeña aldea de dragones dónde solía ir cuándo terminaba de hacer sus cosas, al llegar se acerca a una casa pequeña dónde dormía a veces, en vez de tocar la puerta, sale al jardín y mira por la ventana para ver sí no había problemas en entrar, pero cómo siempre estaban dos dragones discutiendo, el dragón le gritaba a la dragona y está sólo sé disculpaba. Al final el dragón salió molestó de la casa y la dragona se sentó triste en el suelo. Dante entra en la casa y se acerca a ella, al verlo se levanta y finge felicidad.

-hola Dante ¿que haces aquí? -dice la dragona, dante sólo la mira molesto y esta vuelve a estar deprimida.

-¿que hace ése idiota aquí? Dijiste qué terminarías con él-

-lo se, lo siento pero es qué... Le tengo miedo-

-si se atreve a tocarte, dímelo-

-ya deja el tema-la dragona observa el bolso de dante y lo nota bastante sucio-dejame lavarlo-intenta tomarlo y una descarga eléctrica le es enviada por parte del bolso.

-te dije qué no lo tocaras-

-solo quería lavarlo-

-no... Ya me voy sólo quería saber cómo estabas y te vine a dejar un regaló- dante saca de su bolso una gran bolsa de gemas incluso más grande qué el bolso, era imposible qué eso pudiera entrar ahí, la dragona observa de reojo el bolso y sólo veía un gran fondo negro. -toma-la dragona toma la gran bolsa de gemas y la abre y sólo se la devuelve.

-¿de donde sacaste todo esto niño? -pregunta la dragona preocupada y dante se la devuelve.

-te dije qué no preguntes. ¿Quieres otra? -dante intenta sacar otra bolsa de gemas pero la dragona lo evita, tomando la primera qué le había dado.

-no te preocupes, asi está bien-

Dante intenta salir por la ventana pero la dragona lo toma de la mano y lo obliga a entrar.

-¿tienes dónde dormir hoy? -

-no te preocupes, yo me las arreglo solo ¿no es lo qué siempre hago? -

-hoy duermes aquí, sabés qué siempre tendré una habitación por aquí, para mí siempre serás mi niño ¿por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo?-

-prefiero seguir siendo huérfano, aunque acepto dormir aquí -

La dragona abraza a dante, dante le devuelve el abrazo, la dragona disimuladamente intenta abrir el bolso de dante pero otra descarga vuelve a recibir, haciendo molestar a dante.

-oye ¿puedes dejar mi bolso en paz? -

-esta bien... Perdón Dante -

¿Que se dice despues del fin?

continuara.

No quedé conforme con el fin así qué les presentó a Dante, no incluí a hunter y bianca porqué aún sin nombre los dos hijos, una pregunta, prefieren un cheetah y un conejo o vise versa, o tal vez dos cheetas pero la hembra es blanca. O yo que se diganme. Momento no puede teminar asi, sigan leyendo.

Icerad entró a una gran habitación blanca, se acercó a las paredes y abrió una pantalla qué mostraba a una loba de pelaje negro con una melena de puntas rojas, alguien tocó la puerta y icerad achicó la pantalla y pausa la escena. Manai entró por la puerta y se acercó a él.

-¿que hacés hermanito? -manai observa la pantalla y la extiende, observa a la loba y sólo empieza a mirar molesta a icerad -¿estas espiando a las personas? -

-me gusta oír cómo canta, ¿que creías qué estaba viendo? -

-¿cantar? ¿Puedo verlo?-

Icerad toca la pantalla y la imagen continúa corriendo. La loba con una guitarra empieza a tocar y canta al compaz del sonido qué Emitia su guitarra.

Voy a hacerlo por mi, porqué tú no lo haras,

Caminare solan, da igual quién va detras, subiendo por la senda de mí espalda hasta mis hombros.

Dejando atrás los problemas qué pesan cómo escombros, si.

Ruega por mi, por qué me quiero porqué se qué puedo comerme solita el mundo entero.

Y no hay un agujero qué me haga sentirme mal.

Porqué se qué querer es poder y yo me quiero igual.

Porqué el físico no importa mas qué el alma, porque todos nuestros actos al final los juzga el karma.

El orgullo te desarma si pones ésa actitud, deja de quejarte no vuelvas a cargar mas esa cruz.

Y e ppodido superarme cuando intentaron dolerme y gané los juegos del hambre contra envidiosos de siempre.

Esa gula de poder qué no alimenta es suficiente.

A los que intentan aumentar cifras y no alistar valientes.

Me mire frente al espejo y dije tu eres quién importa, el casó es qué no dejes qué ningún ser te haga sombra.

Al final no hay un final para quién luchaba y lo afronta.

Lo pense dos veces antes de romperme no soy tonta.

Y si me aorta (eso dice aorta) sigue haciendo su función habrá un mañana, dale alas a quién no sabe volar, dale Esperanza.

No duermo para seguir soñando cuandl me despierto, se qué estoy cumpliendo sueños por qué tu hacés qué sea cierto.

Por mi, por mi, por mi, por mi, pooooor mi (hace falta decir el nombre de la canción :v)

Icerad pausa la canción y se deshace de la ventana, a manai le estaba gustando la canción y sol se molesta con icerad.

-yo estaba escuchando eso-le grita manai.

-tenemos cosas qué hacer hermanita, vamos-

Continuara...

 **Cancion:por mi. Safree y porta, del album impar, tiempo de antigüedad, lo subieron la semana pasada, asi de vieja es la canción :p**

 **Bye.**


End file.
